Who's Your Daddy?
by k8ln713
Summary: After getting pregnant & betrayed by her married lover, Bella goes into labor & meets sexy cab driver, Edward, & become really good friends. As they get closer, Bella wonders if Edward's the right man for her to love & be her daughter's daddy. 3-shot!
1. Part 1

**A.N.: Hey everyone! I'm back with another story! This one is a mini-fic with three parts , each part posted for three days, starting today. Originally this was going to be a one-shot, but it was like 75 pages or so (22,000 words!)! So I made it so it was split into three parts. I really hope you like it! :)**

**I was inspired to write this after watching the movie Look Who's Talking with Kirstie Alley and John Travolta. This movie is AMAZING! Go watch it if you've never seen it before. It's on TV a lot so check your TV guide to see if it's ever going to be on. Or you can Netflix it. But watch it. There's sequels, too, but my story is based on the first one.**

**And if you've ever seen the movie, you may notice that I borrowed some of the lines from the movie. They were too good not to use. (Remember our little LWT quote conversation, Ashley? Haha!)**

**I will like to thank Ashley (Pandora's Box Is Heavy) for pre-reading and encouraging/pestering me [JK girl! LOL! :D] me to one, write this when I had the idea and two, to finish writing it when I had a little writer's block. Love you lots! (air hugs you and making hearts symbol with my hands) And thank you to all who read my stories! And stuck with me even when I haven't been updatin HYRM. I appreciate the support! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATE 102/12: I have TWO banners for this story! I'm so so so so so so sooooo happy! Thank you so much Anna (gossiplipslibrary dot blogspot dot com/) for making these amazing banners for me! I LOVE THEM! :D Please guys... check her blog out! She has manips, banners up for adoption and is taking banner requests, so if you got stories and want banners, go check her stuff out! And if you want to see the banners she made for me, visit k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com/2012/10/whos-your-daddy-banners dot html**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. And I don't own the rights to Look Who's Talking or the sequels. TriStar PicturesColumbia TriStar and M.C.E.G. own those rights. I'm just borrowing the concept and some of the quotes from the movie. **

**OK, I'm done. Onward to reading Part 1!**

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Your Daddy?<strong>

**Part 1**

"Bella, baby... you're so tense," I heard Mike whisper to me. He was rubbing my shoulders, massaging the muscles loose. I was stressed out from my job and mostly because of my relationship with Michael Newton: married man of eight years to Jessica Stanley-Newton with two sons, Eric and Tyler.

Yes... I'm having an affair with my client.

I'm Mike's lawyer; I handle cases with his art business. Any business transactions that happen, I make sure everything is legal. Of course I got real close to Mike. It never meant to happen, but I felt the attraction the first time I met him four years ago, right out of law school and starting working at Black and Clearwater Law, when I was appointed as his lawyer for his business by my boss, Jacob Black.

About a year later, Mike came onto me... and I let it since I've wanted it. Mike may be forty now, eleven years older than me, but he looked like he was in his late twenties. He was healthy and fit. He never just sat at his desk, letting his work take over his life to make him heavy. He was active with his sons and always went to the gym. And of course the sex kept his stamina high. _Damn, the sex was amazing. _

We've been keeping our affair a secret for three years now. His wife, Jessica, I guess, never suspected a thing. And that's because he's still with her, fucking her, taking care of her. They're youngest son, Tyler, is eighteen months old, so obviously I know I'm not the only one he satisfies. Yes, I'm jealous. I want him to want me only. I think I love him, but I'm not sure because it could just be attraction. I've dated men, but have never started a committed relationship with any of them because of my loyalty to Mike. Maybe because I just want to fuck only Mike, that must mean I love him, right?

Mike keeps telling me he's gonna leave his wife, but he never does. I'd know by his body language when he finally leaves her. When I know, it'd show that he only has eyes on me, has no doubt in his mind that he'd want to fuck me, and when he's not nervous when I'm in his office, bouncing on his cock, that someone will walk in on us. When it's over, he wouldn't care.

"I'm tense, Mike, because of this damn case that's up your ass," I sighed out. "And I have other clients who need my help. You keep insisting I look over the Yorkie case, but I'm not finding anything wrong about the transaction. Let's close it and move on now."

"But if I close it, I can't fuck you. I won't be having another case for months and I can't go without my Bella baby fix," he tells me, still massaging my shoulders, but then leans in to kiss and suck on my neck. I moan involuntarily, gripping the desk roughly that my knuckles turn white. My thighs rub together; I need the friction to get me off.

I've come to realize lately that because Mike wasn't leaving Jessica, I have to end what we have. We're not going anywhere. He's never taken me out to dinner, in case someone recognized him having dinner with a young woman that wasn't his wife. We've only fucked at his office and occasionally at a hotel room. I couldn't take him home to my place because my roommates Alice and Rosalie live there and they don't know that I've been sleeping with my client.

I had to end this now, including my business relationship with him.

"Mike... I can't do this anymore."

"What are you talking about, baby?"

"I'm ending what we have going on. I want you, but I can't have you unless you leave her," I tell him, standing up from my seat, grabbing my blazer. "It's not fair to either of us. And I think it's right that you stay with your wife and take care of your kids. I'm still young and I've been holding back on starting a relationship with anyone because of what we had. And what we had wasn't going anywhere."

"Bella, I–" he stutters.

"I'm sorry, Mike. It was great while it lasted. Goodbye." I move to leave, but he grabs my hand and pulls me back.

"Bella, I want you. I've been thinking about leaving Jess. I'm not in love with her anymore. I've come to love you after these last three years. It took me a while to admit it to you, but I swear... I do. But if you want to leave, I won't stop you. At least let me give you a proper goodbye." He captures my lips in a passionate kiss, picking me up off my feet and carrying me to his leather sofa in his office.

I straddle his hips, fighting with his shirt buttons to take his shirt off. He's already peeled my blouse off my body, bra cups down, and was suckling my nipples, sending jolts through my body. I could feel Mike's erection through his trousers. It was so hard and it was thrusting against my covered pussy. I needed more.

Our clothes were finally all off. And his cock was plunged into my core, pushing in and out. My orgasm was coming to its peak and I was trying to keep quiet.

"Come on, Bella. I love you, baby. Come for me," Mike whispered in my ear, making me shudder in ecstasy. I fell over the edge, moaning out his name and my love for him. Once he admitted he loved me, I knew my gut was telling me I was right in feeling I was in love with him. His release came right after.

"I promise you, Bella. I love you. I want you. I'm telling Jessica tonight that I'm leaving her and then we can start our lives together," he told me, hugging my body close to his. I nodded and let him hold me until it was time that I went home.

* * *

><p><em>3 months later<em>

I've come to realize that I did not have the stomach flu, but that I was pregnant.

Pregnant with Mike's baby.

His separation to Jessica was finalized a month after he finally told me he loved me and was leaving her. The divorce was still being processed, but at least with a separation, I know we're on our way to being together officially. Jessica doesn't know I'm Mike's lover and I'd like to keep it that way for a while more. Not that I'm ashamed of mine and Mike's love for each other, but if she knew, she'd tell Jacob and I'd be out of a job. I'm still Mike's lawyer, but I'm working on handing him over to another lawyer in the firm. Then I can be with him without it affecting my job.

But anyway... back to the fact that I'm pregnant. I know that the afternoon he told me he loved me was the day of conception. We've always used protection, but that time we didn't. I'm happy I'm having his baby. I know it's gonna bring us closer. Mike has always been proud about being a father; he loves his kids with all his heart and knowing he's gonna have one with me will make him be thrilled.

I was constantly getting sick lately and noticed a bump on my stomach that I knew I never had before. What really should have triggered that I was knocked up was the fact I haven't had my period in three months, but I blamed that on stress. Being a lawyer is stressful. I was excited about having this baby. But I worried over the fact about telling people I knew about it when they don't know about me and Mike.

I then had an idea. Since no one believed I was with anyone, and my mother has been begging for a grandchild, I could just say I went down to the clinic and had an artificial insemination. That could work!

I told Alice and Rosalie that I was pregnant. To say the least, they were shocked.

"What?" they both exclaimed,

"I'm pregnant," I clarified again.

"How? You don't have a boyfriend and you haven't been on a date in months! Unless you do but haven't told us," Alice said.

I panicked a little, but they couldn't know about Mike. So I just told them about the fake insemination.

"Why?" Rose asked.

"'Cause I want a baby and I haven't found the right guy yet," I lied. About finding the right guy. I found my guy and I wanted a baby. "See you two are lucky to have found loving men; I haven't had luck. Plus I'm not getting any younger and I've had a plan of having a baby before I turned thirty."

"Not one man we've helped set you up with had any potential?" Alice questioned.

"No. Look. It's all done anyway. In six months my bundle of joy will be here."

"Six months! How long have you known?"

I lied again. "A few weeks. I just wanted to make sure it worked, so I didn't tell anyone. You know some women have miscarriages within the first trimester, and since I've never been pregnant before, I wouldn't know if I'd be able to carry a human being inside me. I wanted to make sure I wasn't gonna be in those odds."

"Well this puts us behind with the baby shopping!" Alice screamed out. "Come on! We have to buy things!"

And that led us to our shopping excursion. And many more to come, too. It seemed like every weekend we did shopping. Forget actually having a baby shower... I had everything I needed, from a crib to clothes to bottles and pacifiers. The works.

I told Mike the next time I saw him, which was a few days after the first baby shopping trip. He noticed my bump because my pencil skirt that went over my tummy gave it away. He was ecstatic about bringing another child into this world. He was praying for a little girl. I've always wanted a baby girl. And plus, I always found it easier to shop for girl baby clothes than boys whenever I went to a baby shower for a friend.

Our relationship was still amazing. And when I was in my second trimester, I found out my libido was intensely high and I wanted to have sex all the time. Mike had found an upscale apartment on the Upper East Side, so now I could be with him there instead of having to go to a hotel room or fuck in his office. Fucking on a couch with a belly is kinda hard now. I would move into the apartment once we had the baby.

By my fifth month I did find out I was having a baby girl. I was so happy, I cried at the appointment. Mike was grinning like a fool when I showed him the ultrasound pictures and we made love after we calmed down with the crying.

* * *

><p><em>Four months later (after finding out sex of baby... now in ninth month... she's about to pop)<em>

I felt so huge now. And I was extremely emotional and in pain a lot. My back and my feet especially ached. I was finally able to get some sympathy from Alice and Rose. When they saw the cankles I had, they stopped dragging me place to place to get more stuff for my baby girl. Instead they either went by themselves, sending me pics of things and I would give the go ahead or the negative on buying them, or we bought things online.

I'm in my ninth month and I haven't been able to see Mike lately. He was always so busy. I wasn't moving into his apartment with the baby until the divorce was settled. Apparently Jessica was being rather difficult that it was taking forever to settle this shit. When it was done and over with I was moving out of my apartment into Mike's and I was gonna tell my friends, my family and my boss about me being with Mike. I've been on maternity leave for a month and a half, so I haven't been working, and I stopped being Mike's lawyer a while ago, so I knew once I told Jacob, he wouldn't be able to fire me since Mike was no longer my client, but my boyfriend officially.

I felt like going out one afternoon with Alice and Rose. I've been suffering cabin fever long enough and I think it'd be good to stretch my legs out a bit. The girls and I went to a little cafe in Midtown and also went shopping for us and not for my baby. I was a little self conscious because I wasn't gonna be fitting in any of these clothes any time soon, so why bother buying anything, but Alice and Rose insisted on finding something sexy to bring out my confidence once my figure was back in shape and get back into the dating game. Really I was looking at things to wear once I was able to make love to Mike after the go ahead from my doctor, Dr. Weber, after my daughter was born.

I was looking at some sexy dresses when I heard a commotion in one of the dressing rooms. It sounded like moans and grunts, so it was obvious a couple were fucking in the small dressing room. I pushed the thought aside and kept looking at the clothes.

Then all hell broke loose.

The dressing room door opened and a petite blonde stepped out, hair mussed and clothes inside out. And Mike also came out of that room. I gasped when I saw him. He caught sight of me and muttered, "Shit!" under his breath. I felt tears prickle my eyes and let out a sob as I turned away and ran out the store. He was cheating on me. I mean, even when he was with Jessica he was sort of cheating on me since I knew they still fucked, but this was horrible. I was the one he cheated on and it was with some other woman that wasn't me and wasn't Jessica.

I was outside the store, trying to hail a cab when I felt Mike grab my arm. "Bella, baby, it wasn't what it looked like."

"It sure as hell looked like that! I heard you two fucking! You were cheating on me! Why?" I screamed.

"Bella, I'm sorry. It was a one time thing, I swear. It's just that you haven't been in the mood lately and once the baby's born it'd be weeks till we could do anything. I just needed a release. I promise it won't happen again. Please forgive me?"

"Hell no! Fuck you! How could you do this to me? Now I wish I really did leave that day nine months ago. I never want to see you again and I refuse to let you ever see my daughter."

"What the hell's going on Bella?" Rosalie asked me as she and Alice came out of the store. "Who's this guy?"

"An asshole I wished I never met and wished I never fucked."

"What are you talking about, Bella?" Alice wondered.

"I've lied to you two the past few years. I've been having an affair with Mike. He was married... now separated and he told me he was leaving her for good. I tried to walk out nine months ago, but then he told me he loved me and I fell for it. He got me pregnant that afternoon. I thought this was for real, that we'd be a family, but it turns out he can't keep his dick in his pants and out of everyone else's snatch."

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Rose screamed, turning to Mike. She clocked him in the cheekbone while Alice jumped on his back, hitting the top of his head. My friends were defending me. They obviously couldn't stand cheaters, and yes though I was one who cheated with Mike, I was now being cheated on and no way in hell were they letting that slide. This could have been a one time thing, but who knows throughout our entire relationship and even when he was with Jessica those first few years if he ever fucked anyone.

As I watched my friends kick Mike's ass I felt a twinge of pain in my lower abdomen.

_Oh no! This can't be happening now! I wasn't due for another two weeks! I can't be in labor now._

I yelled for Alice and Rose to tell them I was in labor, but with the commotion they were starting, they couldn't hear me. I started to panic, grabbing hold of my belly, cringing at the contraction pains. I saw a few taxis heading toward where I was. I ran into the street a bit and whistled one down. The taxi stopped and I ran to open the door, yelling to the driver to get me to Lenox Hill Hospital. I felt another contraction, groaning at the pain.

The cab driver, turned around and I caught sight of how handsome he looked. Messy bronze hair, pouty lips and eyes, I didn't know what color, hidden behind black Ray Bans. He had a white V-neck tee shirt and jeans on and I could tell the tee fit his tones body quite nicely.

But why the hell was I thinking this? I just found out my boyfriend, who I've been having an affair with who also got me pregnant was cheating on me, as well as his estranged wife. And I'm in painful labor now!

When he turned and saw my state, he muttered an "Oh shit!" and sped off through Manhattan traffic.

"Hey, slow down! The first stages of labor can take hours!" I yelled at him, leaning forward and smacking his shoulder. His muscular shoulder.

"Yeah, so can the midtown traffic!" he replied back. His voice was like velvet with a slight Brooklyn accent. He continued to race down 1st Avenue, making sharp turns to get around other cars, yelling out profanity at the slow drivers. I was being tossed around in the back of the cab like a rag doll.

"You idiot! Stop fucking going in and out like that!"

"Look I'm sorry! These idiots just don't know how to drive. Just relax. Take deep breaths." I tried to listen to him and do my Lamaze breathing, or whatever I did learn from that damn class 'cause I actually ended up dropping out because I was finding it useless. All I was doing was breathing in that class. Now I understood why it was important to take the class... I didn't know what the fuck I was doing! Another contraction hit and this one was much closer than the other. For fuck's sake can the fucking traffic just fucking move! I do not need to give birth to my daughter in the back of a taxi cab. I will not be a cliché!

"Come on, move it!" the driver yelled, obviously to the stupid ass New York City drivers.

Another few minutes passed and I felt a blast of wetness going down my leg. _Oh no! My water just broke!_ And I voiced it out loud, too, for the hot driver to hear. He turned to face me, looking down at the mess that happened in his car.

"Damn it!" he shouted. "Move your fucking asses, people!" Of course there was some street construction going on and cars were being directed in another direction... and away from where Lenox Hill was located. "Shit!" He was trying to get the guy directing flow of traffic to let us through, but the douchebag was not hearing it. "It's an emergency!"

"Sorry, buddy! You gotta turn here."

Then my driver did the most insane thing ever. He blasted through the barricades and kept driving straight.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me?" I exclaimed, bending over because the pain was so much worse now. "You son of a bitch!"

"Sorry! Hold on! We're almost there!"

He kept speeding through, running over potholes, making the ride extra bumpy. He was so not getting a tip, even if he was being somewhat helpful of getting me to the hospital quickly because I'm in labor. He was doing this the wrong way and I swore to God that I would fucking kill this fuck hot driver if my kid was messed up in any way, physically and mentally.

He was also trying to help me with my breathing, yapping about how Lamaze was good and that his friend's wife used it and that it was good for her and the baby. He was even going on about not getting an epidural! What was he, fucking crazy? Well, of course I knew that since he's driving like a mad man, but if he seriously thought I was doing fully natural childbirth with no pain killers in my system, he was certifiably insane and should be thrown in the loony bin!

"You know, the only people who say stupid things like that are men because they're idiots!" I yell at him, still cringing at the contractions."

"Look, we're almost there. I promise. When we get there and you're admitted, do you want me to call somebody to be there with you? A boyfriend or husband?"

"I don't have a boyfriend or husband! I was artificially inseminated." I lied about the conception. I don't need a lecture about how much of an idiot I was for sleeping with a married man without protection and how much of a douche Mike was for knocking me up and then cheating on me. Most likely_ this_ guy would do the exact same thing to a woman.

"What? Are you a lesbo, or something?"

I gasped aloud and slapped the back of his head. "How dare you insinuate something like that! I'm not a lesbian! I am a career driven woman who just wants a baby and is not looking for a relationship. I've had fucked up relationships in the past and hell no was I gonna go get knocked up by them!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that," the driver tells me. I could really give a rat's ass about an apology from him; I was never gonna bump into this cab driver again, so why even bother feeling compassionate? Especially while in labor! Why should I feel emotional like that when I just want to kill Mike for doing this to me and yell at the top of my lungs I never want to have a baby again if it means I must endure this fuck awful pain?

"Whatever! Just get me to the damn hospital with me _alive!"_ I seethe. From the look he expressed I saw in the rearview mirror, I could tell he was scared of me.

Finally, we reached Lenox Hill. I scooted out of the cab as best as I could with a huge belly and without the driver's goddamn help. He was already out of the car, had opened my door and was trying to pull me out. I was slapping his hands away from me. "Don't touch me! I'm going to have this baby without you touching me!" I was out of the car and waddling to the desk, explaining to the nurse I was in labor and that my water had broken. She got a wheelchair and wheeled me to a room, saying I could fill out the forms later once my daughter was born.

I was in the room, huffing and puffing, going through contractions every few minutes. They were getting closer and closer together and the nurse there told me I was seven centimeters dilated. "It won't be long now, dear," the old woman said to me.

"I don't care! I just want her out of me! Please give me drugs!" I cried.

I saw a guy, head to toe in scrubs with a face mask on, come into my room. I guess he was another nurse. I pulled him close to me by the collar of his scrubs and told him to give me drugs... lots and lots of them so that I was high as a cloud and didn't feel a goddamn thing.

"No, you don't want drugs."

"Yes I do! I'm gonna split in two! It hurts so much!"

He sighs and turns to the nurse sitting there and asks her to do something. Wait, if he's a nurse, why is he asking her what to do? She explains I'm almost fully dilated and that there really was no point since it won't start working till I'm pushing the baby out. WHAT? He runs out of the room and brings back my doctor, Dr. Weber, who actually gives me a little something to take away some of the pain. I felt high as a kite now. I also seemed less irritable.

Before I knew it, I was ready to go into delivery. I pushed and pushed and pushed. The guy head to toe in scrubs was on one side while the old woman nurse was on my other. She was counting to ten then telling me to push. I was still confused about the guy there, though.

Then the next thing that happens is that the doctor was exclaiming that it was a girl. A girl! I had a baby girl!

"A girl," I whisper.

"Congrats," the guy in scrubs says to me.

"Thanks." My baby was cleaned up and had her mini check up to make sure she was deemed healthy, which she was, and brought over to me in a pink blanket. I took a good look at her. Thankfully she looked more like me than my douche of an ex-boyfriend, who I hoped I never ran into again. I was silently thanking God and Jake that I didn't have to be _his_ lawyer anymore.

But my baby was beautiful: a head full of dark brown hair, a button nose and pink pouty lips. She was also a bit chubby. I was a little chubby when I was born, but the baby fat came off when I was in middle school. But I absolutely loved that she had a cute chubby face! The only thing I could tell that made her Mike's was that she had his blue eyes. Damn! I'd think of him everytime I looked in her eyes. Well, again I say that I was glad she looked more like me than him.

Two days later, I was back home in my apartment. I was all ready to move into _his_ apartment and now I was stuck here. I didn't want to have to put Rose and Alice through the misery of a crying baby, but they understood. They even told me they did a bit of a number on _him,_ but he didn't press charges against them after they were both arrested. Yeah, the store lady called the cops when the brawl broke out. I guess he promised to stay away from me if he didn't want to be dead.

My friends promised to help find a suitable apartment for me and my daughter, who was named Charlotte Alice Rose Swan. I nicknamed her Charli. I named her after my daddy, who was honored to have a granddaughter named after him. My parents flew in that night after I called them, Rose and Alice about me having Charli. Alice and Rose were in a panic when I told them, apologizing profusely about not realizing I was gonna pop when they kicked _his_ ass. I forgave them, of course, especially when I used both their names as middle names.

But anyway... I'm home now. Right now I was in the bathroom, getting ready to change out of my pajamas I left the hospital in and prettying myself up for the small party Alice and Rose were throwing for me and Charli's homecoming. The girls were out getting things. Charli was in her car seat, laughing and gurgling at my baby talk to her. She was looking at her hands and feet, totally fascinated by them.

While she was entertaining herself as I kept my eye on her while I got myself ready, I noticed how big my tits got. Like huge! They were big as melons. I remember Dr. Weber telling me about breast feeding and that my breasts would now be full of milk, making them bigger. I needed new bras now! Of course not sexy, Victoria's Secret bras. One, I got no man to impress, and two they would get fucked up if I 'leaked'.

As I ogled my new boobs, I heard a knock at the door. Since Rose and Alice also live in this apartment, they would use their keys to get in, so I knew it wasn't them. And it was ten in the morning and the party was at one, so I knew my parents, my boss, Jake, his law firm partner, Seth, and some other family members of mine, wouldn't be here yet. Who the fuck could be at the door?

I made my way into the living room, placing Charli on the kitchen table, and looked through the peephole of the door and saw none other than the crazy cab driver from the day I went into labor. "Oh God!" I exclaimed. I contemplated on actually opening the door or not, but decided to do it. Since I was no longer in labor, already having my baby, I was in a better mood and decided to thank him for getting me to the hospital to have Charli.

I opened the door and said hello, inviting him in as well. The guy was just as gorgeous as I remembered, this time in a black tee and jeans that I bet hugged his ass nicely. He had his sunglasses on again, but took them off. And oh shit! He had the sexiest green eyes I'd ever seen. And of course I stared. He was obviously cocky 'cause he gave me a sexy crooked smile that almost made my knees buckle.

"Whoa! You really got your figure back, didn't you?" he said. I blushed a little, but retaliated with a comeback quickly.

"This is not my figure!"

"Well then, you got Dolly Parton's figure back." I dropped my face into my hands, shaking it back and forth. He just laughed. I finally got a hold of myself, walking back over to Charli.

"Um... I want to thank you for getting me to the hospital. Sorry I was being a bitch to you, but labor pain sucks and makes you act totally different. Plus I was also angry before I got into the cab. That probably triggered me to go into labor. So, sorry."

"It's fine," he replied.

"Oh! And I need to pay you for the ride." I went over to the little jar on the counter and pulled out a twenty. I'm sure that covered the ride to the hospital with it being three dollars to get into the cab and with all the extra you had to pay for time in the cab, including being in traffic, which we were for a bit. So, yeah, twenty covered the ride. I couldn't find my purse to give him singles for a tip. I bet some asshole stole my purse.

"Here. This should cover the ride. I don't have dollar bills to give you as a tip, so I promise to pay you that another time. I think my bag was stolen." He was just grabbing the cash, when I realized that the guy came to my apartment, but I never told him my address.

"Wait! How did you know where I lived?" I asked as I pulled back the twenty. He smirked and held up a purse. My purse. The jerk had it the entire time!

"I found it in the cab," he answered. "I looked through it to find an ID and it had this address on it, so I came to give it back to you. I promise I didn't steal anything from you."

"OK. And thank you for returning my bag; it has everything I need." I found my wallet and pulled out a five since I had no singles actually, handing over the cash to him.

"Well, it looks like you haven't gone through it in a while and checked to see if you need everything in it."

"What do you mean?"

"I believe I saw a little blue case that held particular pills in it that I'm sure you don't need since they obviously didn't work," he guffawed. Ugh! My damn birth control pills. I guess I should throw them out now since I'm not gonna be getting any for a while. I got them after one of my last ultrasound check ups, asking the doctor for a prescription so I had them on hand after Charli was born. I would take them after I was done breast feeding and use them when I would make love with _him_ instead of condoms. But things changed.

"I can't believe you just said that."

He continued to laugh, digging into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, plucking one from the carton and lighting it up. I was just intrigued at the sight of him doing that, bringing the cig to his lips and holding a lighter up to it, pursing his lips as he took a drag. When I saw him exhale, I realized that my kid was not a foot away from him.

"Hey! Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Smoke around my daughter!" I yanked the cigarette from his lips. I didn't smoke, and neither did the girls, so I didn't have an ashtray to put it out in. I just threw it into my cold cup of coffee from earlier. "Don't smoke that around my baby! Don't you know there's a twenty to thirty percent chance that a person who doesn't smoke gets lung cancer because they live with a person who smokes due to secondhand smoke?"

"What are you trying to say? You don't want me to move in yet, or what?" he laughs out again. He seriously is making a joke out of everything I say. "Alright, fine, I won't smoke around you anymore. If it helps, I'm quitting. I've only been smoking two cigarettes a day. Maybe I won't crave them as much soon that I don't smoke them at all."

"Well, it does make me feel better that you're trying to stop. I hate smokers. I dated one once and everytime we kissed, it was like was actually breathing a cloud of smoke in. Disgusting. And what makes you think I'm ever gonna see you again?"

"Well, I kinda know where you live."

"Not for very much longer. I'm moving out."

"What? Because I know where you live?"

"No! Because I've been sharing this apartment with my best friends for a few years now and with Charli," I gestured to my daughter, "it's gonna be too much for them to have to deal with a screaming baby."

"Oh. Well, I can help you out, if you want."

"I don't even know you."

"Well, we didn't really start off on the right foot. I'm Edward Cullen." He stuck out his hand for me to shake, which I did. His touch was warm and I swear I felt a jolt run through my body.

"I'm Isabella Swan."

"I know. I saw your name on your ID." I narrowed my eyes at him for joking like that with me, which only made him laugh some more. I drop his hand and cross my arms across my chest, which only makes my breasts look bigger and I don't want to be ogled at by Edward or be a joke anymore, so I just drop them.

"I like to be called Bella. Isabella is too formal around friends."

"So we're friends?" Edward asks.

"I guess."

"Well, Bella, if you want, I can help you out with an apartment. I found out that an apartment in my building is available for rent, so if you want to take a look at it, let me know." Edward hands me a business card with his name on it. But it also states that he's an aircraft pilot and not a cab driver.

"This says you're a pilot. You're a cab driver. Do you have these business cards that lie about you being a pilot so you can get laid?"

"Well, is it working?" He wiggles his eyebrows for good measure. I scoff at him and shake my head 'no'. "Well it was worth a shot. But actually I am a pilot."

"What?"

"Me as a cab driver is my day job. I'm a private aircraft pilot on weekends. I fly rich assholes where they need to go and back. Pays really well. Otherwise I wouldn't be living in NYC. I also teach lessons once a month."

"Oh. That's cool."

"Yeah, maybe I can take you for a spin one day," he says, giving me a panty dropping smile. I smile and try my best not to blush, but I bet I failed.

"OK, well, I'm having this 'welcome home!' party in a couple hours and I need to get ready. Umm... can you just watch her for a few minutes while I change?"

"Yeah sure. Since we're friends and all. And plus, lets me get to introduce myself to the princess. She's probably not gonna be a girly girl when I'm done with her."

"Well don't brainwash her too quickly. Alice would have a fit if Charli ends up as a tomboy." Edward smiled in understanding and turned back to my daughter.

I walked into my room, closing the door, but keeping it slightly ajar so I could hear the conversation Edward was gonna have with my daughter.

"_Hiya toots! The name's Edward. I'm gonna be your best friend now."_ I did see him using his pinky to shake hands with Charli. She grabbed onto his finger and brought it to her mouth to suck on, but he pulled away. "_You're cute. I'm gonna teach ya everything! Baseball, football... I'll even teach ya how to drive one of these days. I did promise your mommy that I won't completely bring ya to the dark side that is a man's lifestyle. We gotta keep you pretty some of the time. Just not too pretty. We don't want any jerks wolf whistling at ya, you know what I'm sayin'?"_

I giggled at this man talking to my baby girl. I was already dressed in a purple wrap dress. I peeked out the crack of the door and watched what Edward was saying.

"_So how do ya like the outside world. It's weird, ain't it? You spend the first nine months tryin' to get out and the rest of your life tryin' to get back in. Huh?"_

I quietly step out of my room, continuing to watch the scene that's playing in my kitchen. I can see that Edward is talking to my daughter like she was a person and not a baby, so no baby talk, and he seems like he doesn't mind that he's watching her. I've seen some people look at babies with disgust, and he doesn't look like he's one of those people. And Charli is smiling a non-toothy smile (Uh, duh! She got no teeth! Just gums.) and is gurgling happily. So she much like him, especially since he's sort of a stranger to her.

"OK... I'mma teach you your first lesson on coffee. I know one of these days you're gonna be the kinda girl who has to have coffee. Well, this is the right way to have coffee... not like those Starbucks drinks where everything's a soy vanilla latte, no whip, no foam and with an extra shot of espresso. Nuh-uh! Real coffee is none of that! You can have it black, which is just coffee, nothin' in it. Or you can have coffee regular, which means two sugars and milk.

"Now when I got my coffee just a few minutes ago, I asked for it coffee regular, but they seemed to tune out the 'regular' and gave it to me black. So I guess I'll be demonstratin' this for ya here. Here's the sugar..." He grabs the sugar pourer-thingy, and pours a generous amount into his to-go cup. "Now, do you mind if I borrow some of this?" he continues, grabbing Charli's bottle, which doesn't have regular milk in it, but breast milk. I hold back a laugh as he finishes making his coffee and takes a sip, but I need to point it out.

"You know that's breast milk?"

He spits the sip out, spraying it everywhere, and coughs. I'm bent over, laughing my ass off and Charli is giggling away. Edward laughs as well, turning to Charli and asks, "Why didn't you tell me?" Charli of course can't speak so she just continued to laugh as well.

"OK, I gotta go. Got a job to do. I'll see ya later, Bella. Call me when you want to look at that apartment; I'll pick you up and drive you over." I nodded in understanding and walked him out.

"Wait!" I yell as he walks to the elevator. He turns around. "I'm glad we're friends now. I'll call you this weekend to check the apartment out. And if you, I don't know, want to stop by every now and then to check up on me, I guess, you're more than welcome to."

"I'll be holdin' that to ya, Bella. Bye."

"Bye." I watch him get into the elevator and watch the doors close. I go back into my apartment and sit with Charli, feeding her whatever was left in her bottle, then cleaning up the mess Edward left.

"I think I got a crush on that man, honey." Charli smiled at me, as if she knew that, too.

* * *

><p>I do take up on the offer that Edward gave me and he picked me up and drove me over to the apartment building he lives in. I talked to the landlord, and the three of us checked out the apartment. It was big enough for me to live comfortably in with Charli. It had two bedrooms, a decent sized kitchen and a good sized bathroom. The living room was connected with the kitchen, so it was one big room. And it was affordable. I knew I made more than enough money to live in my own house and pay the bills with no problem, but I wouldn't want to live in a house until I was married. It'd just seem too big to live in with just me and Charli.<p>

I wasn't having much luck with the apartment search with Alice and Rose. I think they were looking in the same area we lived in already, since they wanted to be close. But I needed to get out of that apartment. Where Edward lived, it wasn't too far from work, which I'm getting back to in three months, and from Alice and Rose... right in the middle actually. And it wasn't in a bad neighborhood either, so Charli growing up here wouldn't be bad at all. And since Edward lived in the same building, I knew I would be protected and so would Charli as she got older.

So I took it.

And then I found out Edward lived in the apartment next to me, the door a bit down the hall, when I moved my stuff in a week later. So I wouldn't just be running into him by the mailboxes; I'd be running into him almost everytime I left my apartment.

"So I guess we're neighbors, huh?" Edward asked after I was completely moved in thanks to his help. I was walking him out, and I thought he was heading toward the elevator, but he turned right and headed toward the door twenty feet down the hall. I gasped when I saw that.

"You knew this from the beginning, you jackass!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I did. Just makes it better, ya know. I get to see you all the time since we're friends and all."

"Yeah, but you could have told me!"

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you by being Charli's babysitter whenever you need me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I need to lose this baby weight, so I'm gonna be going to the gym at night after work every couple of days, so I'll let you know when I need you. And tell me if you plan on going out or whatever so I know I'm not dropping her off when you got a hot date."

"Well actually the baby might help me score!"

"Shut up!" I laughed.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

"Yeah, Night."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: So that was Part 1! I really hoped you liked it. I'll be posting Part 2 tomorrow! Leave a review telling me your feelings for this mini-story! :)<strong>

**PS... I hope you aren't pissed that In started that Bella was fucking Mike. He's important to the story though I promise he's not in it for a majority of it.**

**I'll have pics posted on my website soon. And maybe I'll make a banner for it. If anyone would like to make me one I'll totally appreciate it. Just PM me!**

**OK! See you tomorrow with Part 2! Bye! xoxo**


	2. Part 2

**A.N.: Hey everyone! Here's Part 2 of 'Who's Your Daddy?'! Sorry for the delay. I never meant to post this this late. I was gonna last night, but then my cousin came over last night (since she was visiting for Thanksgiving) mid editing this with ANs, and I got caught up in talking with her that it was almost midnight and I was tired. I suck! I really am sorry! :( Maybe to make it up to you I'll post Part 3 late tonight or real early tomorrow. Depends how long the festivities will last.**

**I will like to thank Ashley (Pandora's Box Is Heavy) for pre-reading this story. She totally rocks people! Go read her stories, especially her new baby called Brown Eyes & Stalkerboy! It's freaking awesome. (See Ash, I'm pimpin' you out like you did with mine on your story!) Love you lots! (**makes heart symbol with my hands, **air hugs, blows kisses... everything! to show my love for you!) :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. And I don't own the rights to Look Who's Talking or the sequels. TriStar Pictures/Columbia TriStar and M.C.E.G. own those rights. I'm just borrowing the concept and some of the quotes from the movie.**

**Onward with Part 2! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Your Daddy?<strong>

**Part 2**

The next several of months passed. I was back at work. I brought Charli into the daycare in the same building as my job, so I knew she was right downstairs. She was almost a year old now! I couldn't believe how time flew. She was walking already and speaking baby babble. She did already say 'Mama', but hasn't been able to form other words. I finished breast feeding seven months ago, giving her solid food already. I mean it wasn't solid-solid, but it wasn't formula or breast milk anymore. She has her teeth in already and soon I was gonna start her on real solid food.

My friendship with Edward grew and my feelings for him grew stronger as well. He babysat Charli all the time, when I went to go exercise or when I went out on dates. Yeah, I started dating again. And I wasn't gonna do _that _yet. If I was ready to commit to a guy, then we'd move forward from that. I had Charli in my life, so I wasn't gonna be jumping into any man's bed for the hell of it. I needed stability, not only fun. And I was avoiding affairs with married men.

I know I have a crush on Edward. But he's like a big kid. For some reason I can't really picture a life with him in that way, only in friendship. He's a good man and so funny and an amazing pseudo father figure to Charli. She absolutely loves him. My friends love him and when my parents came to visit and met him, they loved him. I was beginning to love him as my best friend. But as my boyfriend, lover or, someday, husband? I can't see it. And I won't be the girl who fools around with him, only to break his heart because I see nothing going anywhere.

I've gone on a few dates so far and none of them were the type of guy I'd ever go on a date with again, nor even consider being a potential boyfriend/lover/husband/father. They were jerks.

I'd considered stopping this whole dating thing and live forever alone. But I don't want to be a spinster woman with twenty cats. I want someone to love and someone to love me back. I was gonna give it a couple more go's before I gave up on having Rose and Alice pair me up with men they thought they'd be perfect for me. They obviously forgot I got a baby now and need someone serious.

Alice set me up with this doctor, James Hunter. He was a pediatrician, so if this went well, I knew he'd be amazing with Charli. He arrived at my house on time, even though I wasn't completely ready. I invited him in, introducing him to Charli, who just shyly waved at him, and told him to make himself at home while I finished getting ready. I just got my shoes on when I heard a familiar knock at the door.

_Edward._

I shuffled to the door, opening it and finding no one there. _Huh?_ Then I felt arms going around me, tickling my sides. I screamed and turned around, seeing Edward.

"Whoa baby! Hot mama!"

"You asshole! Don't do that again!" I scolded, but I couldn't hold back the laugh.

"Fine," Edward said, bringing me in for a hug. I'd grown used to his hugs; they made me feel safe and warm. He had amazing hugs. He also kissed me on the cheek. Yeah, I love it when he kisses my cheeks. When his lips touch my skin, I feel the tingles. "You do look beautiful, though."

"Thanks." I catch sight of his state of dress, and he's in a suit and tie. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Well, baby, I got myself a hot date."

"Uh huh. Well, tell her you'll be picking her up late 'cause I'll probably be late."

"Yeah... but I think you'll be home much sooner."

"And why do you say that?" I ask, putting my hand on my hip, cocking my eyebrow up.

"Well you haven't been having much luck with the dating scene and you mentioned he's a doctor. Don't you think he'll be pretty douchy? I mean a lot of doctors are because they're rich and shit, ya know?" he stutters.

"No, I don't know. This is actually my first date with a doctor."

"Oh, well, I still, think you're gonna be home early."

"Fine. Think what you want." I walk back inside and introduce James to Edward, leaving the two to bond while I got my coat. I could hear them talking, but I couldn't make it out. I say goodbye to Edward and Charli and James and I head out.

And my date sucked.

First I paid for everything! And he was a total jerk, thinking I was liberated or some shit like that. I mean, I like my freedom, but if he thought I was like that all the time, paying for things the entire date, he was insane! And he was talking about nasty things that went on with his bowel movement. Ugh! He also mentioned that Edward gave him pointers for the night. _Urgh! I was gonna kick Edward's ass._

I arrived back home to find it a mess. I was so gonna give Edward a piece of my mind for that and the 'hints' he gave James. But that was pushed aside when I saw him asleep with Charli asleep on his chest, a Dr. Seuss book on the coffee table. They looked adorable. Perfect even. I moved to go and grab my camera and take a picture 'cause I wasn't sure if I'd ever be able to see this again. I take the picture and the flash wakes Edward up.

"Hmm?" he mumbles sleepily. "Hey."

"Hey. I'm home," I whisper. "You can go on your date now."

"Nah... never was a hot date. Charli was my date tonight. Best one I've been on in a long time. Oh, and sorry 'bout the mess. I was gonna clean it up, but we fell asleep."

"It's OK. Go back to sleep. It's fine you staying the night."

"How did your date go?"

"Oh perfect! We're planning a spring wedding!" I say sarcastically.

"Really."

"No... it sucked! He mentioned that you gave him pointers." I smirk when I know I got him caught in his web.

"Alright, fine. I told him things so the date would go bad."

"Well, he fell for it and was a total jerk, so thanks for sort of helping me out," I say, kissing his cheek. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning." He mumbled an 'OK' and closed his eyes again. I threw a blanket on him, then picked up Charli from his chest and brought her into her room, placing her in her crib. She was in her pajamas and smelled like she was given a bath. I'll be thanking him for that as well. I kissed her head and went into my room, getting changed and going to bed.

* * *

><p>I was in the kitchen one afternoon, making mac and cheese for Charli to eat. Her pediatrician, Dr. Mallory, said anything soft and not too chewy was fine for her to eat. An old song I remember I liked from a funny movie from the late eighties that involved a talking baby played. I started to dance like the mom did in the movie while she made food for her son, which ironically I was doing now.<p>

_When you're young and so in love as we_  
><em>And bewildered by the world we see<em>  
><em>Why do people hurt us so?<em>  
><em>Only those in love would know<em>  
><em>What a town without pity can do<em>

_If we stop to gaze upon a star_  
><em>People talk about how bad we are<em>  
><em>Ours is not an easy age<em>  
><em>We're like tigers in a cage<em>  
><em>What a town without pity can do<em>

_The young have problems _  
><em>Many problems<em>  
><em>We need an understanding heart<em>  
><em>Why don't they help us?<em>  
><em>Try to help us<em>  
><em>Before this clay and granite planet falls apart<em>

_Take these eager lips and hold me fast_  
><em>I'm afraid this kind of joy can't last<em>  
><em>How can we keep love alive?<em>  
><em>How can anything survive?<em>  
><em>When these little minds tear you in two<em>  
><em>What a town without pity can do<em>

I was dancing pretty sexily for Charli's eyes, but I probably could have done more scarring. I was twisting and turning, crouching to the floor and coming back up. I even took a towel and covered her eyes, telling her not to look at me, then pulling it away. When the instrumental break came on, I walked away from her to the refrigerator to grab some juice for her, doing a sexy dance/crouch over there as I reached for the apple juice bottle. I even shook my ass a little for kicks.

Next thing I knew, I heard the door slam open, with Edward singing along and dancing... actually hip thrusting. I scowled at his joke, but started to laugh when he pulled me against him and we started dancing stupidly. But I swore I felt something a little hard against my ass. A little big, too.

_How can we keep love alive?_  
><em>How can anything survive?<em>  
><em>When these little minds tear you in two<br>What a town without pity can do _

Edward turned me around to face him, one hand connected with mine and the other around my waist. We kept dancing and Edward kept singing, not badly I might add.

_No it isn't very pretty_  
><em>What a town without pity<em>  
><em>Caaaaaaannn doooooooooo!<em>

At the end of the song, Edward turned me in circles, stopped me, then leaned me back across the table. He leaned a little closer, almost to kiss me. And I would have let him if I didn't hear Charli clapping her little hands in enjoyment. The clapping broke me out of my Edward induced bubble. "Charli is watching. We can't do this." I push him off me a little to point out that I needed to get up, and he takes my arms and lifted me up, right back into his arms.

"Look, I have an idea... I was wondering if you want to come fly with me today," Edward says.

"What?"

"Seriously... I want to take you flying today. I'll show you what's it like to be up in the air from the pilot's view."

"I don't know..." I trail off nervously. Not saying he was a bad pilot who didn't know what the fuck he was doing with a plane, but I was never one for flying, and seeing it from his view sort of terrifies me.

"Oh come on! Please! _Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away!"_ he sang. I laughed at his way of getting me to agree. I sigh and say yes.

"OK... I already called Rose and Alice and they said it'd be fine with them to babysit Charli while I took you out, if you agreed. And since you did, let's drop her off." Edward lets me go to get Charli out of her highchair, kissing her cheek loudly, as well as Eskimo kissing her. She giggled loudly, her small hands clinging to his shoulders and he held her up on his hip. Edward stepped out with Charli in his arms and her car seat in the other hand and headed down to his cab while I made sure I had my purse and Charli's diaper bag and then locked up.

We dropped Charli off with the girls and Edward drove me to where he flies planes. I had calmed down a bit before we got on, but after take off, I started to panic a little.

"Where are the parachutes?" I asked.

"Parachutes? No, there aren't any parachutes."

"What? What are you talking about? No parachutes? Have you ever seen _Sweet Dreams? The Buddy Holly Story? La Bamba?"_

"There's one big difference here: they were, like, rock legends and you're not," Edward replied sarcastically and with a Valley Girl type of voice, though not as nasally. I hit his arm. "Look, don't worry. I wouldn't have taken you up here if I didn't make sure everything was in working order and make sure that we had parachutes. Relax."

"OK. I'm sorry. I'm just a nervous flyer."

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have made you come if you really were scared." He looked like he was mentally kicking himself.

"I'm sorry, Edward. You just seemed so happy. And I trust you... I trust that you're a pilot who makes sure everything's ready for take off and that there were parachutes. I'm just being my cautious self," I reassured him, rubbing his arm to soothe him.

"Alright. So... wanna learn how to fly?" He smiled wide, bearing his straight white teeth. I couldn't help but giggle.

"No, I can't," I say, turning my head away.

"Oh, come on! You know you want to."

"Well I don't know what to do!"

"Hence the reason I'm here! Duh! Give me hand." I put my hand in his. "Now put it on my stick." When he said that, I yanked my hand away.

"I am _not_ putting it on your stick!" I exclaim.

"Bella, you know I didn't mean it that way! Just put it on my stick." I did, and then, like the jokester that Edward was, he fake moaned, "Oh! That feels so damn good, baby!" I pull away again, but he grabs it and puts it back on the joystick that controls the plane. "I'm kidding, Bella!" he laughs. The next few minutes pass and Edward's rattling off buttons and other functions that make the plane fly. I realize I'm flying and it feels good to be free this way. After a while, Edward took over and he landed us safely to the ground.

"Oh my God! I was flying! That was so cool! It felt so amazing!" I exclaim.

"It's like great sex, ain't it?"

"Well, I haven't had that in a while," I chuckled nervously, blushing a little. Edward still thinks Charli was born out of artificial insemination. So to him, he probably thought it's been years or something, when really it was a little over a year.

I wanted him... _badly._ I swear every now and then I was gonna combust whenever he was around and at night after he would leave my apartment, I'd have to take care of myself, picturing him taking me over and over again, on every wall, the tables, my bed, the shower, the countertops, and the floor. Every spot.

I lost a majority of the baby weight, keeping a few pounds on me to make me look more curvy. My boobs weren't as big as they were when I was breast feeding, but they were definitely a cup size bigger than before now with some weight on me. I could see the lust in his eyes as he looked up and down at me, taking in my curviness and my slightly bigger tits before his eyes landed back on mine.

Edward leaned forward and captured my lips in his. And I couldn't help but let out that moan I've kept inside of me all these months. I've been yearning to moan out in pleasure as he kissed me and fucked me. Even as he made love to me. I was certain I was in love with Edward. And this time I knew it was real. He was so good to me and Charli. I can now see myself with him in the long run. And I didn't have to keep him a secret to anyone I knew. Everyone I knew loved him. Mike was a completely different story and I knew it wouldn't have lasted. Plus, he was too old for me. Edward was my age and didn't have any skeletons in his closet. I did, and I promised I'd tell him everything soon 'cause I wanted this, I wanted him. I loved him.

I was taken out of my thoughts when Edward pulled back, his eyes a very dark green now. "Bella... I want to take you home now. I want... to fuck you... so badly. Please." I only nodded 'cause I couldn't speak. He wanted me just as badly.

He took my hand and we ran to the cab. I jumped in as he started the car and we sped out of the airport parking lot, darting in and out of lanes to make it back to the apartment. As soon as Edward parked the cab in the underground parking lot, he grabbed me out of the car and we ran to the elevators to take us up to the fourth floor where our apartments were. The elevator doors closed and he pinned me up against the wall, kissing me harshly, teeth clacking and tongues tangled. He groaned out as his hands kneaded my breasts through my gray boyfriend tee.

The bell dinged and we reached our floor. Edward once again grabbed my hand and ran out, leading me to his apartment instead of mine. I'd been in his place a few times. Most of the time he was at mine, but on occasion he'd watch Charli at his place. The door opened and he threw me up against the door, my legs winding around his hips, and he sucked on my neck. As he licked and nipped at the sensitive area between my neck and shoulder, I took a good look around. His living room was a bit messy, with books and Charli's toys around, a few dishes in the sink. The whole place smelled like Edward, smoky and a fresh clean scent. I loved his smell.

Edward latched his mouth on mine again and carried me into his room, somehow knowing his way around with his eyes closed. I was plopped down onto his bed, his very large king sized bed that was so comfortable. I could sleep in it forever. He crawled on top of me, cradling my neck and kissing me with force, his tongue wrapped around mine as we fought for dominance.

I started unbuttoning the buttons on his dark gray shirt, as well as his tee, then moving my hand down to his jean zipper. It brushed against his hard erection, a grunt escaping his lips. I giggled a little and continued to unzip his pants, pulling out his strained hard on trapped in his boxers, pumping it a few times to get in some foreplay.

Edward peeled off my tee, leaving me in my black bra and had started on getting my black skinny jeans off. I was left in my undergarments, but not for long. I was topless in two seconds, my bra unclasped and whipped off my body, and then my panties flew somewhere across the room, leaving me completely exposed to him. He ran a hand down my sternum, his fingers leaving traces of tingles. Then his fingers were right there, thrust up into my wet pussy. I let out a scream 'cause it felt so good and have been without it for so long. And to be honest just having Edward's long fingers pumping in and out of me and rubbing my clit with his thumb felt so much better than me bouncing on Mike's cock... and even there was _no_ comparison between Mike's and Edward's. Edward's was ultimately _bigger._

I was on the verge of coming undone when Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Come, Bella. Come for me, baby. I've waited to hear you come for so long now." And with that I let out a loud moan as my orgasm ripped through me. Edward pulled out his fingers, licking them clean before standing up and yanking his black boxers down, his cock... his very large cock springing out. I stared at it for a minute and when I heard Edward chuckle cockily, I knew I was caught.

He hovered over me again, this time readying himself to line up and push through. He kissed me once more, then thrust himself up. I let out a guttered moan of surprise, not expecting him to fill me completely to the brink and hitting that spot the first time. He pulled out a bit and did it again, getting the spot again, a spot never really reached before. I was meeting my hips with his, wrapping my legs around his waist to pull him in even deeper, angling him to hit somewhere else. I was whimpering in pleasure as he whispered dirty things, things like how I felt so good and that he was gonna fuck me all night. When I was about to come again, Edward whispered for me to let go, and when I did, I let out a scream, but his lips muffled it as he kissed me passionately. And as he kissed me, it brought me to another orgasm, and letting me ride it out till I was so out of breath and completely limp.

When that last one hit, Edward fell over the edge, collapsing on top of me, catching himself on his forearms. We were panting, beads of sweat lingering on his forehead. I pushed the hair that was falling in his face back, linking my arms around his neck to pull him down to kiss me.

He rolled off me, but pulled me into his chest, us spooning. It felt good to be in his arms. He would kiss my neck and shoulders, running fingers down my spine. We eventually fell asleep, but I was awoken a few hours later when Edward started kissing my back, one hand massaging my breast and the other rubbing my clit. I was squirming, needing more. A minute later he entered me from behind and thrust slowly into me. I came undone and Edward followed a few seconds later.

My body fell lax against his, my breathing heavy. Edward turned me around in his arms and kissed all over my face before capturing my lips with his. "Hungry?" he asked. I only nodded, unable to speak. He lifted himself up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. He grabbed his boxers, pulling them up before walking over to his dresser and finding a big tee shirt of his and boxers. He came back over to me, taking my wrists and shifted me into an upright sitting position. Edward put the shirt and the boxers on me before lifting me up onto my feet, pecking my lips gently. He took my hand and led me into the living room. I threw myself down onto the sofa while Edward kept himself busy in the kitchen, fixing I don't know what.

I was in my own little world, wondering what was gonna happen now between me and Edward. Was this just a one time thing? A couple fucks and we'd go back to how it used to be? Or was this something else? Were we gonna test out dating each other? At least we'd never have to go through that awkward 'getting to know each other' phase. I loved Edward as a best friend and as the guy I wanted in my life. The guy I wanted Charli to have as a father. He was such a good man and I knew he loved Charli like she was his own daughter. I mean when she was barely a couple days old, he was going on about teaching her things and protecting her! Yeah, I once said he was just a big kid, but I've come to realize that I needed fun and humor in my life and I found it when Edward came along.

I was shook out of my trance when Edward actually shook my shoulders to get my attention. "Dinner's ready," he said.

"Oh. OK," I smiled. He returned it, leaning in and kissing me softly on the lips. We both got up and ate the pasta Edward made. Later on we made love. Like made love, not just a fuck. And then we went to sleep in each other's arms.

I was woken up hours later by the shrill ring of my phone. I grumbled a 'hello' out and was met by the voice of my boss, Jacob. I was told to be at the office at eight. What the hell? It was Sunday. It was six thirty now. Shit! I shook Edward to wake him up and he grunted in response. _Ugh... he was so not an early morning person._

"Edward... Edward. Wake up."

"No," he mumbled, his face still planted on the pillow.

"I have to go. I need to go to work," I said. He lifted his head and gave me a confused look.

"What are you talking about? It's Sunday. You get Saturday, Sunday and Wednesday off." Usually it was just the weekend, but because I had Charli now, I got one day in the middle of the week to be with Charli. And I get to leave earlier than I used to. "Why do you have to go in?"

"I don't know. My boss just called me to tell me I had to be in today. Hopefully he'll give me another day off if I have to go in all day today."

"Yeah. Um... I'll walk you back to your apartment and I'll drive you over so you don't have to take the subway."

"Thank you," I whispered, kissing his pillow soft lips. I threw on the boxers and shirt Edward lent me last night, grabbing my clothes and purse. Edward threw on a tee and sweats and we headed the twenty feet down the hall to my apartment. I needed a shower badly. I left Edward in my living room while I made my way into the bathroom and into the shower.

I had finished rinsing my hair when I heard the shower door open, revealing a naked Edward. "Mind if I join you?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head no. He stepped in and covered my mouth with his, our tongues caressing each other. He fucked me against the shower wall and by the time we finished washing up and getting dressed, I only had half an hour to get to the office. Thankfully Edward was driving me.

When we got to the office, I kissed him goodbye and told him I'd text him later when I found out why I was at work today on my day off.

I walked into the lobby, flashed my work ID and made my way to the elevators. I found one already open and stepped in, punching the '5' button in with my index finger. Once the elevator reached my floor, I got out and walked to the office door, entering the code to open it and shuffled quickly to Jacob's office.

"Morning," I said politely.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you and Charlotte?" he asked.

"We're both fine. But I'd like to know why I'm being called in on my day off. This couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"No... um... Paul is sick and he's the one who's been handling Michael Newton. Paul won't be back for a few more days and we need someone down there to work out one of Newton's cases. Since you were his lawyer before, I thought about having you temporarily taking over and then Paul will be back and you go back to your cases. I'll compensate you for doing this."

"But-but... I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Jacob asked, his face scrunching up in a look that questioned what could have possibly occurred that I couldn't deal with Mike.

"Jacob..." I started, but then sighed in reluctance, knowing I wasn't going to be getting out of this, even if I came clean, and I wasn't ready to admit I'd been fucking Mike the whole time I'd been his lawyer. "Fine. I'll do it. But I get another day off to make up for this. I had plans for today and I had to cancel them without warning, so I'd like to get my day off."

"OK. Just go down to Newton's office. Take care of this. Hopefully this shouldn't take more than a couple of days." I nodded and left his office, gathering my stuff to head over to Mike's office.

* * *

><p>I made it there in twenty minutes by taxi. Jacob said Mike was informed about someone else coming in to work out this case, so all I had to do was tell his bitchy receptionist that I was here to see him about a case.<p>

I waited an hour in the waiting room and I was ready to walk out, cursing out at the bitch receptionist to fucking call me when Mike was actually available and didn't keep his appointments waiting when he was supposed to meet me an hour ago. Just as I stood up to tell her, his door opened and he saw me.

"Bella?"

"Yeah."

"Come in."

I stomped through his office doors, making my way over to his desk and setting up.

"How've you been?" he asked slowly.

"Fine," I answered harshly.

"How's the baby? She must be one now, right? What's her name?"

"Her name's Charlotte and yes, she's one now and she's fine, too."

"Do you have a picture?"

I sighed and reluctantly pulled out my wallet, filled with pictures of Charli. I handed it to him and he looked at the pictures while I waited to start this damn thing so I can finish it and go home. He laughed over the pictures.

"She's gorgeous. Just like her mother. She looks just like you except for the eyes. They're my eyes."

"Yep. It sucks, too. You don't know how confusing it is when someone you love so much looks like someone you hate," I spat.

"You don't mean that," Mike said calmly.

"Oh yes, I do. I despise you, Mike. And the only reason I am here is because Paul, your lawyer, is ill and I'm temporarily filling in for him. Hopefully this case will be closed and I'll never have to deal with you again. Now, give me the pictures and let's get started." He handed me back my wallet and we got started.

I'd been there for four hours. I was hungry and irritated and just wanted to leave this joint and forever wish I never saw Mike Newton again. This transaction about an art piece being sent overseas was a pain in my ass. It was filled with illegal stuff about shipping it to Italy to one Aro Volturi.

"Look, Mike, this isn't gonna hold up. This contract is bullshit. You can't send him this piece unless a new contract is drawn. Mr. Volturi is asking this to be shipped to a warehouse. You don't deal with people who buy artwork from you to be sent to a warehouse. This piece is going to be up for sale again. You handle one of a kind pieces and when a piece get sold, you get commission, but the artist gets the rest. Mr. Volturi comes off as a guy who's gonna resell this and not give the artist any credit, either. You handle pieces that get sent to homes, not warehouses."

"Alright. I'll contact Mr. Volturi and we'll work this out and if he doesn't like it, then he doesn't get the piece."

"Good. Now when that's settled and Mr. Volturi agrees to a new contract, call the office and we'll finish this."

"You were always the best, Bella."

"Yeah, yeah. Sucking up to me isn't gonna work, Mike. I don't want you back. So don't think I'm gonna be groveling at your feet, begging you to take care of me and Charli."

"But I want you back! I made a mistake! I love you, Bella. Jessica and I are divorced now. I see Tyler and Eric only on weekends. I live alone now. I want us to be together. We were so good together. You remember all the times we'd been together?"

"Of course I do. It's kinda hard to forget. But you never once showed that you wanted me only those three years we'd been together. It was only when I told you it was over that you said you loved me and yet you still cheated on me! I was nine months pregnant with your kid and you betrayed me. And also on that day you betrayed me, I went into labor and gave birth to my daughter. And I've been so much better off without you."

"OK, I understand. But can I at least meet Charlotte?"

I took a deep breath and said, "Fine. I'll be home around six or so, so you can come around then." I gestured for a Post-It and a pen and I wrote down my new address.

"This is a new apartment."

"Yeah. I wasn't gonna let Alice and Rose endure sleepless nights because of a baby. So I got my own place."

"I'll see you soon, then."

"Yeah." I then left and headed back to my office. Jacob let me have the rest of the day off and he said he'd give me Friday off to make up for this. I agreed and I went home to see my baby. And Edward. When I arrived home, I went to Edward's apartment and I saw that he and Charli were having a great time playing with her building blocks. Every time Edward built something, Charli would knock it down and Edward would be shocked and she would just giggle and it'd start all over again.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. The two of them looked over to where I was.

"Momma!" Charlie squealed and toddled her way over to me, Edward right behind her to catch her if she fell. She made it all the way to the door without so much as a stumble. Good, she didn't get my clumsiness.

"Hey," Edward greeted.

I leaned in and pecked his lips. "I missed you," I whispered.

"Missed you, too." He kissed me a bit harder this time and I giggled. "What?"

"Nothing. I just like it when you kiss me is all."

"I like kissing you, too, Bella," Edward said before capturing my lips in a more passionate kiss.

I was caught up in the kiss that I forgot that Charli was clinging to my leg. I pulled away and lifted my baby girl into my arms and gave her a loud raspberry on her tummy, Charli letting out a shrill giggle. I kissed her cheek and I carried her into the kitchen, Edward following me. He told me they were soon going to make lunch and go to the park and have a picnic. I was more than welcome to join.

And I did. And we had a great time. It was like we were a family having an outing. In fact, we were a family. Have been for almost a year now and I only hoped that one day it'd be official and for forever.

We went back home and I told Edward I was going to the gym and should be back in an hour.

"OK. Charli and I will just play in your apartment." He then moved closer to me and growled sexily, "And when you get back we'll have our own playtime," before kissing me soundly. I moaned into his mouth and just as I was about to say, "Screw exercising at the gym; let's get our hearts going in _my_ bed this time around," Edward pulled back, grinning and went back to where Charli was watching an old _Sesame Street _tape of mine from when I was little.

I waved goodbye and made my way to the gym a few blocks away.

* * *

><p>An hour later, I went back to my apartment. I was ready to see my baby and my Edward. <em>Ahh... my Edward.<em> I liked the way that sounded. Maybe I'll tell him tonight about my feelings and hoped that he felt the same for me.

I got to my floor, took out my keys and unlocked my door and found my apartment pretty much trashed. The end table by the door was knocked over, the plant that took residence on it was on the floor with the dirt surrounding it and the pot shattered. My telephone was also on the floor, the battery popped out. There were other messes, too. _What the fuck happened here?_ I saw Edward on the couch, his hands pulling at his hair. He looked pissed. Charli was in her playpen playing with a stuffed animal and some blocks.

"Hi. What happened here?" I asked him calmly. I was angry on the inside because my home wasn't a huge mess when I left and Edward was happy, but I needed to figure out what went on in my brief absence.

"Who's Mike, Bella?" Edward grumbled.

I let out a gasp. I completely forgot about Mike possibly stopping by to see Charli. I was so caught up in our family outing that the thought slipped my mind. If I didn't go to the gym I would have been here to supervise his visit.

"Who's Mike?" Edward repeated, his tone sounding pissed.

"My ex."

"And...?

"And what?"

"He stopped by saying you saw him today and that he was gonna come here to see you and Charli... his daughter."

I didn't say anything, just kept my head down and walked into my kitchen to get something to drink and get dinner started since Edward didn't make anything for him or Charli.

"Bella... tell me. Is he Charli's dad?"

"Yes," I murmured.

"Why the fuck would you lie to me, Bella? I thought we were honest with eachother, but it seems that you had this lie hanging over your head like a dark cloud and didn't think that one day it would open up and fucking pour down you. Why did you lie to me about the insemination crap?"

"He was married, Edward!" I cried out. "With two kids. We'd been having an affair for three years and the day I got pregnant with Charli was the day I planned on leaving him, saying this wasn't going to work if he was still with his wife. I didn't give him an ultimatum; I made the decision to leave. But he confessed that he loved me and that he had been thinking of leaving his wife. He gave me what he called a proper goodbye, which was a fuck on the couch in his office and the one time he didn't use protection got me pregnant.

"I thought we were happy. He was getting the divorce settled and he moved out of his home and said once the divorce was over with I'd move in with him and we'd be a family. When the day I gave birth to Charli and met you came, I was with Alice and Rose doing some shopping when I saw Mike and some blonde coming out of one of the dressing rooms, obviously done fucking. I dumped him, knowing that this wasn't going to work, that he'd keep cheating on me. With my anger and seeing Rose and Alice beat him up, I went into labor, got into the first cab that came along – your cab – and gave birth to my daughter. The rest is history."

"Why did you see him? You said you two were over. What made you see him?" Edward wondered. He still didn't look happy.

"I was his lawyer up until a year and a half ago. I stopped once I became pregnant. The lawyer who dealt with his cases, Paul, was sick and Jacob asked if I could come in and handle this until Paul came back. Hopefully, since I got a lot done this afternoon before I came home, that when the case needs looking over, Paul will be back and will deal with Mike."

"Will you keep seeing him? Will you let him into Charli's life?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love him? Do you?"

I turned around, getting back to gathering things for dinner, ignoring the question to think of an answer. But Edward turned me around roughly and pinning me to the counter.

"Do you?" he asked more harshly.

"No. But it doesn't matter who I love anyway because right now all that matters to me is Charli and who's good enough for Charli. As much as I hate Mike Newton, he's her father. He's real good to his other kids, so I wouldn't doubt he'd be a horrible person to Charli." Me saying it didn't matter who I loved hurt me because I loved Edward and wanted him to be the best for Charli, but Mike was her biological father and since he says he wants to see Charli, maybe I'd give him a chance.

Edward looked at me with heat in his eyes and said, "I don't want him around Charli."

"Oh, don't start that! He can come by and see Charli if he wants to and if I want him to. You don't make the decisions about Charli's well being. I'm her mother and you're not her father!"

"Well, I'm the closest thing to a father to her! When he came in and we were arguing and fighting, she got scared at the stranger coming in and fighting with me. When I threw him out, she let _me_ comfort her. She clung to _me_ like I was her father. Plus, where the hell has he been all year? Why now, out of the blue, based on a decision your boss make, that he saw you and asked to see her? Why didn't he contact you earlier?"

"It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter about when and why he decided to come forth and see Charli! He did! And if he wants to see Charli, I'm gonna let him. Then I'll decide if I want the visitations to continue. I'm gonna do the responsible thing now."

"Responsible? Not that I don't love Charli and wish she never was born because she's one of the greatest things in my life, but do you think getting pregnant with her by a married man was responsible? In fact, I think the affair should have never happened because he was married! You should have been wise enough not to get involved with him, knowing the consequences about an affair. You're a lawyer for fuck's sake, Bella. I know you're smart, but being with him was a fucking dumb move on your part."

"Stop it!" I screamed at him.

"You stop!" Edward yelled right back.

"_You_ stop it!"

"No, you stop! I've seen you. I've seen you use Charli to push other guys away, giving up on your own happiness and another chance at love for her, and now you're doing it to me! That's it! I've had it! Now get out!"

_What the fuck? This was my apartment._ "I live here!

"I know it!" Edward paused, realizing that this was not his home, and left. He was pissed off and when he left, he slammed the door loudly, making me jump at the sound and scare Charli. I could hear her cries and I went over to pick her up and calm her down.

As her tears dried and she fell asleep on my shoulder, I let out a few silent tears, knowing I just fucked up my chance with Edward. I loved him and didn't tell him due to our argument, our first real argument that ended with him leaving. All the other times we fought, we realized our mistakes and made up. They were never this loud either.

I messed up and had no idea how to fix it.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: So how did you like Part 2? Let me know in a review! :)<strong>

**Sorry I had to end this part like that, especially with the delay in posting this. :( I know! Fights like those suck, but it'll all come together in the last chapter! I promise!**

**Oh and if you'd like to know, this is the song that plays on the radio in both the story and Look Who's Talking: Gene Pitney – A Town Without Pity – www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=8vAyitZPcMo **– ****It's a REALLY GOOD SONG! And this is the epic scene from Look Who's Talking where Kirstie Alley (Mollie) is singing to Mikey (voice played by Bruce Willis) & John Travolta (James) walks in on her: www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=nVVHcVXeqe8 So check those out!****

******OK! See you either late tonight or tomorrow with Part 3! Have a very Happy Thanksgiving everyone (to those who celebrate it)! ******Don't eat too much turkey that you fall asleep! Haha! ******If you don't, well just have a very good day! Bye! xoxo******


	3. Part 3

**A.N.: Hello! OK so this is the final part of 'Who's Your Daddy?'! I want to thank all of you who've been on this ride with me and enjoyed ... thank you! You all are the best! :)**

**And I will like to thank Ashley (Pandora's Box Is Heavy). She's the best pre-reader ever! (Here's a rose for you, Ash! }-;-'- )  
>You don't know how long she had been begging to see this from me in her inbox. Love you lots! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. And I don't own the rights to Look Who's Talking or the sequels. TriStar Pictures/Columbia TriStar and M.C.E.G. own those rights. I'm just borrowing the concept and some of the quotes from the movie.**

**Onward with Part 3! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Your Daddy?<strong>

**Part 3**

Since I believed (and proved) that Edward was no longer coming by my job to pick up and watch Charli after he came home from his shift, I let the day care continue watching her. I left around four, as usual, with her in tow and went back home. We didn't bump into Edward by the front door of the building, the mailboxes, the elevator or the floor of our apartments, which was unusual. I only hoped that when I got to my door that I didn't hear any sounds of loud moans of pleasure coming from his place. It would only kill me more knowing that what we had was a one time thing and that he moved on.

I made dinner for myself and fed Charli, gave her a bath and put her to bed before I got up the nerve to call Mike. I wanted to apologize for forgetting that he was going to stop by and for what happened with Edward. I also wanted to set up another time for him to meet Charli.

He answered his cell and we talked for a few minutes. He accepted my apologies and we set up that on Friday I'd come to his office and bring Charli.

Friday afternoon came and I was getting Charli and myself ready. I wasn't sure what to expect with this meeting, but I at least wanted Charli to look presentable. She was probably a mess a couple of days ago. Around two I took a cab to Mike's office. I was let in almost immediately upon my arrival. So much different than I was used to. I pushed the stroller into the office and Mike came out from behind his desk.

"Hello Bella," Mike greeted me. He looked down at Charli, crouching down to her level and started talking to her. In baby talk. It didn't sound good to me. "And who is this pretty girl? Hi princess!"

I caught a glimpse of my daughter and she didn't look happy. I'm wondering if she could sense something wrong about him. She picked up her bottle and tossed it at Mike's head.

"Ow! Damn it!" he cursed under his breath.

Charli just giggled. I had to stifle a laugh, covering my mouth. I composed myself and said, "I'm sorry, Mike. She's usually not like this with people."

"It's fine, Bella."

I took Charli out of the stroller, folding the thing, and let her toddle around the office while I took a seat on the recliner in his office, a different one than I remembered, one I knew we never fucked on. But then I started wondering if he ever fucked someone on this. I pushed it out of my head and tried to keep an eye on my daughter to make sure she stayed out of trouble.

Mike stood next to me as we watched my daughter. _Our_ daughter. Umm... I don't like the way it sounds to me. I've been too used to Charli just being mine, when in truth she is ours, but I don't think I'm ready for her to be _ours_ yet.

Every now and then I had to stop Charli from touching certain art pieces that were against the wall on the ground. Mike tried to talk to me, but my attention span was just not with him today. It seemed that Charli was trying to get me upset purposely. I can see that Mike was getting agitated and finally had enough, yelling, "Bella! Can you focus on us for one minute?"

My mouth dropped open at his tone. He'd never been that curt with me. I was the one who had the temper. "Mike... I'm trying to make sure my daughter does not screw up anything in here, so _sorry_ my attention isn't on _you_. In fact, the world does not revolve around _you!"_ I stood up, nose to nose with my ex.

"Look Bella... we need to talk. You know I love you, but I can't be with you."

"Alright... not that I'm here to take you back or anything. I'm here because you wanted to meet Charli," I replied with an attitude.

"Well, yeah... but I can't be there for her either."

"What?"

"See... I'm not mentally here to be a father to a baby."

"Um... you do know one of your sons is like two, almost three... a toddler. They're more to handle than a one year old. And Charli isn't a newborn."

"I know, but I just can't, Bella. I'm sorry. I'm going through a selfish phase. I need to be by myself. I'm trying my best to learn to be by myself, to take time to just be by myself, especially since I haven't been alone in years."

"I don't get what you mean, Mike. What about seeing Eric and Tyler? Are you not seeing them to be alone?"

"No, I see them."

"Then why can't you give Charli the same attention. She's your daughter just as much as they're your sons."

"Yeah, but I have to see them, because I had them with Jessica."

"Oh! You have to! It's not that you want to or love them more than Charli, but that you're required to see your sons weekly. I get it. And I also get that you don't want to put the effort in trying to get to know your daughter, especially since it's been almost a year since she was born and you never met her. And you wanted to meet her."

Mike looked shocked. "Bella, I wanted to at least see her since she's mine, but I can't be a father to her. I'm sorry."

"That's great. Just peachy, Mike. You know... forget it! Forget that we ever saw each other again. Forget that you have a daughter. I guess I'm gonna have to figure out some sort of excuse to tell her why she doesn't have a daddy. Huh... maybe I can tell her the truth and just tell her that her father is a douchebag and didn't want to get to know her because he was experiencing a selfish phase."

"You know I'm just trying to be honest, Bella!" He looked over to where Charli was. She was just standing there, a weird look upon her face and I knew that face anywhere. "Is she taking a dump?"

"No, she's thinking real hard!" I replied sarcastically, walking over to Charli and picking her up. I had a good idea and decided to change her diaper on his really expensive, one of a kind desk he got from Italy. "What was the point of me coming down this afternoon? You could have just told me this over the phone, you know. Then I wouldn't have had to waste my time and money to come here and see your stupid ass face."

"Bella, why don't you do that in the bathroom. That's a $10,000 desk."

I lifted the tapes off Charli's diaper, pulled the thing out from under her body and threw it, shit face down, on the desk. "Huh! Now it's junk!"

"Bella, what the fuck was that for?"

"Watch your mouth, Mike. Little ears," I said with a smile.

"Bella... I'm serious. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh, I'm not the one hurt. But think about Charli's feelings instead of yours for just a minute and wonder what she's gonna think when she's gotta do some sort of project to do in school about family and she's wondering where her daddy is." I finished up changing Charli, picking her up and putting her down on the floor.

"I admit the timing is bad," Mike said.

"I'm a very understanding person, Mike. I understand that you are going through your selfish phase. And I'm sure that you will understand that I am going through a destructive phase."

I then picked up the folded stroller, walked over to one of the ceramic statues in the office and, holding the stroller almost like a baseball bat, swung it, shattering the piece. Mike jumped at the sight and I took pleasure in seeing him upset at me destroying something of his. He destroyed mine and Charli's life by being a total dick, but I then decided I was thankful for him deciding to be 'selfish', knowing I'd never have to see him again. I destroyed a few more pieces and then I felt satisfied.

"Goodbye, Mike. I hope you have a great fucking life. Don't contact me. You're dead to me. Have been for a while." Then I left, taking Charli with me. Never again will Mike Newton screw up my life.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry that you had to meet that <em>mean man<em>!" I told Charli when we were back home. I just gave her a bath and was ready to take a shower myself once I put her down for a nap.

I'd still have yet to see Edward, but it gave me hope that me not seeing him made me think that he wasn't fucking someone in his apartment not twenty feet from my door.

"You'll never have to see him again. I wish I never introduced you to him. He was a poopy head." I wanted to call him an asshole or a dickface, but she's a child and has a brain like a sponge. As much as I would love if she absorbed the words and called Mike that to his face, I didn't need her knowing the words to have her spitting them out in public. I would come off as a bad mother.

"You know what I don't get? That the one person who's biologically connected to you treats you so horribly. I mean, you're his daughter. You should be the apple of his eye, his little princess, his baby girl and should be totally wrapped around your little finger. But no. But I'm glad. We don't need him, baby." I was putting on her pajamas, still talking to her. "Everyone loves you. All the kids at the playground love you, Alice and Rose love you, Grandma and Grandpa love you, everybody at work loves you, Edward loves you..."

Yeah, Edward did love her. He was more like her father and he treated her like his little princess, while trying to piss off Alice by making her like a tomboy. He was totally wrapped around Charli's finger. I loved him, and I bet she loved him, too. Edward did say she was scared and was crying when Edward and Mike fought. She didn't like Mike this afternoon. She felt that he was a threat, someone who'd get in the way of my happiness with Edward. Could it be that she's like some sort of mediator, pushing me and Edward together?

"Charli, do you love Edward?"

She answered me with a smile. Yeah... she most definitely did.

Now all I had to do was find a way to make him love me.

* * *

><p>It had still been a few days since mine and Edward's fight. This is the longest we've gone without speaking. Actually I don't think there was a time we ever gone without speaking until now. I missed him so much and I could tell Charli did, too. She was always looking toward the door, waiting for the moment Edward would just walk in unannounced to play with her. I would leave the door unlocked for him to just waltz right in. And I missed that.<p>

I missed how Edward would jokingly yell, "Honey! I'm home!" when he'd come in or how when I would come back from the gym he'd have dinner ready for us and was feeding Charli, as if he was a dad taking care of his daughter and was a husband who decided to cook dinner for he and his wife to take the stress off her after coming back from exercising.

He was a very important part of our lives. He made me realize the fun and joy in life that I had once pushed aside before having Charli because college, law school and my job was more important that I had no time for it. Edward changed a lot of who I am, and brought out an old part of who I was. And I knew he was my other half. And Charli was his daughter. She may not have any genetic tie to him, but for all intents and purposes, he's her dad... and has been more of a dad than her real one.

I had no idea how to win him back, especially since I never saw him. It was like he was a ghost or something that turned invisible, making me never see him. I knew he was here because I'd see a light occasionally out from the small crack of his door or hear footsteps in the apartment, but I never saw him outside that apartment.

Alice and Rose came over one afternoon, about four days since mine and Edward's fight, to call in an all girl day, with shopping and at home spa treatments. We first did the shopping, and I bought myself some nice clothes and lingerie and some really cute outfits for Charli from The Children's Place. Rose and Alice bought Charli stuff, too, always spoiling her.

Then we headed toward their apartment to do our treatments. We planned it that Charli would go down for a nap when we returned so we could focus on facials and mani/pedi's without worrying a baby would need our attention every five minutes. Totally kills the relaxing atmosphere.

Charli was asleep in her car seat when we arrived at the apartment. Rose was on her phone talking to her boyfriend, Emmett, and found out he and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, were there and were leaving in a few. The two guys moved in with their girls a while back, so it wasn't unusual for the guys to be sprawled across the couch and recliner playing video games when we'd come in occasionally. There were times Edward was there with them while Charli napped or played in her playpen.

When we got to the door, Alice said, "Go put Charli down and we'll get everything set up and also kick the guys out so we can continue our girl day, OK?"

"Yeah, hon. Hopefully she'll be knocked out for a while," I said with a genuine smile. I don't think I really smiled in days, and I was actually eager to get primped.

We walked in, the girls said their hellos to their guys, which really was making out heavily, and I headed back toward my old room turned nursery for Charli. It had all the essentials there for her so she could stay here at times, including the overnight stay when Edward and I made love. _Oh, Edward, I miss you,_ I thought. I frowned, me thinking of the memory making me sad because I missed him and he wasn't around anymore.

I took Charli out of her car seat and placed her gently in the crib, turning on the mobile to play the lullaby to keep her asleep. I had the bags of Charli's clothes, so I unpacked a few of the outfits Rose and Alice bought into the small bureau they had for her outfits, so she'd have something new to wear the next time Rose and Alice decided to watch her.

Then I heard footsteps walking toward Charli's room and thought it was one of my friends. I was going through my bag of Victoria's Secret bags and was reconsidering this black and red slip I bought. "Hey, Rose or Alice, whichever one of you came in. I'm reconsidering one of the pieces of lingerie I bought. I'm not sure it'd look good on me. I mean, I still have some chunk on me and I don't think I'd pull it off since it looks so tight. And it's really not like I'm gonna be wearing this for anyone anyway," I said as I turned around with said piece of lingerie in my hands, pressed against my body, and facing the man I longed to see, but didn't need to see him at this moment since I was so fucking embarrassed now. Edward.

"Well, in my opinion, you'd look fuck hot in anything, preferably nothing, Bella," he said with a small cocky smile, which returned back to pursed lips a second later.

I blushed profusely and threw the offending garment back into the bag. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I asked you first."

"Emmett and Jasper called asking to have a guy day at the apartment for the day. They said you and the girls were shopping and were gonna hang at your apartment. So I came here since I had a day off today," Edward said.

"Wait, no. The girls said we were gonna have a girl day here after shopping and you guys were heading out to the bar or something."

Then that's when we heard shuffling away from the door and hushes to 'Close the door! Lock it!' The door slammed closed and a chair was pulled to hold the knob. I gasped and ran to the door and tried to pull it open, but it wouldn't budge.

"Hey! Let us out!" I yelled.

"No! You two have been moping around for far too long and you need to work this out. We won't let you out until we know you've pulled your head out of your asses and made up," Alice replied.

They planned this. They planned this all along to get the two of us together since neither of us were talking. Not that I was at fault. It wasn't as if I disappeared off the face of the Earth. I know I was at fault for what happened between us, but Edward was the one who needed the space and was never around. I felt he needed to come to me when he cooled off, but I figured he was out of my life for good since it took forever for me to see him.

I yanked on the knob a few more times, then gave up. It was no use. They weren't gonna be letting us out until we worked out whatever was wrong out.

I turned to face Edward and he was just staring at me. I couldn't really read the look he had on his face, but it was a mix of pensiveness and slight anger. "OK. I guess we're not getting out any time soon. And the only way that we're leaving this room is if we talk." I stepped closer to him and sighed deeply, trying to come up with something to say. I guess what went down was mostly my fault. I lied to him, so I should apologize for my actions. But I believed he should apologize for not being around. I was willing to have worked this out days ago, but he was so distant and invisible that I couldn't.

"Edward... I'm so sorry," I murmured, feeling a tear fall down my cheek. "I'm sorry for lying to you and keeping secrets from you. You don't deserve to be treated like that. In the beginning, I believed it really wasn't your business to know the truth. I mean, we were total strangers. I wasn't gonna be spouting out my life story while in labor in a cab.

"But then you came to deliver my purse and over the past months I grew close to you, and it was eating me from the inside out keeping the truth from you. I wanted to tell you and I swear I was, especially when Mike came back into the picture. And then he came by unexpectedly and I forgot and you had to find out in the worst way possible.

"Please know that I wasn't gonna keep this from you forever. I don't want our relationship – I mean friendship based on lies. We have a connection and lies don't need to be what keeps us from getting closer." I looked down at my feet and let out a breath, ready to tell him something he'd be so happy to hear. "Plus, I, uh, told Mike to never contact me again. So he's not gonna be a problem anymore."

The entire time I was confessing Edward never took his eyes off me or cut me off. But now he closed his eyes, breathed in and out a few times before opening his mouth to speak. "You saw him again?"

I nodded my head slowly, but then I remembered he still had his eyes closed. "Yeah," I whispered.

"Why isn't he going to be around anymore?"

"He's a douche."

"Bella... what happened?" he asked, his voice tense, like he just wants to hear the reason, not shortcuts of the story.

"I, uh... I went to his office a few days ago, a few days after our fight and had him meet Charli. And he told me he still loved me... but that he couldn't be a dad to Charli. He was spouting all this bullshit about how he's on his own and has to be on his own and not deal with someone when he's trying to reconnect with himself, or whatever. The point is is that he was being a dick and that he didn't want to take care of Charli, even when he's gonna be seeing and caring for his sons with his ex. He said he was going through a selfish phase and I actually said I understood. And that I wanted him to understand that I was going through a destructive phase, and I let out my anger by smashing pieces of art in his office," I laughed out.

I heard Edward let out a chuckle, unable to hold it in. He was probably thinking that was epic or something and that Mike the Dickhead totally deserved it. "That was when I told him to never contact me again. I wasn't gonna be crawling back to him even if he wanted to continue seeing Charli, and now I didn't want him to even think of crawling back to me 'cause I was so not gonna take his dumb ass back."

"Good," Edward replied solemnly.

"Edward..." I said.

"Yeah?"

"What about us? Is there an 'us'? Are we alright?" I was seriously worried all was fucked up between us.

"Depends... are you gonna keep lying to me?"

"Never, Edward."

"Is there anything else you want to let out?"

"There aren't anymore lies I'd been keeping from you. Everything we'd ever talked about, besides the fake artificial insemination, was all the truth. I never lied to you about anything else, and I plan on never to keep anything so crucial from you." But then I decided to just tell him my feelings. It was time. He needed to know where I stood about _us._ "Actually... there is something else I should tell you."

"What?"

I stepped closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, and stood on my tip toes so that my face was almost leveled with his. I stared him right in the eyes and flat out mentioned something I'd been holding in me. "Edward... I love you."

"What?" he asked. Edward looked stunned, his eyes bugging out.

"I love you. I'm in love with you. I can't see myself with anyone else. And I believe that you're more of a father to Charli than Mike Newton ever was. I figured out that Charli was our way of moving closer together. And I realized that she trusts you and she found a threat in Mike. She actually threw her bottle at his head to express that she didn't like him. She loves you and you love her. She's got you wrapped around her finger. She's definitely a daddy's girl and you're her daddy."

"_Daddy._ I do like the sound of that," he breathed out.

"I like it, too. Now... the only question is is do you feel the same for me? Charli and I find you in our lives forever, but I want forever in a way more than you being my best friend and you her babysitter. I love you and don't want to ever let you go."

Edward looked at me closely, lifting an eyebrow, trying to read my facial expression to see if I was lying or telling the truth. Then he surprised me by pulling me extremely close to him, our bodies flush against eachother. He leaned down towards me and whispered, "I love you, too. I've loved you almost from the beginning. Me seeing you everyday and taking care of that little girl with you made me fall in love with her and you." He leaned his forehead against mine and took a deep breath before continuing.

"Bella, I'm sorry for hurting you by leaving. I never should have, but I was just so angry. You lied to me about something so important as who Charli's real dad was, and it hurt to hear that he wanted to be a part of your lives, even when he hurt you so bad, and I got possessive. You're _my_ girl and Charli's _my _daughter, not his. To hear that it didn't matter what I thought because Charli biologically wasn't mine was like a stab to my heart. But I know now you didn't mean it. I knew for a while that I wanted me to be like Charli's dad because I was the closest thing she's got to the real thing, but it really hurt to hear that he was back and that I was being replaced. What also hurt was that you didn't consider that what happened between us the night before was me telling you I was in love with you and wanted to be in yours and Charli's lives forever as more than what I was. That maybe it was a one time thing and wasn't anything special to make me be her father."

"I did, Edward," I cried. "It was so special and I didn't want it to be only one time. I was just angry... and I took it out on you and said something so insensitive. You're the best thing besides Charli that's ever happened to me. I love you and I only hope you'll love me, too."

"Oh, I do," he said before capturing my lips in a heated kiss, a kiss long overdue.

We continued kissing and then I pulled back, saying, "There's nothing to keep us apart, Edward. No lies, no secrets, no Mike. Just us and Charli."

"Just us and Charli," Edward repeated before kissing me soundly again. "But um... there is one more thing I should mention now that we have a 'no more secrets-slash-lies' rule. I, uh... um..."

"Oh God, spit it out, Cullen!"

"I was in the delivery room with you when you had Charli," he quickly said, all in one breath I might add. And I caught it all.

"What?"

"When I brought you to the hospital because you were in labor, one of the nurses assumed I was the father and threw some scrubs at me to put on. I tried to tell them I wasn't, but they didn't listen. I was there when you were asking for drugs, saying you were gonna split in half. I got your doctor to administer something to ease the contractions and saw you go into la-la land, as well as was in the delivery room when you were giving birth to Charli. I swear I didn't look at any that happening, but I held your hand and congratulated you afterward. I'm sorry. I seriously meant to tell you, but I just couldn't. Then we got close and all and, well, here we are."

I wanted to be mad at him, but I just couldn't. He looked all flustered and awkward that I laughed aloud. A loud belly laugh.

"Oh Edward... I love you. And it's OK. I was really wondering who this random dude in scrubs was in the room when he didn't give off 'nurse' to me, but I let it go since the pain was more on my mind than you in the room."

"Oh thank God!" he breathed. Edward kissed me once more, holding me tightly to his body as I wrapped my arms around his neck in a sleeper hold grip.

We then heard whimpers from behind him. Charli was waking up from her nap. I let Edward go and he went over to her crib and picked her up. "Hey, baby girl! How was your nap?"

Charli just held his shoulders and curled into his body. I heard her babble something, but I couldn't make it out.

"Did she say something, Edward?"

"Yeah." He smiled big, looking like the cat that caught the canary.

"What did she say?" I squealed. Charli has said a few words and I wasn't gonna miss one.

Then I heard it.

"Dada!"

I smiled a huge smile along with him, knowing that he's probably so ecstatic to hear Charli call him 'Dada'. And it fit perfectly for him. Edward was her daddy and that wasn't gonna change.

"Dada!" Charli squealed again, and Edward took the liberty and saying, "That's right, princess. I'm your daddy." He layered kisses all over her face and blew raspberries, which made her giggle some more. He then turned to face me and said, "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward." I leaned up and kissed his lips.

We were interrupted with the nursery door opening and our four friends stepping in with wide grins on their faces. Emmett was the one to speak up. "I knew that this would work!"

"It was my plan!" Rose exclaimed.

"Whatever. It worked. They're back together again, they admitted they're in love and Edward is smiling like a mad man because he was just called 'dada'," Alice said. "Now since Charli is up, let the four of us take her for the night and you two make up for lost time, if you know what I mean." She wiggled her eyebrows up and down to get the point across to say that we can leave to fuck. Even if we didn't understand what she was saying, her eyebrow gesture would have made is get the picture.

"OK," I told them. Edward said his goodbyes to Charli and she just swallowed the loving attention he was giving her. He puckered his lips for a kiss and she gave him a smacking wet one right on the pecker. He chuckled before handing her over to me. I gave her my goodbyes as well, getting a kiss, too, on the lips and put her back in her crib. Edward and I took off after that. Let's just say we ran really fast to his cab and got to my apartment in five minutes when it really takes almost twenty in Midtown traffic. We ran through the lobby to the elevators, where one was open. The second we stepped in, before the doors even closed, Edward had his lips glued to mine, his hands roaming everywhere.

"God, I missed you, baby," he grunted, letting his lips and tongue do illegal things to my neck. I moaned aloud and just wanted the fucking elevator get to our floor. In a way this felt like déjà vu, with us attacking each other in the elevator, wanting to just fuck already. Finally, the doors opened and I pulled Edward behind me to my place. I quickly unlocked it and plowed ourselves in. Edward swiftly swept me off my feet, kissing me passionately, and walking us into my bedroom.

I was dropped onto the center of my bed and Edward fell on top of me, ripping my clothes off one by one, me doing the same to his, and immediately entering me in a quick thrust. No foreplay this time around. I lifted one of my legs onto his shoulder so he could go in way deeper, and God it felt _so_ good! I let out the loudest moan and he pumped himself in and out of me, bringing me closer to my orgasm.

"Ungh! Bella! Come for me, baby. Come on, sweetheart," Edward groaned.

My pussy clenched around his cock and I came hard. "Oh! Yes! Yes! Ungh! I love you, Edward!" I screamed.

"Love... you... too!" Then he came, collapsing on top of me. He rolled us so my body was on top of his. I was sated and needed a break before another round. We had the entire afternoon to satisfy our cravings to make up for lost time. I needed to breathe.

"I really do love you," I murmured. Edward's fingers threaded through my hair and I leaned more into his touch.

"I really do love you, Bella. And Charli. I'm never letting you go. You're gonna have to kill me to get rid of me."

"Never. I'd miss you too much. And your cock." We laughed aloud at my comment.

We pecked small kisses on each other's lips before they transitioned into hotter and deeper kisses, effectively bringing us to round two of sex. This time I rode him hard and fast. Edward's large hands were everywhere, grabbing at my tits, holding my waist or hips, gripping my ass and thighs or massaging my clit for stimulation to bring me closer to my peak. I came a few times that round before he spilled into me. I fell on top of him, weak with exhaustion. I had no strength to even move off of him and he had to knock me over beside him to get me to move.

Later we ate, and talked more about us and what was gonna happen now that we were together and that Charli called Edward 'dada'. Edward suggested we get our own apartment for the three of us because it was pointless that he already spent most of his time at my place and just slept at his apartment, and with us being together, he'd most likely be spending the night in my bed. So how about moving in together?

"I think it's a great idea, babe," I told him with a huge grin on my face. It was one step closer for us.

* * *

><p>A month later, Edward and I moved into another apartment that was bigger than our original ones. It had three large bedrooms, a spectacular kitchen, two bathrooms and a spacious living room. Charli was 14 months and was chattering up a storm now since she said 'dada' to Edward. Most of it is still gibberish to us, but there are certain words she can say. And Edward and I still can't not smile whenever she calls him 'dada'. His face literally lights up like the Christmas tree in Rockefeller Center.<p>

I had a surprise for him, though.

Turns out that those birth control pills I got were pointless to get because I never took them at all.

And all the times Edward and I made love-slash-fucked like rabbits, we never used a condom. I guess he just assumed I was back on the Pill and I just didn't think about it until later. I seriously did not think I was gonna fall in love with him and thought I was gonna be alone forever.

But yeah... I'm pregnant! Six weeks. Turns out the first time was the time he knocked me up. He knocked me up good, too, 'cause I'm carrying twins.

We had finished unpacking (finally!) and were just relaxing on the couch, watching TV. Charli was sleeping in her room. We had our room, her room and the other room was going to be a guest room/office, but soon it was gonna have to be a nursery for the little ones on the way. We had plenty of space to put the bookshelves, desk and computer somewhere in the fucking huge apartment.

Edward was running his fingers through my hair, his favorite thing to do besides kissing me and making love to me, and was staring at me. I knew this was the moment to tell him this one secret I've been keeping. It was silent and there was no screaming baby and no annoying friends getting into our business... just us.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"I have something to share with you."

"You do? Hmm... let me guess. Are you a partner at your firm?"

"No. Though it may be in the cards"

"Umm... did you take on some mad famous person as a client? 'Cause that'd be pretty cool to know someone famous."

"Uh uh," I answered with a shake of my head. I really was gonna have to tell him since he sucked at guessing.

"OK, I think I got it... Emmett has been abducted by aliens!"

"No!" I laughed. "Though that'd be wonderful at times. But we saw him not even a half hour ago."

"Damn! Well, maybe they did and they didn't want him anymore, so they gave him back."

I giggled again at his theories. _What was next? That vampires and werewolves existed?_

"No, baby. Something way more realistic than Emmett being abducted my aliens, who unfortunately decided to give him back because they didn't want him."

"OK then. Tell me."

"Edward..."

"Yeah..."

I was leaning in close to him when I whispered the words, "I'm pregnant."

Edward's face was priceless. His eyes bugged out and his jaw practically dropped to the floor. "S-s-s-seriously?"

"Mmhmm. Six weeks and guess what?"

"What? I don't think I can take anymore surprises."

"It's twins."

Then he passed out.

_Oh fuck. Was this gonna happen everytime something big happened?_

I didn't know what to do, though I wasn't panicking. It really was just shock. I decided to get some cold water and dump it on his face to wake him up.

And it worked. And he screamed like a little girl. I wish I got it on camera, the expression and the scream. What a good way to blackmail him if necessary.

"Bella... did you just tell me you were six weeks pregnant with my babies? Or was that just a dream?" Edward asked in a panic stricken voice.

"No... not a dream. You're gonna be a daddy."

"Oh shit!"

"Are you mad?" I was worried now. I really hoped he wasn't upset or anything. I know it's so soon, especially since it's been six weeks since we had sex the first time and admitted our feelings for each other, but I believed Edward was in this for the long run. I mean, he always thought Charli as his daughter, even when he's technically not her father, so shouldn't he be extremely happy that I'm having his?

"Give me a second to let this sink in," he said, taking deep breaths and yanking at his hair like he usually does when he's nervous. "Whoa. I'm gonna be a dad? Like a real dad? I mean, I know I'm a dad, but a dad that fathered two children inside you."

"Yes, babe. I'm carrying two of your biological children inside me. Has it sunk in yet? Are you upset? I know it's soon and all, but—"

"Baby, I'm not mad," he soothed, pulling me into his arms. "I swear I'm not. Just shocked, caught by surprise. I thought you were on the Pill? I mean, you said you got them to have when you and _him_ were ready to, you know, when you were still with that dickhead, and that changed, but since you had them, I believed you started taking them after done breastfeeding Charli?"

"To be honest, Edward," I started, pulling out of his arms, but in turn decided to straddle his hips so he can face me completely when I told him what happened. "I completely forgot I had them. And also when he and I broke up, I didn't think I was gonna be with anyone like that for a long time. I actually thought I was gonna become one of those cat ladies. But then you came along. And when we first fell into bed with each other, my brain was not connected to my vag and I didn't think of making you use a condom. By the way, you knocked me up the first time, or one of those times that day. It adds up. So, it was an accident that happened both on our part, but a very good accident, 'cause now I'm having your children. _Yours."_

"OK," Edward smiled. "I'm over the shock now. I'm really happy, Bella. I love you. _Having my baby... having my baby."_ Yes... he started to sing 'Having My Baby' to me. I just shook my head in disbelief while trying my best to contain the laughter building up in me, but failing.

He stopped and moved in to kiss me fully on my lips, sucking the bottom one in and nibbling on it. I was losing my ability to resist and ultimately gave into it. Edward lifted me up into his arms, bridal style, and carried me to our room where he made love to me the rest of the night. In the morning, as we laid in bed, he whispered sweet things to my stomach, saying how he couldn't wait to meet the babies.

"I'm really glad I'll get to see you go through this pregnancy. I have to admit when you got into my cab 14 months ago you were a pretty hot nine month pregnant woman. And seeing the development is gonna be blissful, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. You're gonna be an awesome daddy again to these little ones."

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks after I told Edward about the babies, he proposed to me. We had a small wedding two months later with just our immediate family and really close friends and honeymooned on a cruise for a week to the Bahamas. Edward officially adopted Charli as his daughter when we returned and she bore the last name Cullen instead of Swan now.<p>

Eight months after dropping the 'I'm pregnant' bomb, Edward was once again arguing with me as we made our way to Lenox Hill Hospital to deliver the twins I was gonna have. We were having one of each, a boy and a girl, so fraternal twins. Edward was so excited. Everytime I went in for a checkup and a sonogram was done, he would stare at the screen, entranced at their forms and their heart beats, and he was over the moon when we found out the sexes of the babies.

Also he was all for me and him fucking every chance we got what with my pumped up sex drive.

The other stuff, like the morning sickness and back and foot pain, that made him feel sad, like he wish he could take it from me and go through it for me. He even said that if he could he'd deliver the babies. He saw me pop out one already and saw how awful painful it was to just do it for one... try it for two!

We were considering a C-section, but that would mean I would be in more pain, what with that being a surgery and all, that required a longer hospital stay due to the healing, and I hate hospitals, and I couldn't breastfeed my children. Also I wouldn't be able to do much because it'd be bad if the stitches ripped because I was doing too much. So it was natural labor (or as natural as it can since I was taking the drugs again).

But yeah, like 22 months ago, Edward and I were arguing and he was also driving through Manhattan traffic like a mad man. In his Volvo. The man wasn't a cab driver anymore. He decided to just be a pilot, taking on teaching more lessons a month, as well as keeping his weekend flying jobs, and being a stay at home dad for Charli and soon-to-be-here bundles of joy.

"God! Can't you drive normally, you fucktard!" I screamed out in pain, contractions hitting me full force now. I was being a bitch again, I knew, but _come on!_ I'm in _serious_ pain here! Edward was trying to be his calm self for me, even if I was being a total bitch to him.

"Bella, calm the fuck down! I'm trying my best to get into an accident and weaving in and out of stupid ass drivers to get us to the hospital. Please baby, breathe in and out. Calm down. Do the Lamaze breathing like we learned."

"Ugh! But Edward, it hurts! Way more than with Charli!"

"Breathe, sweetheart, breathe. Come on! I'll do it with you. Hoo-hoo-hee! Hoo-hoo-hee! We will, we will, rock you! Hoo-hoo-hee! Hoo-hoo-hee!"

"You are _so_ not breathing to the beat of 'We Will Rock You'," I seethed.

"Sorry, baby," Edward frowned.

We finally made it to the hospital and this time I didn't have to wait that long. I was given the epidural and it had taken full effect just in time for me to pop out these buggers. First one to pop out was our son, Andrew Patrick, Andy for short, and twenty minutes later was our daughter Nicole Elizabeth, Nikki for short. I think we were keeping the nicknames to sound the same, or something. They were just as beautiful as Charli was. And I couldn't believe it's been almost two years since she was born! How time went by so fast!

"They look like you, Edward," I whispered to Edward as we held the two sleeping angels.

"Yeah... my reddish brown hair, nose and lips, but the rest is you. I'll bet they'll have your brown eyes," he told me.

"Nuh-uh! Your green eyes once the blue fades, or one of them will have my brown eyes and one your green eyes. They are fraternal after all, so they're bound to have other differences besides their gender."

"I'll take that bet."

A few minutes later our family arrived: Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, my parents, his parents, Esme and Carlisle, (who I met only six months ago, but had fallen in love with them as I had their son) and our daughter, Charli. She was wriggling in my father's arms, itching to see the new babies. She was so excited to find out that she was gonna be a big sister.

"Hi Momma! Hi Daddy!" she said.

"Hi baby," I whispered.

"Hi sweetheart," Edward said. He had handed me Nikki, so I was holding both of them and Charli crawled into his arms. "Meet your brother, Andy, and your sister, Nikki."

"They so small!" Charli exclaimed in a loud whisper. "Hi babies. I your big sister, Charli. I gon help momma and daddy take care of you. I love you." She gave them small pecks on their foreheads, and we all smiled.

Our family was complete (at least for now). Charli had a daddy. I had me a husband and life partner who I never had to doubt would break my heart. And we had our children. All I hoped was that life wasn't too crazy for us to handle.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: So how did you like it? Let me know in a review!<strong>

**Aww... it's over! Well... not for long. I do plan on writing outtakes and maybe a futuretake for this in EPOV. Yes, from the sexy cab driver himself. Haha! I'm clicking complete for now, but those outtakes will be up soon! :)**

**Pictures will be up soon on my website if you want to see what I envisioned the apartment, Charli, what they wore, etc. to be.**

**Ummm... I think that's it. Thank you all sooooooooooo much for reading this! I enjoyed writing this and sharing it with you. I'm working on a whole bunch of stuff that I can't decide to really stick with one thing, but I'm trying. Hopefully I'll have something new up soon as well as these EPOV outtakes. OK... bye everyone! xoxo**


	4. Outtake 1: When Edward Met Bella

**A.N.: Hey everyone! **

**One, Merry Christmas Eve! And Happy Holidays to those who don't celebrate Christmas. I hope your holidays are going well :) **

**And two, I'm back with some more 'Who's Your Daddy?'! Here's an early Christmas gift to you all! I'm gonna be posting a bunch of outtakes in EPOV now, so we'll now be hearing his side of the story to fill in some blanks of what went down that Bella never saw or just to read what he was thinking when some things happened.**

**The first one is when Edward and Bella first meet... so that means the crazyyyyyy ass ride to the hospital with a pissed off pregnant Bella in labor. So who wants to know what was going on in Edward's head as he drove her to the hospital? Well you're gonna find out now.**

**I hope you all like it!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. And I don't own the rights to Look Who's Talking or the sequels. TriStar Pictures/Columbia TriStar and M.C.E.G. own those rights. I'm just borrowing the concept and some of the quotes from the movie.****

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Your Daddy?<br>****Outtake 1  
><strong>**EPOV  
><strong>**When Edward Met Bella**

My day started out normally.

I woke up, ate breakfast, took a shower, shaved, brushed my teeth and left my apartment in Midtown Manhattan.

I work as a cab driver. It sucks. I mean, who really wants to drive business assholes around New York City and get a shitty tip after them screaming at me for going the wrong way as their career.

Luckily it's just my day job. And I only work maybe at most five hours every other day. On weekends I have a different job. I cart rich jerks to and from places in a private jet. There I get a better pay check and better tips. And I also teach beginner flying lessons once a month to those who want to learn but aren't so sure if they want to commit to getting their pilot's license at the moment. There they learn the basics about a plane, like the gears and control panels, as well as safety precautions, and then I take them up in a plane and have them experience the real thing. If by the end of the day they want to continue going out for becoming pilots, they can take classes that would lead them to going out for their license.

I've had mine since I was eighteen, almost twelve years. Instead of college I chose to go for that and then I started working at the Marquis Jet flying the private jets. Since I was pretty much only working part time there, I decided just to drive a cab in the meantime, to bring in another income for myself. I mean, I'm living in New York City. Everything here is expensive. Probably just getting a studio apartment in the city is at least a grand a month. For one room and a tiny ass bathroom. Oh those were the days when I was younger. Now that I'm older and have a better job, I was able to afford a two bedroom apartment with a decent sized living room and kitchen and a bigger bathroom.

I also come from money, so it's not like I'm poor by any means. I rarely tap into the inheritance I got from my late grandparents on my dad's side. That's only for big purchases, like my apartment which I bought straight out instead of paying rent, and maybe soon a car, but since I've got the cab, I don't need another car.

But anyway… I'm heading out to go work the streets of New York City, driving people around to their destinations of choice. I do my job and that's all. I rarely talk to the passengers unless they ask me something.

Well that all changed today.

It was about two in the afternoon, and I was about to finish for the day when I was driving up 1st Avenue and a pregnant woman hailed me to the curb. I was thinking, _Alright, last one for the day. This should be quick. She can't have far to go._

Fuck, I was _so_ wrong.

"Lenox Hill Hospital, please!" the woman screamed out. And she groaned in pain. I looked around to see what was wrong, and by the way her face was scrunched up in extreme pain, and the sight of her huge belly, she was in labor.

"Oh shit!" I muttered and pulled into traffic, cutting off other drivers and zooming down 1st Avenue

"Hey, slow down! The first stages of labor can take hours!" she yelled at me, slapping my shoulder.

"Yeah, so can the midtown traffic!" I said. I continued making my way down the street, cutting in and out of lanes so I could get around the slow ass drivers who just can't seem to move. Every now and then I'd scream out curses at them. Of course I tried my best to not toss the woman in the back around so much that she'd get hurt with my speedy driving. When a situation like this happens, you just try your best to get to where you need to go as fast as you can, and safety goes right out the window.

"You idiot! Stop fucking going in and out like that!" she bitched out at me. I looked in the rear view mirror at her and I can see she looked like a pissed off kitten with her eyes narrowed and her lips pouting.

"Look I'm sorry! These idiots just don't know how to drive. Just relax. Take deep breaths."

Her face relaxed some and she tried to breathe like they do in Lamaze or something. According to a friend of mine, his wife did it and said it worked well. Of course another contraction hit the lady and she screamed out in pain.

"Come on, move it!" I yelled, slamming my hand on the steering wheel for good measure and honking the horn incessantly.

"Oh no! My water just broke!" I heard her cry out. I turned to face her, seeing her freaked out expression. I then looked down and her sweats were soaked and there was a puddle on the floor of the car. Fuck! I really needed to get her to the hospital before the baby pushed its way out of her in the back of my cab. I so don't need this now!

"Damn it!" I shouted. It wasn't out of anger at her, because what can you do when labor has a mind of its own, but it really was like a wake up call to really get to the hospital. "Move your fucking asses, people!"

Of course there was some street construction going on (there's always construction!) and cars were being directed in another direction... and away from where Lenox Hill was located. "Shit!" I cursed. I tried to talk my way out of going with traffic and shortcutting my way around it to get to the hospital. But the guy directing traffic flow was a dickhead and wasn't listening. I even screamed out, "It's an emergency!"

"Sorry, buddy! You gotta turn here."

I was pissed off now, and I did the worst fucking thing ever… insane, too. I blasted through the barricades and kept driving straight.

"Are you trying to fucking kill me?" the woman exclaimed, bending her waist over due to another contraction. It seemed that they were coming closer together now more than ever. "You son of a bitch!"

"Sorry! Hold on! We're almost there!" I just kept on driving, even having to go through fucking potholes, which made us bounce constantly and I bet she was gonna have my head if I fucked her and her unborn child up. I tried to guide her through her breathing because I'm trying to be nice and trying to make this ride easier on her in some way. I told her about my friend's wife's experience with labor and Lamaze. Though I probably should have kept my mouth shut and never blurted out to her to not get an epidural. She went off at me, yelling, "You know, the only people who say stupid things like that are men because they're idiots!" She must have thought I was crazy for even thinking such a thing.

"Look, we're almost there. I promise. When we get there and you're admitted, do you want me to call somebody to be there with you? A boyfriend or husband?" I asked as calmly as I could be. Driving a woman in labor to the hospital has never happened to me, and I wished it never would, but I guess I had my turn. I only hoped that someone could show up for her and take care of her so I didn't have to be around this anymore.

"I don't have a boyfriend or husband! I was artificially inseminated."

"What? Are you a lesbo, or something?" I stupidly wondered aloud. I mean it's a legitimate question because really only lesbians and women who don't have a man around would go and knock themselves up artificially. I totally support a woman's right to have a child by herself and do so in a Petri dish. But I really should have kept that to myself. I didn't want to come off as someone against people's sexual orientation or lifestyle. And I most likely just did.

She gasped aloud and slapped the back of my head. _Fucking hard, too._ "How dare you insinuate something like that! I'm not a lesbian! I am a career driven woman who just wants a baby and is not looking for a relationship. I've had fucked up relationships in the past and hell no was I gonna go get knocked up by them!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say that," I quickly said, just so she'd stop hitting me.

"Whatever! Just get me to the damn hospital with me alive!" she seethed. I was totally scared of pregnant women in labor now. Especially her at this moment.

Finally, I got us to Lenox Hill. I jumped out of the driver's seat and opened up the door to the backseat. I was trying to help her, but she just slapped my hands away from her. "Don't touch me! I'm going to have this baby without you touching me!" The woman waddled her way into the emergency room and went to the desk, telling the nurse about her predicament. I just followed her.

When she was wheeled away, another nurse asked if I was the daddy and before I could even say no, she dropped some scrubs into my arms and directed me to the bathroom to change and to the woman's room to be there for her. I tried to tell the nurse I wasn't the dad and that I was just the cab driver, but she was gone before I could open my mouth.

_Doesn't anybody listen to anyone anymore?_

I felt bad about just dumping the woman here and racing out of here, so I sighed and but the scrubs and face mask on and went to her room. I saw her there lying in a hospital gown and her legs wide open, huffing and puffing. I saw her cringe when another contraction came along. God bless any woman who goes through this because _hell fucking no_ would I be able to handle pushing a human being the size of a watermelon out the opening that's the size of a lemon.

"It won't be long now, dear," the nurse in the room said to her.

"I don't care! I just want her out of me! Please give me drugs!" she cried.

I then walked into the room and the pregnant woman saw me. When I was closer to her, she pulled me by my collar and whimpered for me to give her drugs. Lots and lots of drugs so she didn't feel a thing. Uh… I'm not the doctor, or even a nurse, and I don't have the authority to do that. She must be mistaking me as one, but I didn't tell her. But I did try to lean her away from having the drugs. I figured it would somehow mess up the child. I probably already fucked up this child because of my fucked up driving, and didn't want it any more fucked up.

"No, you don't want drugs," I whispered to her.

"Yes I do! I'm gonna split in two! It hurts so much!"

I sighed and asked the nurse to do something. She couldn't do anything without the doctor's consent and tried to explain getting an epidural would be pointless since the woman was dilated a lot. The nurse wasn't gonna budge, so I ran out and bumped into a tall woman in a white lab coat and scrubs and asked her if she was the obstetrician for the room the woman was in.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Weber and I was just about to come in here."

"Thank God! She's complaining she wants drugs, but the nurse said you're the only one who could administer them."

"Alright, I'll ease her contractions some." Dr. Weber gave the woman what she wanted and she looked utterly high now. And way less bitchy and irritable.

Less than an hour later, she was fully dilated and they were bringing her into delivery. I guess I was to follow. They prepped her and then told her to start pushing when a contraction hit her. I was on one side of her and the nurse was on the other. The doctor was in between her legs getting ready to deliver this baby. I tried my best to not look down at what the doctor was seeing because I'd probably pass out if I saw a human being squeezing its way out what was once something I'd enjoy seeing and bringing pleasure to. I also tried hard not to think about what this baby was doing to it.

So I just looked at her. She was sweaty, with her hair pushed back and her face scrunched up in pain as she delivered her child. As awful as she was feeling, she looked really beautiful. She may have been a total bitch to me in the cab as I drove her here, but she was now bringing someone into this world, doing what only a woman would be able to handle and that made her beautiful. Plus she had a gorgeous face when it wasn't pissy looking. Flawless milky skin, chocolate brown eyes, pouty berry colored lips and a blush to die for. Only thing I'd miss out on is that I probably would never see her again.

Then the next thing that happens is that the doctor was exclaiming that the baby was here and it was a girl.

"A girl," the new mother whispered.

"Congrats," I said to her. She looked up at me and smiled brightly.

"Thanks."

The baby was cleaned up and had her mini check up to make sure she was deemed healthy, and then brought over to her in a pink blanket. She just looked at the baby who looked like the spitting image of her. She was gorgeous like her mother. I felt like I was intruding on this special moment between mother and daughter, so I tip toed out and left after taking off the scrubs.

I made my way back to my cab, which was luckily not towed away. Not even so much as a ticket. I guess God granted me some pity since I went through hell in a matter of two and a half hours.

I drove away and brought the cab to a car wash so it could get cleaned… thoroughly. I looked in the back of the cab to make sure nothing that was mine needed to be taken out when I saw a large purse sitting on the seat. It must have been that woman's purse. I really should bring it back to her. But I didn't know if I'd be able to see her since I wasn't related to her by any means. _Hospitals and their damn rules._

I figured I'd wait a couple of days before returning it. I dig through the purse and found her wallet. I opened it to find her ID and it said 'Isabella Swan'. Well it's nice to know her name now instead of just addressing her as 'woman'. I looked at the picture and she was gorgeous on an ID picture, which really do make you look horrible. The address listed actually wasn't far from where I lived, maybe fifteen minutes at most by car, so in a few days I'd make a house visit and drop off her bag.

* * *

><p>Two days later, I headed over to Ms. Isabella Swan's apartment to bring her back her purse before I go to work.<p>

And I know I probably shouldn't have, but I went through her purse to figure out the type of woman she was. You can always tell the way a woman is by the contents of her purse. I think going through a woman's purse is just as bad as going through her underwear drawer. _Ungh, now I wanted to know the type of panties she wore._ She did say she was a career driven woman, so I figured a hot woman as herself wore nice looking panties to make her feel strong and confident.

I took the elevator to the apartment and knocked on the door. All I heard after a minute of waiting was an "Oh God!" It sounded like she was pissed off. _Uh oh. What did I do now?_ The door then opened and I saw Isabella standing there in a pair of comfortable pajamas that made her utterly sexy. Light blue tank and matching pajama pants that hugged her curves. Her belly went down some and now her tits looked HUGE! Like almost popping out of her shirt to say hello to me. Fuck I was getting hard at the thought.

She said hello to me and invited me in. I took off my Ray Bans and smiled cockily as she ogled me. She was giving me a once over, looking from my face to my body and back up again. Though she stared more into my eyes than anywhere else. It's common for me to hear that my eyes and my hair were the sexiest parts of me.

"Whoa! You really got your figure back, didn't you?" I teased. She blushed a light pink, but recovered to talk back to me.

"This is not my figure!" she exclaimed

"Well then, you got Dolly Parton's figure back." I chuckled at my joke. I could tell she found it funny some because she smiled some as she dropped her face into her hands and shaking it back and forth. She got a hold of herself and walked over to the baby in the carrier on the table.

"Um... I want to thank you for getting me to the hospital. Sorry I was being a bitch to you, but labor pain sucks and makes you act totally different. Plus I was also angry before I got into the cab. That probably triggered me to go into labor. So, sorry," Isabella apologized.

"It's fine," I replied.

"Oh! And I need to pay you for the ride." She went over to a little jar on the kitchen counter and pulled out a bill. "Here. This should cover the ride. I don't have dollar bills to give you as a tip, so I promise to pay you that another time. I think my bag was stolen." Little did she know I was coming here to return her purse. I reached for the money when she yanked it back. OK, maybe she figured it out now.

"Wait! How did you know where I lived?"

I smirked and held up her bag. "I found it in the cab. I looked through it to find an ID and it had this address on it, so I came to give it back to you. I promise I didn't steal anything from you."

"OK. And thank you for returning my bag; it has everything I need." She went through the bag and pulled out her wallet, finding a five dollar bill and handed it over to me with the twenty.

"Well, it looks like you haven't gone through it in a while and checked to see if you need everything in it," I said. _Ooh…_ maybe I shouldn't have said it, but too late. Maybe I can joke around with her again.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe I saw a little blue case that held particular pills in it that I'm sure you don't need since they obviously didn't work," I guffawed. _Yep… I went there._ When I went through her bag a few days ago, I'd come across her wallet, an iPhone, earbuds, some old receipts and some papers, a small makeup bag (cluing me in that she was pretty low maintenance with her looks), and – _drum roll please_ – birth control pills.

"I can't believe you just said that," she pouted, looking a bit insulted. But I just kept on laughing. As I laughed, I was in need of my daily cigarette, pulling it out of the carton and lighting it up. I was in the midst of quitting, but figured that if I only had one or two cigarettes a day, maybe my tolerance for nicotine would be low and then I wouldn't need it anymore. Besides they're fucking expensive now, so I also don't want to continue paying for an unnecessary luxury.

Isabella stared at me as I lit up, totally intrigued at what I was doing, I guess. Then she snapped out of it and yelled out, "Hey! Don't do that!"

"Do what?"

"Smoke around my daughter!" She yanked the cigarette from my lips and threw it into a coffee mug filled with coffee, it burning out once it hit the liquid and smoke filling the air. "Don't smoke that around my baby! Don't you know there's a twenty to thirty percent chance that a person who doesn't smoke gets lung cancer because they live with a person who smokes due to secondhand smoke?"

I had to joke with her again. "What are you trying to say? You don't want me to move in yet, or what?" I could see she was getting a bit annoyed with me making a joke out of everything she was saying to me, so I eased her anger down. "Alright, fine, I won't smoke around you anymore. If it helps, I'm quitting. I've only been smoking two cigarettes a day. Maybe I won't crave them as much soon that I don't smoke them at all."

"Well, it does make me feel better that you're trying to stop. I hate smokers. I dated one once and everytime we kissed, it was like I was like I was actually breathing a cloud of smoke in. Disgusting. And what makes you think I'm ever gonna see you again?"

"Well, I kinda know where you live."

"Not for very much longer. I'm moving out," she said, hands on her hips.

"What? Because I know where you live?" I asked, cocking my eyebrow up.

"No! Because I've been sharing this apartment with my best friends for a few years now and with Charli," she gestured her hand over to her daughter, who I guess was named Charli, "it's gonna be too much for them to have to deal with a screaming baby."

"Oh. Well, I can help you out, if you want," I suggested.

"I don't even know you."

"Well, we didn't really start off on the right foot. I'm Edward Cullen." I held out my hand and she shook it. Her touch sent an electrical current or something through my body. I couldn't explain it, but it felt right.

"I'm Isabella Swan."

"I know. I saw your name on your ID."

I didn't purposely joke with her to piss her off more, but I couldn't help but laugh that I could get a rise out of her for almost everything. She dropped my hand and went to cross her arms across her chest. When she made the move, I glanced down at her chest and her tits looked magnificent. But then she uncrossed them. I guess she didn't want me joking around with her anymore about her new body changes. Not that I would, but I wouldn't mind ogling at her because she looked _so fine._

"I like to be called Bella. Isabella is too formal around friends," Bella then said.

"So we're friends?" I asked.

"I guess."

"Well, Bella, if you want, I can help you out with an apartment. I found out that an apartment in my building is available for rent, so if you want to take a look at it, let me know." Little did she know it was the one right next to mine, but I didn't need to tell her that now. I hand over one of my business cards so she had my information.

"This says you're a pilot. You're a cab driver. Do you have these business cards that lie about you being a pilot so you can get laid?"

"Well, is it working?" I wiggled my eyebrows teasingly, but she just scoffs at my attempt to hit on her and shakes her head in the negative. I frowned a little, then shrugged. "Well it was worth a shot. But actually I am a pilot."

"What?"

"Me as a cab driver is my day job. I'm a private aircraft pilot on weekends. I fly rich assholes where they need to go and back. Pays really well. Otherwise I wouldn't be living in NYC. I also teach lessons once a month," I explain simply.

"Oh. That's cool."

"Yeah, maybe I can take you for a spin one day." I give her my signature panty dropping smile, and she returns the smile. Blushes deep pink, too. I love it.

"OK, well, I'm having this 'welcome home!' party in a couple hours and I need to get ready. Umm... can you just watch her for a few minutes while I change?" Bella asks.

"Yeah sure. Since we're friends and all. And plus, lets me get to introduce myself to the princess. She's probably not gonna be a girly girl when I'm done with her."

"Well don't brainwash her too quickly. Alice would have a fit if Charli ends up as a tomboy." I smiled in understanding and turned back to Charli.

Bella walks away and into her bedroom and I have my chance to introduce myself to Charli. She was a really beautiful baby, just like her mother. And since Bella and I were gonna be friends, I figured I should get the baby to get used to me being around her. And talk to her. I also heard that when a child sees the same people over and over again, they develop a familiarity to them or something. Also speaking to them normally, and not in baby talk, helps their brain develop better.

"Hiya toots! The name's Edward. I'm gonna be your best friend now," I say to the infant. She smiles and gurgles adorably that already has me hooked on her charm. I hold out my pinky for her to 'shake', and she instantly grabs on to it with her tiny hand. I gently shake and just as I'm about to pull away, Charli attempts to stick my finger in her mouth. Eh, I didn't feel like having spit all over my finger, so I pull it out her grasp before she could stick it in her mouth.

"You're cute," I continue saying to her, sitting down in the chair that's there. "I'm gonna teach ya everything! Baseball, football... I'll even teach ya how to drive one of these days. I did promise your mommy that I won't completely bring ya to the dark side that is a man's lifestyle. We gotta keep you pretty some of the time. Just not too pretty. We don't want any jerks wolf whistling at ya, you know what I'm sayin'?"

I was gonna be her protector. Almost like a substitute daddy who'd look out for his little girl. Yeah, I've already got this set in my mind that if Bella and I become really good friends, I'd be there for Charli as a father figure so she doesn't go a day without having a male figure there to protect her.

"So how do ya like the outside world. It's weird, ain't it? You spend the first nine months tryin' to get out and the rest of your life tryin' to get back in. Huh?" Charli kicks her leg and watches what she's doing, engrossed in her actions. Then she'd look up at me and smile, spit dribbling out her mouth, stare at me then go back to looking at what she's able to do with her hands and feet.

"OK... I'mma teach you your first lesson on coffee. I know one of these days you're gonna be the kinda girl who has to have coffee. Well, this is the right way to have coffee... not like those Starbucks drinks where everything's a soy vanilla latte, no whip, no foam and with an extra shot of espresso. Nuh-uh! Real coffee is none of that! You can have it black, which is just coffee, nothin' in it. Or you can have coffee regular, which means two sugars and milk.

"Now when I got my coffee just a few minutes ago, I asked for it coffee regular, but they seemed to tune out the 'regular' and gave it to me black. So I guess I'll be demonstratin' this for ya here. Here's the sugar..." I grab the sugar and pour a lot into my to-go cup. "Now, do you mind if I borrow some of this?" I continue, grabbing her bottle with milk and pouring some of it into the cup as well.

I take a sip and just as I'm about to swallow, Bella's voice speaks up, saying, "You know that's breast milk?"

I then realize the taste is off and spit the coffee/breast milk combination out, spraying it everywhere. I cough a hacking cough, utterly disgusted in what I almost drank. Bella's bent over, laughing her ass off and Charli is giggling away. I had to laugh because it was funny. I then turn to Charli and playfully asked, "Why didn't you tell me?" She keeps laughing and gurgling. Now I know not to ever drink anything out of her bottle ever again.

"OK, I gotta go. Got a job to do. I'll see ya later, Bella. Call me when you want to look at that apartment; I'll pick you up and drive you over." Bella nodded and walked me out the apartment door. I push the 'down' button and just as the doors open and I walk in, Bella yells out, "Wait!"

I turn around and face her beautiful self dressed in a pretty purple dress that hugs her curves perfectly. "I'm glad we're friends now," she says with a smile. "I'll call you this weekend to check the apartment out. And if you, I don't know, want to stop by every now and then to check up on me, I guess, you're more than welcome to."

"I'll be holdin' that to ya, Bella. Bye," I answer.

"Bye." I get back into the open elevator and watch the doors close, Bella disappearing by the millisecond.

"I've got it bad for her," I say to myself as the elevator goes down.

* * *

><p>Bella does take up my offer to show her the vacant apartment in my building a few days later. That's right next door to mine. I didn't want to come off as stalkerish, but since we're friends now, I figured that it'd be good that I was literally right down the hall, like if she needed a cup of sugar, a babysitter or just a friend.<p>

I pick her up from her apartment. Charli's not with her today, as Bella's best friends and roommates are watching the angel. I guess it makes it easier to look at the place without lugging a fifty something pound car seat with a seven pound baby in it who could be crying her royal blue eyes out and then having to feed or change her.

As we drive there, Bella tells me about her having no luck in finding an apartment with her friends helping her. It wasn't that she was coming to me as a last resort, but she just needed out of the apartment for her friends' sake and even if she wasn't close to where she lives now, it wouldn't be a big deal. Her friends were just all for Bella being close by and keep saying it's fine if she's still in the apartment. But Bella is selfless and is taking into consideration that eventually they're gonna get sick of a crying baby who wakes up at the worst time – in the middle of the night. So that's why she's here with me now.

We get there and the landlord shows her up to my floor with the apartment that could be hers. He leads her around as I watch from a corner in the living room that's similar to mine, just with different colored walls and carpeting. Also my place has furniture as this place is empty.

Bella asks the landlord all the necessary questions and then silently looks around the place again, I guess to get a feel to it and picture in her mind her living here.

Then she agrees to take it.

About a week later she moves in. I'm helping her out like the awesome friend I am, moving all the huge stuff around while she supervises. She and I also unpack all her kitchenware and other knick knacks.

By nightfall, we're beat. I was gonna come around the next day to help her finish unpacking. We exchange good nights and she was watching me leave, expecting me to head over to the elevators. But I turned right and headed to my apartment right next to hers that's barely twenty feet away. I heard her gasp aloud.

"So I guess we're neighbors, huh?" I asked.

"You knew this from the beginning, you jackass!" she exclaimed. But she was smiling.

"Yeah, I did. Just makes it better, ya know. I get to see you all the time since we're friends and all."

"Yeah, but you could have told me!"

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you by being Charli's babysitter whenever you need me."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. I need to lose this baby weight, so I'm gonna be going to the gym at night after work every couple of days, so I'll let you know when I need you. And tell me if you plan on going out or whatever so I know I'm not dropping her off when you got a hot date."

"Well actually the baby might help me score!" I say. Hey, it's probably true. But I doubt I'd look at another woman because right now I just want Bella. And I'm gonna do my best to be the best friend she ever had so she'll trust me, and maybe we'd fall in love one day. God knows I'm already falling.

"Shut up!" she laughed.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

"Yeah. Night."

We part ways and I enter my apartment. I am so tired and I just collapse on my king size bed without undressing. I lie on my back and wonder what could potentially happen between Bella and I should we get closer. I picture us raising Charli as our own, living together and getting married, as well as having a bunch of rugrats of our own.

Yeah, I could so imagine a real future with her and only her, with no other women rolling in and out of my bed just so I can get some. I just want Bella. Me being the only man she has and her being the only woman I'd want in my bed.

I drift off to sleep and dream about a future with the woman of my dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: So... what did you think? I really appreciate reviews and I love reading your thoughts, so click that little button at the bottom to leave me one! :)<strong>

**So this is one of seven outtakes that will be in EPOV. Yes... SEVEN! Again I'm filling in the blanks, so other outtakes that besides a retelling of a certain part that was in BPOV will be of when Bella wasn't around Edward, like when he babysits Charli when she goes on her date (that will be the next one) and also the fight with Mike. I also plan that the last one will be a futuretake, so we'll catch a glimpse of Bella and Edward when they're a bit older and raising _older_ children... so that means a teenage Charli!**

**I really hope you'll stick around with me for this ride!**

**So have a safe and Merry Christmas, and happy holidays! Maybe I'll post the next one in a few days. BYE! :D**


	5. Outtake 2: Babysitting Charli

**A.N.: Hey everyone! So I'm back with the second outtake of Who's Your Daddy!**

**I really hope you like this one! This one I'd say is the really fun one because it's when Edward babysits Charli when Bella goes on that sucky date. If you need to somewhat picture what's going on in this chapter, watch this: youtube(.)com(/)watch?v=pq9HRah3j5w. It's the scene from Look Who's Talking where James babysits Mikey and is dancing to Walking on Sunshine. One of my fave parts in the movie! :)**

**So yeah! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. And I don't own the rights to Look Who's Talking or the sequels. TriStar Pictures/Columbia TriStar and M.C.E.G. own those rights. I'm just borrowing the concept and some of the quotes from the movie. I also don't own the rights to the song Walking on **Sunshine** by Katrina and the Waves.**

* * *

><p><strong>Outtake 2<br>EPOV  
>Babysitting Charli<strong>

It's been about a year since I met Bella and Charli.

Almost a year of pure bliss because Bella and I had become the best of friends and I got to see Charli all the time. Bella mostly came to me when she needed a babysitter since I was the closest, and there were even times when we just chilled together.

I remember when Charli was still only a few months old that Bella wanted to get to know me more, and she pulled out the alcohol… because everyone knows that alcohol, especially tequila like Patron, is like truth serum. You blurt out everything. I got to see a different side of Bella, one who was totally laid back and didn't give off this façade that all lawyers are stuck up or only focused on their jobs. She told me old college stories and stuff about her growing up in a small town in Washington, old boyfriends… the works. I pretty much did the same, rattling off about my life as a rich kid in Park Slope, me not going to college and getting my pilot's license, and how I ended up being a cab driver in Manhattan.

Tequila equals truth serum._ Seriously. _

Bella had just started back up at work after almost six months of maternity leave. Her bosses, Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater, have been the most understanding guys in the universe, telling her it was fine if she took some more time off, seeing as Charli was so young. Bella just jumping right back into work while her child was only four months old would be so tough because she then would have to worry about feedings and changings. They encouraged her to take at least another month or two off, but she wouldn't have it. So they compromised that she could come back to work and bring Charli with her, leaving her with the day care. When she had breaks, she could see Charli, and she could leave earlier than she normally did.

Bella agreed.

And that's where I come in.

Occasionally I'd pick Charli up early from Bella's job once I got off my cab driving shift. Other times I had her the entire day, which got me in close with Charli, as she trusts me a whole hell of a lot and loves seeing me. Or I only saw them at night when Bella would come home, Charli in tow, then I'd watch the little princess while Bella went to the gym. We'd have dinner together… like a family almost. As if I was the husband and dad, and Bella was my wife and the mother, and Charli as our daughter.

It was perfect.

Well… not everything was perfect because after only a month of knowing Bella, I'd fallen madly in love with her. I couldn't see myself with anyone else. I rarely went on dates, and only did so just so I actually 'had a life' and not just attach myself to Bella and Charli. Bella would actually get angry with me at times and kick me out of her apartment and told me to go on my date. Then afterward, I'd come home, no woman in my arms, ready for me to fuck her, and just wallow because the woman I wanted didn't see me in that way. It fucking sucked.

I've been in love with her since Charli was a month old. She's just about one now. _That's almost a year!_ A _year_ without fucking anyone. I have a serious case of blue balls and my hand is getting sick of me. I want Bella so much and I only picture her in my fantasies when I jerk myself off in my morning shower and at night before I pass out.

So I've been keeping it to myself. I only hoped things would progress between us because I was the closest thing to a father to Charli and Bella would see I have what it takes to be a family man. I may act like a big kid at times, but that just shows that I have the energy to play around with Charli and not feel so _blah._ I also have the time to be around her.

Bella's lucky that her bosses are so understanding that she needs to work, but needs to be there for Charli. Some parents I'd figure aren't so lucky, who either give up their freedom to work because they need to take care of their kids or never be around them.

And I'm lucky that my schedule is pretty flexible, so I have all the time in the world to take care of the little princess, as I like to call her, and play with her, and still hang out with Bella and our friends, as Rose and Alice, and their boyfriends, Emmett and Jasper, have become mine over the last year.

What was amazing with being around Bella and taking care of Charli was that, since I saw myself as Charli's father figure, I got to see all her firsts. Her first crawl, first steps, her first babbled conversation with me and Bella, and her saying 'Mama' to Bella. I remembered Bella cried so hard that Saturday afternoon three months ago because she was so happy that her daughter said 'Mama' to her. It made Bella feel accomplished that her daughter saw her as the best mommy in the world.

If only Charli would say 'Dada' to me. That would be the best moment of my life, tied with the day Bella says she feels the same for me as I do for her, that she's in love with me.

What kinda hurt, besides Bella never admitting to me she felt more for me (though I'm at fault as well since I never bring it up), was that Bella started dating.

Yes… _dating._ I always fear Friday nights because they're usually her date nights. And so far every one of them have been shitty ones. The guy always seemed… _off._ Too mean, too OCD-ish, too demanding, too much of a prick. Always something wrong with him.

As much as I hated seeing Bella leave for a few hours almost every Friday, fearing that the date will go well and then she'd find her perfect man and perfect father for Charli, leaving me out of the picture, I hated it even more when she came home pissed or sad.

Most of the time it was her coming home pissed off.

But one time she came home crying because she and the guy she was on the date with had gone to dinner, and everything seemed to be going right. Then they went to a club. Bella left for barely five minutes to use the bathroom, and the guy was already making out with some petite blonde with huge fake tits against the wall, practically dry humping her. Bella thought this could be something, as much as I hated her even considering the fucktard as _the one,_ and then was crushed to see that he had wandering eyes and hands on their date.

So yeah… she's dating losers set up by Alice and Rose and I'm fucking hurt that she's willing to waste a few hours with these assholes, but won't even think of me in any way other than friend.

Tonight is a Friday, which means Bella's got a date. Well I stepped it up one. I was already gonna be babysitting Charli for the few hours Bella would be out, just like I always do, but I wanted to pretend I had a hot date afterward just to prove that Bella would be back sooner than she would plan to be, and that maybe it's time to give up on them and maybe give me a go.

We'd never have to go through the awkward 'getting to know you' stage since we know everything about each other, except for me being totally head over heels in love with her. And I already know how to show her a good time and would treat her right, how she's supposed to be treated.

Plus I look fuckawesome in a suit. When I brag about me having a hot date, which is usually a lie since I barely date anyone, I can see a hint of jealousy, like that maybe she doesn't want me dating anyone else.

The real truth was that before I was to babysit Charli for tonight, I was on a job being a pilot for some corporate big wig who needed to be flown to Florida for a few hours and back in time for a four o'clock meeting. So I was gone at seven this morning and returned by three. I needed to be in a suit when I flew people in the private jets. I got back to my apartment by four thirty and just chilled in my apartment, sans suit jacket and tie, until six-thirty when Bella would go on her date.

So when I had to head the twenty feet down the hall to her apartment, I was back in my tie and jacket, messed my hair up some more and sprayed on a little bit more cologne. I knocked on Bella's door, but when she opened it, I decided to hide myself, confusing her. She stepped out, looking for me. _Fuck, she was gorgeous!_ She had her naturally wavy hair down, her makeup all sexy looking and had a tight blue dress on that enhanced her curves perfectly. I seriously was one second away from pinning her against the wall and kissing her with all I had to express my feelings for the past year.

What I ended up doing was scaring her a bit by stepping up behind her quietly and running my fingers up her ribs, tickling her, and making her scream and jump in the air. Me being the teaser I am was that I exclaimed, "Whoa baby! Hot mama!" and embarrassed her.

"You asshole! Don't do that again!" she scolded, but laughed anyway.

"Fine," I replied, pulling her in for a tight hug, rocking her back and forth a little. Bella once said I had the best hugs. She had grown comfortable with me showering her with affection like my hugs and kisses on the cheeks, which I did just next. "You do look beautiful, though."

"Thanks." She looked me up and down, praising my attire. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Well, baby, I got myself a hot date."

"Uh huh. Well, tell her you'll be picking her up late 'cause I'll probably be late."

"Yeah... but I think you'll be home much sooner."

"And why do you say that?" she asked, putting her hand on her hip, and cocking an eyebrow up.

"Well you haven't been having much luck with the dating scene and you mentioned he's a doctor. Don't you think he'll be pretty douchy? I mean a lot of doctors are because they're rich and shit, ya know?" I stumbled over my words. I was trying to subtly convince her that he wasn't worth it and I was the better choice.

"No, I don't know. This is actually my first date with a doctor."

"Oh, well, I still, think you're gonna be home early."

"Fine. Think what you want." She turned on her heel and walked back inside. A guy with short dirty blonde hair was sitting on the couch, Charli right next to him. She introduced me to him, his name being James Hunter, and left me with the guy so she could get her coat.

I had to do something to make this date purposely go wrong 'cause she seemed confident that James was the perfect candidate for her to continue dating and be a future father to Charli. I wouldn't have it if I could help it.

"So you're a doctor?" I asked, just striking up conversation.

"Yeah, a pediatrician," he replied.

"Oh, so you like kids?"

"Yeah, they're alright. I have a thing for single moms, so me curing their kids and me working my charm on them, you know, get me some tail."

_Ugh, this guy was a total pig. _ Totally unworthy of the goddess in the other room. I needed to guide him in the direction that would make him think of Bella in a way that would make her never want to date him again.

"Well I've known Bella for the past year now, so I know a lot about her. I'll give you some tips. Bella is extremely liberated. She likes to pay for things herself and can get her own door… actually would rather open the door for the guy instead of the other way around. And, uh, she could handle any type of conversation involving nasty things at dinner, so talk about nasty stuff about you or about experiences you've had working as a med student and doctor. She gets off on stuff like that. She's into kinky stuff."

"Oh. OK. Thanks man!"

"No problem." This date was gonna end badly… I just knew it, and I was so looking forward to hearing Bella be pissed off about this douche.

Just then Bella came out with her coat on. She kissed Charli goodbye and waved bye to me and left with James.

I give this date a max of two hours before Bella comes stomping home.

Once the door was closed, I loosened up my tight ass tie & peeled my jacket off. I turned to Charli who was looking at me from her post on the couch. "Ready to play, sweetheart?" I asked.

"Yay!" she squealed. She couldn't really talk, just babble, but she was able to say a few simple words. I stood up from where I sat on the arm of the recliner and walked over to my princess. I picked her up and lifted her up and down while she screamed with that bell like laughter that is just like Bella's.

"Did Mommy feed you?"

She nodded. _Good…_ we get to play the rest of the night until Bella comes home. I threw Charli over my shoulder and she giggled as I stalked over to the stereo. Bella's iPod was hooked up to the jack, so I scrolled through her list of songs and found the one I wanted. Something upbeat. 'Walking on Sunshine' by Katrina and the Waves. Awesome song! And I'm a guy saying that.

The beginning drum beats kicked in and I plopped Charli's feet on the table. I took hold of her hands and I started dancing, her following along. When I twisted, she twisted; when I jumped around like a crazy person, she did, too. It was so cute. I wish I could get this on camera for Bella to see, but I kinda like basking in the fact that this was my time to be with Charli, and I wanted to have fun with her alone.

"Go Charli!" I exclaimed, and that made her smile wide. _Damn, I love this little girl._ She was the best kid I ever met, and that's rare for me to really say I like kids. Charli to me is my daughter. I see her as my daughter, I treat her like she's my daughter. Really for all intents and purposes she's mine, since she's really only known me as a father figure. It may not be genetically correct, or even legally correct, since Bella and I are not married, as much as I want Bella to be mine, but Charli was mine. I loved her that much.

We continued listening to upbeat dance songs. I even pretended to air guitar to a favorite rock song of mine and danced like Michael Jackson… Charli got a kick out of that. She squealed in delight and clapped her tiny hands loudly after each of my performances. We took a break where I read Charli a Dr. Seuss book, but then got right back into dancing to music.

Eventually, I collapsed in a heap on the couch, exhausted from all the dancing I was doing. Charli climbed on top of me and laid on my stomach, staring at me with her doe like blue eyes. Blue not like her mother's. Definitely had to be from her father, the sperm donor. Even though they weren't Bella's chocolate brown, or as much as I wished and tried to picture as my green, they were the most beautiful royal blue eyes I've ever seen. And her dark brown curls in cute, tiny pigtails made Charli even cuter. This girl has had me wrapped around her finger since day one.

"Want some ice cream?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

I lift myself up, grabbing underneath Charli's arms to lift her up and place her in my lap, her body facing me. I Eskimo kissed her (or as I call them with her 'nosey kisses'), her giggling as we did so, before scooping her up in my arms and carrying her to the kitchen. I held her on my hip as I raided through the freezer and found the ice cream Bella had stashed in the back. Strawberry was Bella and Charli's favorite. I usually preferred vanilla or chocolate, but I liked strawberry just fine now that these two girls were in my life.

I sat the little girl on the counter as I pulled two bowls, two spoons and the ice cream scooper out. Charli watched as I scooped two scoops in mine and one in hers before loading on the toppings: whipped cream, chocolate syrup, rainbow sprinkles and, of course the best part, the cherry. I pulled her into my arms as I carried her and our treat into the living room, where I sat her on my lap as we watched _Finding Nemo_ on DVD and ate our dessert.

I looked around as we watched the best kid movie ever and saw that the apartment was a total pig sty from our playing and dancing from earlier. _Ah hell! I'll clean it up once I put Charli to sleep. _

I decided that I'd help Bella out and give Charli a bath since she was all sticky from the ice cream. Charli decided to be funny and eat with her hands instead of her spoon and also paint my face with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. I took it in stride and laughed as she drew random pictures on my face with the sugary toppings.

I even dolloped a bit of whipped cream on her button nose, taking a picture of her and me with my phone. We were smiling huge toothy grins. I even took one of her kissing my lips, her hands gripping my face, and one of me blowing a raspberry on her cheek, her face all scrunched up in laughter. I would forever keep these pictures as memory keepsakes for when Charli was older and I needed to take a trip down memory lane because I didn't want Charli ever to grow up.

Once I gave Charli a bath and dressed her in her lavender footsie pajamas, I wrapped her in a blanket and laid her on my stomach, while I laid on the couch, continuing to watch the movie, the part of _Finding Nemo_ where Marlin and Dory are in the whale's mouth.

A short while later I heard Charli's heavy breathing and I knew she was asleep. She looked so peaceful.

I don't know when I did, but I fell asleep and was woken up by a bright flash.

"Hmm?" I mumbled sleepily. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Bella hunching over my body with a camera in hand. Like me, she wanted to capture a lot of moments so she had memory keepsakes of when Charli was a baby to look back on. I wonder if she wanted to keep keepsakes of me with Charli because she knew I was the best guy Charli would ever know as her 'dad'. "Hey," I then said.

"Hey. I'm home," she whispered. "You can go on your date now." _Date?_ Oh yeah. I forgot I told Bella a white lie about me having a hot date so she'd be jealous. Of course I never had one, but Charli was able to fix that up.

"Nah... never was a hot date. Charli was my date tonight. Best one I've been on in a long time. Oh, and sorry 'bout the mess. I was gonna clean it up, but we fell asleep."

"It's OK. Go back to sleep. It's fine you staying the night."

"How did your date go?" I asked. I had to know. I only hoped it was horrible since I gave fake pointers to the asshole she went out with. If it actually worked in his favor, I was gonna have to kick my own ass, then his.

"Oh perfect! We're planning a spring wedding!"

I could sense the sarcasm. So it didn't go well. Awesome! I played dumb and pretended to believe things went well.

"Really."

"No... it sucked! He mentioned that you gave him pointers," she smirked. _Ah damn! He snitched on me._ I blushed in embarrassment, knowing she caught onto my act.

"Alright, fine. I told him things so the date would go bad."

"Well, he fell for it and was a total jerk, so thanks for sort of helping me out," she said, kissing my cheek. I loved the feel of her soft lips on my skin. If only they kissed my lips; then I'd be in heaven. "Go back to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

"OK," I mumbled and closed my eyes again. I felt a blanket cover me and Charli's weight lifted off me. I internally pouted because I liked having her close to me. She fit in my arms perfectly as my little princess. I only hoped that one day she'd officially be my little princess and me as her daddy.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: So... what did you think? I really appreciate getting reviews, so leave one by clicking that little button below! Thank you! :)<strong>

**So this was the fun chapter! And I REALLY think you're gonna LOVE the next one! Hint hint... lemon! I should be posting that one next week. I just need to write the other ones and then I'll be good with posting outtake 3. The drama will be coming in outtake 4, so I'm preparing you for that now. The lemon might just help some before the blow up.**

**Anyway... I really hope you all have a very Happy New Year! To those who are already in 2012... I hope the new year is starting off right for you right now. And to those who are dying for 2012 to be here and are partying (not sleeping haha!), I hope you enjoy the night! I can't wait for the ball to drop and for the new year to arrive! So HAPPY NEW YEAR! :) xoxo**


	6. Outtake3: Edward & Bella Go For a 'Ride'

**A.N.: So here's number 3 for you! I really think you're gonna love this one! Haha! Lemon! :) We're gonna see what Edward was thinking when all was happening!**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. And I don't own the rights to Look Who's Talking or the sequels. TriStar Pictures/Columbia TriStar and M.C.E.G. own those rights. I'm just borrowing the concept and some of the quotes from the movie.****

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Your Daddy?<br>Outtake 3  
>EPOV<br>Edward and Bella Go For a 'Ride'**

One afternoon, I was minding my own business, wanting to spend one of my Saturdays actually trying to clean up my apartment.

I didn't really want to… it wasn't completely a mess, but it'd be nice to actually have it clean somewhat for once.

Charli's toys were all over the living room from when she comes over to my place and I had some unwashed dishes from last night. Plus it seemed the apartment needed to be aired out some. I opened some windows and turned on the fan to let air circulate. After a while, I closed the windows; it was getting kinda chilly seeing as it was mid autumn now and outside was getting colder.

I attempted to attack the small hill of plates and cups in my sink when I heard loud music coming from Bella's apartment. An oldie from the sixties and something that I think was played in a late 80s movie about a talking baby. A good song as well.

I left the dishes and exited my apartment, to check out what was going on at Bella's place. Maybe like me she was attempting to clean and needed music to keep her going. I locked up, in case I ended up spending my day with my two favorite girls at their apartment.

The door was unlocked and usually I'm welcome to just come in when it's unlocked. The sight that was in front of me was a sight I would never, ever, erase from my brain. It was forever etched in there for me to look back on when I needed a personal release.

…_Why don't they help us_  
><em>Try to help us<em>  
><em>Before this clay and granite planet falls apart<em>

_Take these eager lips and hold me fast_  
><em>I'm afraid this kind of joy can't last<em>  
><em>How can we keep love alive?<em>  
><em>How can anything survive?<em>  
><em>When these little minds tear you in two<em>  
><em>What a town without pity can do<em>

Bella was feeding Charli some mac and cheese and as she did, she was dancing sexily. It was so fucking hot to see her dropping down and twisting her way back up, and shaking a towel in front of Charli. It was sexy, but it was also quite funny, too, and I couldn't help but laugh. Silently, of course. I didn't need for Bella to know I was watching her and for her to get embarrassed or pissed at me.

When the instrumental part came, Bella went over to the refrigerator to get something to drink out of it, and from there she twisted her sexy hips slowly down till she crouched to the ground, and slowly lifted herself up, sticking out her luscious ass out for me to see and shaking it some.

Ungh… I needed to do something about my hard on.

I decided that maybe this was the time to express my feelings for her, not in words, but in me singing and touching her. Maybe she'll catch on to how I've been feeling for the past year. All my subtle signals were really too subtle for her, and this was the way to put myself out there… while being also my funny ass self.

When the instrumental part was over and Gene Pitney started singing again, I thrust the door open and started singing along and dancing, hip thrusting as well. Charli let out a loud giggle and Bella stood there, totally embarrassed that she was caught, but I wasn't gonna tease her, I was gonna join in on the embarrassment as well, and show her how I felt through my body language.

_How can we keep love alive_  
><em>How can anything survive<em>  
><em>When these little minds tear you in two<br>What a town without pity can do _

I saw Bella scowl, and try (and failed) to hide her smile by turning away, while I grabbed her hips from behind and pulled her closer to me as I stupidly danced with her. I bet she felt my hard on against her ass. We danced a little bit before I quickly turned her around, holding one hand around he waist and my other holding one hand as we did a little pseudo waltz. I sang to her as I turned her around in circles, stopping her and leaned her across the table.

_No it isn't very pretty  
><em>_What a town without pity  
><em>_Caaaaaaannn doooooooooo!_

This was my chance. I was gonna kiss her. I know she was looking at me like she maybe wanted to kiss me. Did she want me as much as I wanted her?

I leaned in close, my lips barely an inch away. But then she pushed me away. I think to her Charli clapping pulled her out from under my spell. "Charli is watching. We can't do this." When she pushed me off of her some, I pulled myself up and then took her hands and lifted her to her feet… her crashing into my arms, where she needed to be.

I decided that Bella and I needed a bit of alone time. Maybe I could take her flying.

"Look, I have an idea... I was wondering if you want to come fly with me today," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"Seriously... I want to take you flying today. I'll show you what it's like to be up in the air from the pilot's view."

"I don't know..." she trailed off nervously. _Did she think I was a bad pilot or something? Was she nervous to be on a plane?_ With me there, I'd make sure she was safe. I wouldn't intentionally hurt her or put her in danger if I knew it wasn't safe. Plus being in a plane is actually safer than being in a car.

"Oh come on! Please! _Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away!"_ I sang. Ahh… Frank Sinatra. You can't say no to when you break out Frankie. She laughed and knew that was one of my ways to get her to say yes. And it worked. She sighed and whispered out "Yes."

"OK... I already called Rose and Alice and they said it'd be fine with them to babysit Charli while I took you out, if you agreed. And since you did, let's drop her off," I say all in one breath. OK… that was a lie. I never had any of this planned. I didn't call Rose and Alice to have them babysit Charli, but I believed they'd agree. They always looked for moments to see their goddaughter. Plus maybe it was time for me to tell them my true feelings for Bella, that I wanted her and I wanted to be Charli's daddy.

I let go of Bella and went to lift Charli out of her highchair. I gave her a loud smacking kiss on the cheek and Eskimo kissed her while she laughed out her bell like laugh. As I held her on my hip, her small hands clung to my shoulders and around my neck. With her on my hip, I picked up her car seat that Bella had in the house for when she's in my taxi, and left the apartment, jabbing the 'down' button so we can quickly get out of this joint.

When I was outside and had Charli's car seat in the back with her in it, I pulled out my cell and called Alice and told her of my plan.

"Oh! That's great! Of course we'd take Charli for the afternoon! And keep her overnight if you two should, I don't know, spend the night together, if you know what I mean?" she giggled.

"Thanks, Alice. We'll be over shortly."

"Just so you know, I've been rooting for you to be with Bella. I see how you act around her and Charli… like they're your world. We push these men at Bella because we want her to be happy, and it doesn't. I think she loves you, too, and we'll stop with the dates. You deserve her, Edward." Then she whispered out, "And she deserves happiness. Go get her!"

"Thanks. Bye."

Just as I ended the call, Bella came out of our apartment building with Charli's diaper bag on her shoulder and her purse in the crook of her arm.

We dropped Charli off with the girls, Alice and Rose giving me a wink as Bella turned around to leave, with me smiling back at them and leaving their apartment. I drove us to where I fly my Marquis jets, picking a smaller plane for us to fly in. I told the girl at the front desk that I was just gonna fly out a bit with Bella and it looked like she didn't care what I was there for, but just that I was there. She tended to space out whenever I was there, and usually I'd flirt with her, but now that I had Bella in my life, even if she wasn't mine, I didn't jump women like I used to.

Bella looked relatively calm when we showed up at the place and got on the plane, but it was after take off she seemed to panic.

"Where are the parachutes?" she asked.

"Parachutes? No, there aren't any parachutes," I said seriously.

"What? What are you talking about? No parachutes? Have you ever seen _Sweet Dreams? The Buddy Holly Story? La Bamba?"_

I know it's wrong to tease her about something serious as not having parachutes in the plane, but I was a jokester, and Bella really should know by now that I play around with her a lot. Of course there were parachutes. Again… I wouldn't intentionally put her in danger.

"There's one big difference here: they were, like, rock legends and you're not," I replied sarcastically and with a Valley Girl voice. Ugh… I don't ever again want to talk like one of the dumb blondes I used to fuck.

She hit my arm hard, so I confessed. "Look, don't worry. I wouldn't have taken you up here if I didn't make sure everything was in working order and make sure that we had parachutes. Relax."

"OK. I'm sorry. I'm just a nervous flyer," she said a bit breathlessly. If it wasn't because she was nervous, I would have thought it was because she was hot and bothered.

"Why didn't you tell me? I wouldn't have made you come if you really were scared." She really was scared and nervous. _I'm such a fucking idiot!_ And she seemed nervous before when I brought up me taking her flying. Why didn't I take into consideration that she really was genuine in the fact she was scared to be up in the air? I was so gonna kick my ass for doing this.

"I'm sorry, Edward. You just seemed so happy. And I trust you... I trust that you're a pilot who makes sure everything's ready for take off and that there were parachutes. I'm just being my cautious self," she reassured me, rubbing my arm to soothe me. It felt good having her hands rub me up and down. My pants were now tighter than they were before, and I knew I was eventually gonna have to admit my feelings or somehow act on them, because I really needed a release, and not one brought on by my hand.

I put thoughts in my head to bring my hard on down some, and turned to her and asked with a huge smile, "Alright. So... wanna learn how to fly?"

She giggled and answered, "No, I can't," while turning her blushing face away.

"Oh, come on! You know you want to."

"Well I don't know what to do!"

"Hence the reason I'm here! Duh! Give me hand." She put her hand in mine and directed her, "Now put it on my stick." OK, it came out in a double meaning. I would love it if she put her hand on my _stick,_ but I really meant for her to put in on the _joystick._

"I am _not_ putting it on your stick!" I exclaim as she yanked her hand away.

"Bella, you know I didn't mean it that way!" Even if I did. "Just put it on my stick."

She did, and then I blurted out, "Oh! That feels so damn good, baby!" because like I said… I'm a jokester. She pulled away again, but I grabbed her hand and put it back on the joystick that controls the plane. "I'm kidding, Bella!" I laughed.

I spent a few minutes having her control the joystick as I explained what parts of the plane did. I let her have total reign of flying the plane for a few minutes more before taking back control and landing us back on the runway.

"Oh my God! I was flying! That was so cool! It felt so amazing!" she screamed out in excitement as I helped her out of the plane.

"It's like great sex, ain't it?" _Oh yeah… I went there._

"Well, I haven't had that in a while," she laughed out nervously, blushing a little. She looked so beautiful when she blushed a deep red, and I'm usually the reason or the instigator. I really wondered if it was a full body blush. I needed to tell her my feelings soon. But now I needed to act. I needed to fuck Bella… badly. And everywhere as well. I wanted to grab a hold of her curvy waist as I plunged into her, nip and suck on her breasts. And then make love to her as I showed her my true feelings for her, that she was it for me, and that I loved Charli and wanted her to be my daughter.

After she confessed to me it's been awhile since she's had a release by a partner, I took in the sight of her glorious self again. Being in tight black jeans enhanced how she had a curvy body, though slim since she lost a majority of the baby weight. My eyes trailed from her face down her body, holding my gaze on her tits for a few seconds before moving down her long legs and then back up to her face again.

I had to do it now!

I leaned forward and captured her lips with mine. She moaned in pleasure. After a minute of kissing the pouty red lips I loved, I pulled back and stared into her eyes that were becoming more of a dark chocolate brown as they grew darker with lust. _Yes!_ She wants me just as badly as I want her.

"Bella... I want to take you home now. I want... to fuck you... so badly. Please," I breathed. She only nodded. I took that as my answer and took her hand, running us back to my cab, jumping in and speeding off back to the apartment, driving in and out of lanes to get us there faster.

Thank God Alice and Rose wanted to keep Charli for the night. And was Alice psychic or something? Because she seemed to subtly call on the fact that Bella and I were gonna fuck tonight.

As soon as I parked the cab in the underground parking lot of our building, I pulled her out of the car and ran to the elevators with her behind me. I jabbed the 'up' button and when the doors opened, I pulled us in, hitting '4' before pinning Bella to the elevator wall just as the doors closed. I kissed her harshly, my tongue twisting with hers as she mewled with pleasure. I groaned out as my hands kneaded her breasts through her tee shirt, feeling her nipples erect through her bra as I played with them. _So good._

The bell dinged, signaling we reached our floor. _Ungh! I needed her now!_ I grabbed her hand and yanked us out of the elevator and running us to my apartment. I wanted her in _my_ bed. No one has ever been in my bed and no one else will ever be in my bed besides Bella.

I unlocked the door, pulling her in before slamming it shut and throwing her up against the door. Her long legs wrapped around my hips as she ground against my hard on, while I licked, sucked and bit her neck.

I pulled my face away from her swan like neck and kissed her with passion again. God, I just can't get enough of her sweet strawberry flavored lips. I carried her into my bedroom, thankfully without tripping over shit lying around on the floors or crashing our bodies into corners.

I threw her down onto my king sized bed, crawling on top of her and taking hold of her neck with my hands and kissing her with force to show her how much I wanted her and loved her, that I wanted to worship her.

I felt Bella's hands running down my chest and unbuttoning my gray button down shirt, and then unzipping my jeans. I felt her soft hand brush against my hard cock that was confined in my boxers and grunted and shivered in pleasure, the sensation of her warmth against me feeling amazing if just for that one second.

Bella giggled and went back to getting my pants off me, pulling out my strained cock and pumping it a few times. _Shit! It felt awesome! _

I had to get her clothes off now. I pulled off her tee, my gaze lingering on her black lace covered chest for a few seconds before trying to yank her tight ass jeans off her. I took in the sight of Bella being in sexy lingerie, though she never intended for us to be in this moment, before thinking that it was time to see her completely naked. Her bra was unclasped and whipped off her body, and then I peeled off her panties, throwing them somewhere behind me. Fuck! She looked gorgeous completely naked in my bed, her pale milky skin contrasted to the black sheets.

I ran my right hand down her sternum, from her neck, past her breasts and down to her navel, stopping just before her pussy. She shivered and I knew it wasn't because she was cold. I was doing this to her.

Then I thrust two of my fingers up into her wet pussy. Bella screamed out and I believed I was making her feel good. I pumped my fingers in and out, seeing her juices glistening on my fingers, and massaged her swollen clit with the pad of my thumb. Her moans and screams were making my cock harder and I had to be inside her soon

She was close to coming undone when I leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Come, Bella. Come for me, baby. I've waited to hear you come for so long now." Indeed I have been waiting so long. My order for her to come set her off and she let out a loud moan as her orgasm ripped through her. I pulled out my fingers, licking them to get all her delicious juices off. Mmm… she tasted so good. I was gonna have to make her come with just my tongue soon.

Now was the time. I stood up, yanked my boxers down and released my cock was its prison. Bella stared at it like it was the first one she ever saw. I smirked and chuckled because I'm cocky that I know my cock was huge.

I crawled over her body, lining up with her entrance and with a passionate kiss, I pushed in quickly. Bella screamed out in surprise and pleasure because I know I must have hit the right spot to start setting her off. I was all the way in, my hips touching hers. I pulled out a bit and did it again, getting the spot again. Fuck, this was amazing. The best sex I've ever had. I knew because Bella was the one for me. No one else would ever compare.

We were meeting thrust for thrust. Bella's legs wrapped around my waist and pulling me in deeper and she pushed her foot against my ass to push me in more. I angled my hips to hit another spot in her, and I knew she loved it since she was whimpering in pleasure. To bring on her release, I whispered dirty things to her in her ear.

"Bella… you're amazing. You feel so fucking good. I'm gonna fuck you hard all night. I want to taste you, too. Right from the source. You taste so good."

I knew she was at the breaking point where she was gonna come, and I was right behind her. I told her to let go, to come for me again… and she did. Hard. I had to muffle her screams with my mouth. I kissed her with all I had as she rode out the waves of her second orgasm by me. Actually her third, because I felt her come again as I kissed her and that one set me off and I fell over the edge.

She was completely out of breath and limp as I collapsed on her. I caught myself on my forearms so I didn't crush her with my weight. We were panting, and I felt beads of sweat lingering on my forehead and on my cheeks. Bella pushed the hair that had become matted down as we fucked out of my face and then linked her arms around my neck, pulling me down for a kiss.

When I was able to breathe some on my own, I rolled off her, but once I was on my back I rolled to my side and pulled her back to my chest. I was in satiated bliss with her in my arms, where she belonged forever. I only hoped that to her this wasn't a one time thing and that she'd want me like this for the rest of our lives.

I peppered kisses down her neck and onto her shoulders while I lightly scratched my fingers up and down her spine. I soon felt her relax and start to breathe heavily. My Bella was asleep… in my arms. Mine. I was happy. I then fell asleep.

Some hours later I awoke. I feared Bella woke up and left me. But then I still saw her on her side, her back still close to mine, asleep. I relaxed knowing she didn't leave at all.

I watched Bella sleep a few more minutes. She moaned a low moan and I believed I saw her legs rubbing themselves together. Was she dreaming a sex dream of me? That's so hot. I felt myself get harder as I watched her try to relieve herself in her sleep, but I needed to be the one to do that, not the 'dream' me.

So I moved closer to her, kissing and sucking at her neck, while wrapping my right arm around her waist and moving down her stomach to her pussy… which was drenched. I silently groaned, closing my eyes at the feeling of her juices on my finger, knowing I was doing it to her. I moved my finger from her wet folds to her clit and rubbed in slow circles, while my other hand which I snuck under her body and groped at her tit. I felt her squirming some more and I knew she was awake.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I entered her from behind, and thrust slowly into her. A few minutes later, Bella clenched around me and came undone and I followed seconds later, fully satiated. Her body fell lax against mine and she was breathing heavily, like she was trying to catch her breath. I must have fucked her good again. I needed to see her face, so I flipped her around to face me. I kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and then her full red lips.

We hadn't eaten almost all day, so I asked her if she was hungry. Bella nodded only. I wondered if I rendered her speechless with my love making.

I sat up in my bed, throwing my legs over to the side and stood up. I grabbed my boxers from the floor, too. It was dark in my room and couldn't really find any of Bella's clothes, seeing as she wore some dark stuff today, so I made my way to my dresser, found the right drawer with all my boxers and then a different drawer with my tees, and returned to my Bella.

I helped her sit up, and seeing as her muscles were so relaxed that she felt like jelly as I pulled her up, I decided to dress her. I slipped the boxers on her and helped her arms into the tee shirt, before I took her hands and lifted her into a standing position, kissing her lips lightly. I led her to the living room by the hand.

Bella released my hand when we got to the other room, plopping herself down onto my leather couch, while I continued my way to my kitchen. I didn't have much here, so I settled on making some spaghetti.

As I made us our dinner, the thoughts of what just happened between us came back, me thinking if this really was nothing to Bella. I was so in love with Bella and I loved her little girl so much, and I desperately didn't want this to be only one time. I saw Charli as _my_ _daughter,_ and I wanted so badly to be called 'Dada' by her… if only she was able to pronounce it.

And I'm able to picture me and Bella being together forever, too. I think I changed Bella some. She did tell me that after college she became too serious when it came to having fun. She was in law school, and seeing as it was hard to balance a social life while studying law (as she had told me, it was not like Elle Woods' experience in _Legally Blonde_), she never had one and continued to not have much of one either after she graduated and started working for Jacob and Seth.

Until I came along.

Since she wasn't working as much, seeing as she had Charli to care for, Bella had more time for herself after work and on her days off. She was able to balance her career, being a mother, and being with me and our friends perfectly. And Bella doesn't regret any moment. So I seemed to be perfect for her, to make her not so much of a workaholic and find the fun and humor in life, while also being the perfect father figure to Charli.

Once I was done with making dinner, I went over to Bella and found her in a trance-like state. I shook her shoulders lightly and told her dinner was ready.

"Oh. OK," she smiled. I smiled back and kissed her softly on her lips, before helping her up from the couch and led her to my small dining area where the spaghetti was in a bowl.

We ate and we talked and we laughed, and I couldn't see how anything could go wrong with us if we were this happy being together.

After I cleaned up, I brought her back into my bedroom, where I finally made love to her… not fucked, but made love. It was slow and sweet and we only looked into each other's eyes as I thrust in and out of her, the only sounds being our moans of pleasure. When I brought her to her peak, she still only looked in my eyes as her mouth opened up into a silent scream when she came harder than the other times we had done this. As she started coming down, I brought her to another as I came harder than ever in her.

We fell asleep in each other's arms a few minutes later. I really wished I was able to tell her I loved her, but I didn't just want to do it when she was hardly awake and only in post coital bliss. I wanted to do it when sex wasn't the reason I was saying it.

So I planned on telling her tomorrow when we spend a day with Charli.

Hours later I felt Bella shaking me awake. _Why?_ It's Sunday and it's mad early! I'm not an early morning person unless sex was the reason I was waking up, and it's not since Bella's shaking. I'm so tired and I want to lay forever in my bed with my Bella in my arms on a Sunday morning.

"Edward... Edward. Wake up," I heard her say.

"No," I mumbled, my face in my pillow. I do not want to wake up and she can't make me unless she was gonna ride me first.

"I have to go. I need to go to work," Bella said. I lifted my head, giving her a confused look. Umm… yeah, I'm totally confused as to why Bella needed to go to work on a Sunday. She's off on Sundays even though Jacob and some other lawyers that worked at the firm went in sometimes. And even before Bella had Charli, she never went in on weekends. I don't see how people could work on weekends. People should be forced not to work or do anything but stay in their homes till Monday.

"What are you talking about? It's Sunday. You get Saturday, Sunday and Wednesday off. Why do you have to go in?" I asked.

"I don't know. My boss just called me to tell me I had to be in today. Hopefully he'll give me another day off if I have to go in all day today."

"Yeah. Um... I'll walk you back to your apartment and I'll drive you over so you don't have to take the subway."

"Thank you," she whispered, kissing my lips.

Bella threw on the clothes I lent her last night and found the clothes she wore yesterday and her bag, while I threw on a tee and sweats that were in my drawers. We walked the short walk back to Bella's apartment and Bella told me she wanted to shower quickly, leaving me in the living room.

I glanced at the clock and saw it was six forty-five. Ugh! I needed to wake up if I was gonna drive Bella to work. Coffee would take forever to brew and I didn't feel like waiting to get coffee later or running to get it now. So I figured Bella wouldn't mind if I snuck into the shower with her to wake myself up.

I entered the unlocked bathroom (could that be a hint that she wanted me to join her or she just forgot?) and saw Bella's shadowed silhouette behind the curtain, her hands in her hair, probably running her fingers through it to rinse out the shampoo and conditioner. I got hard as I watched Bella do that. I needed her now.

I stripped down to nothing and yanked the curtain open, revealing a wet and naked Bella to me. Ungh… gorgeous. "Mind if I join you?" I asked. Bella just smiled and shook her head no.

I stepped in and covered her mouth with mine in a hot and needy kiss. I pushed her against the cold shower wall, lifting her up by her ass and plunging my cock into her pussy, which was wet with need. I fucked her good and hard and brought her to three orgasms as I did so, before coming in her. Bella still had to wash her body and face and I needed to shower, so we did so as quickly as we could.

Bella had forgone drying and styling her hair perfectly after she dressed and did simple makeup because we were short on time since we fucked in the shower. By the time we left, Bella had half an hour to get to the office. Damn… how almost an hour flew by! It was really good that I was driving her, and with my fast driving I got her to the office quickly.

When we got to the office, Bella kissed me goodbye and told me she'd text me later with the details about why she was needed and if we could reschedule whatever plans we'd normally do together with Charli or also with our friends on Sundays.

"OK. See you later, babe," I said. I watched her enter the building, as a precaution, and when she was safely inside I drove back to my apartment to change out of my sweats and into jeans and into a different tee shirt. I headed over to Rose and Alice's place (also Emmett and Jasper's, seeing as they lived with their girlfriends now) to go see Charli.

"Hey!" Rose exclaimed as she answered the door. "What are you doing here? And where's Bella?"

"Work," I replied solemnly.

"Work? Why? It's Sunday."

"I asked that, too, but Bella got a call at, like, six-fucking-thirty from Jacob saying she needed to come in today, but she never got a reason from that call. She must need to help out on an important last minute case or something. Hopefully it won't be too long."

"So you were there when she got that phone call at six thirty?" Alice asked. I didn't even know she was in the room until she asked me. Sneaky little pixie. Emmett and Jasper came out of the bathroom and Alice's room, respectively, and joined in on the conversation.

"I, uh, I—" I stuttered. _Fuck!_ They found out Bella and I fucked without me outright saying it. Damn it!

"Oh my God!" Alice squealed. "I'm so happy for you and Bella! You're together!"

"Well… no."

"What?" Rose and Alice yelled.

"Well, we uh… you know, but we didn't actually label ourselves or talked about our feelings."

"Why not?" Rose said, lifting her eyebrow in the bitch look. Aww fuck! I always hoped I'd never be given that look, but karma bit me in the ass.

"OK… so I took Bella flying in one of the jets and we had a good time. Then we rushed back to my apartment and did it. We fell asleep, and then I made dinner. I had thoughts racing through my head about how I hoped this wasn't a one time thing, and I could tell by the look in her eyes as we ate that maybe it was the real thing. Then I made love to her, to express my true feelings for her through body language and fell asleep again. And then this morning happened… getting a 'come to work' phone call, and interrupting whatever plans we'd have together on a Sunday. I wanted to tell her today when we picked up Charli and then hung out, but I don't think it's gonna happen because she's at work now and I don't know how long it'd be until she came home. Ugh! I fucked up! I should have told her last night after we—"

"Don't worry, Edward. It'll all work out when it's supposed to," Alice reassured me. She then had this look on her face that gave off the 'I've got a plan' look. "Why don't you take Charli for the day until Bella comes home? Then whatever time she does, spend whatever time you have until she has to go to the gym, have a romantic dinner made when she returns and tell her. Let her shower and dress nicely first of course, 'cause sweat not produced during sex, but from some other endurance, is not sexy. But yeah, dress in one of your suits and wine and dine her, and then tell her how you feel."

"I'm positive she'll love that you feel the way you do because I'm positive she loves you just as much. And we all see how you look at her and we all see how you are with Charli, so we know it'll all work out," Rose said.

"Thanks. Let me get my princess and we'll leave. I guess you four want to do your own separate couple things without a baby tying you down," I told them.

"Uh, yeah, Edward. Charli cockblocked me last night!" Emmett shouted. And then we heard the sounds of Charli crying.

"And now you won't get any tonight, Emmett," Rose simply said.

"Fuck!"

"Have fun you two! Ali and I are gonna enjoy ourselves while you two don't do anything!" Jasper said.

"Keep it up and you'll be in Emmett's position, too," Alice said seriously.

"Yes, ma'am," he whimpered.

"OK, let me calm her down," I said, getting up off the couch and into the nursery which was once Bella's room. Charli was wailing in her crib, so I picked her up and held her, bouncing her up and down while shushing her to calm her. Once she was in my arms though, her cries turned into whimpers and hiccups.

"Hey pretty girl!" I softly exclaimed, bringing her over to her changing table. "How's my little princess? Did you sleep well at Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice's house? I missed you and Mommy missed you, too. I really hope that Mommy comes home from work soon because I want to tell her I love her and that I want to be your Daddy. You hear that, princess… I want to be your Daddy and for Mommy to be forever mine, and one day my wife."

I changed her wet diaper and then put some clothes on her. Charli looked very pretty today and after I sweet talked her before changing her diaper, she was a smiling, giggling little princess. See… I told you she loved me.

I carried her out into the living room. Rose had a bottle made and Charli's diaper bag packed for me. Her car seat was still in my car. I waved goodbye to my friends and Charli waved, too, to her aunts and uncles before I brought her home. I used the key Bella gave me awhile back to her apartment and Charli and I hung out there. I hoped it wouldn't be too long till Bella came home because I was dying to finally tell her how I felt.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: OK... tell me what you thought of this one! Did you love it? Leave a review! <strong>

**The last bit was added in 'cause I wanted you to know that the rest of them are on Edward and Bella's side and want them to be together, even if Edward doesn't totally know Bella wants him. Plus I thought it'd be funny to write about their reactions to them sleeping together. :)**

**OK... so I wrote a one shot and it's up now... but I'm warning you it isn't happy. It's quite sad and there's no HEA. It's called Where Are You? Now I know everyone loves HEAs, but I had this idea and the song 'Haunted' by Kelly Clarkson inspired me to write it, so I'd appreciate it if you went and read it. If you read it, then mozied on over here in need of the pick me up 'cause it was sad, I hope this helped and I hoped you liked my one shot even if it depressed you a bit. Maybe it touched you and made you cry a bit. I just really appreciate the support and that you read it even if it's something you don't normally read. It's something I don't normally write, but I did it. So thank you so much!**

**OK, I'm gonna post outtake 4 next week and I decided to do one more outtake, but in the POV of Rose. It's gonna be about when they came up with the idea of getting the two back together after their fight. I'm gonna post that before what would be the normal ending (so after they make up but before the news of the twins) to go in tune of it all, then I'll post the futuretake. So there will be 8 OUTTAKES! So if you love Who's Your Daddy, then I'm sure you won't mind another outtake! LOL! Alright, see ya next week! xoxo**


	7. Outtake 4: All Hell Breaks Loose

**A.N.: Heyyyyyy! Sorry this is a bit later in the day that I'm posting this... had a busy day! But i got this one posted!**

**Don't hate meeeeee at the end! This was the drama I warned you about. Yes this is when Edward and Mike fight, but we also know what happens afterward. And you'll read what Edward was thinking with his reaction. I hope you all like it! I'll see you all at the bottom! :)**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. And I don't own the rights to Look Who's Talking or the sequels. TriStar Pictures/Columbia TriStar and M.C.E.G. own those rights. I'm just borrowing the concept and some of the quotes from the movie.****

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Your Daddy?<br>Outtake 4  
>EPOV<br>All Hell Breaks Loose**

Charli and I had fun in Bella's apartment for the next three hours, just waiting for Bella to come home from work. I really had only hoped it was something really quick that needed to be done in the office, but she's been there for almost five hours… what could Jacob need done that Bella needed to be gone for five hours?

We were on the floor playing with Charli's building blocks. What we would do is layer the blocks up, but then Charli would go all Godzilla on me and knock whatever was built down. I would feign being shocked that my hard work was destroyed, but then start all over again, only for Charli to knock it over again. We were at this for almost half an hour.

I heard the door unlocked and I knew Bella was home. She didn't make herself known for a minute, I guess watching me play with Charli. Then she called out, "Hey!" making me and Charli to look in her direction.

"Momma!" Charlie squealed and toddled her way over to Bella. I was right behind the baby in case she stumbled and fell on her tush, but she never did. She was getting better with walking, not needing much assistance for balance. Bella was always afraid Charli would gain her clumsiness through the genes, but I guess she never did. Maybe she got the sperm donor's good balance.

"Hey," I said.

Bella got closer to me and kissed my lips lightly, whispering, "I missed you."

"Missed you, too," I replied, kissing Bella harder to show her that I really missed kissing her as well. She giggled against my lips, so I asked her, "What?"

"Nothing. I just like it when you kiss me is all."

"I like kissing you, too, Bella." I then really showed her how much I did like kissing her with a passionate kiss. But she pulled away a minute later and picked up Charli. Oh yeah… there's a baby in the room, and we don't need to scar her even if she really doesn't know what's going on between us.

Bella blew a raspberry on the little princess' tummy, making her squeal in delight, and then kissed her cheek. I followed my two ladies into the kitchen, and saying, "I wasn't sure what time you'd be home, so I planned on going to the park with Charli and have a picnic there. You're more than welcome to join us."

"Sure. I'll help."

Then we were off to the park.

It was a beautiful day there and we had a great time there, eating our picnic lunches and playing with Charli. We took turns pushing Charli on the swing, and then I pushed Bella on the swing while Charli played in the small sandbox with a few other children not ten feet away from the swing sets. Bella shrieked everytime I pushed her high off the ground, but she laughed everytime she came down, only for me to push her higher.

Us together with Charli at the park really gave me the sense that we were a family and maybe Bella felt what I was feeling, that for the past year we were a family and forever we will be a family. And maybe we'll add onto this family with our own little ones, little ones made by me and Bella. I was gonna tell Bella tonight, with Rose and Alice's suggestion to make this a romantic night, and then we'd officially be this family 'cause I was not letting my two ladies go.

A few hours later we returned home. Bella had to go do her thrice weekly treadmill run at the gym tonight, giving me at least an hour to get a small romantic dinner ready for the two of us, feed Charli and dress nicely in a suit so I could profess my love for her and tell her that I wanted to be a part of her and Charli's lives forever.

"OK. Charli and I will just play in your apartment," I told her as she eased her way out the apartment door. I stepped closer to Bella and growled, "And when you get back we'll have our own playtime," before kissing her hard. She moaned into my mouth. I was so tempted to say, "Screw you going to the gym and a romantic dinner; let me fuck you, tell you I love you, then slowly make love to you in _your_ bed," but I knew I had to do this the right way, so I pulled back, giving Bella a wide grin before walking back to where Charli was on the floor was watching an old _Sesame Street _tape of Bella's from when she was Charli's age. Bella then waved goodbye and went to the gym a few blocks away.

Now I really wished she never left.

It was maybe fifteen minutes after Bella left that there was a knock on the door. Well, as much as I wished it was Bella, I knew she wouldn't have knocked and the same for Alice and Rose since they've got keys. Who could it be?

I was in the midst of getting Charli settled in her highchair so I could feed her her dinner when the knock came. So before I answered the door, I strapped her in the chair so she couldn't escape (as she liked to do to me sometimes). I never locked the deadbolt when Bella left just because she would be home soon, and later I would regret that I never did, but at the time I didn't know what was gonna happen. But anyway…

I opened the door and there stood this older blonde guy. He had to be in his early forties or something. Maybe he was a fellow lawyer she worked with at the firm, but I didn't just want to assume. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm here to see Bella Swan," he said all matter-of-factly.

"She's not here now. She'll be back later. Come back another time." I was just about to slam the door in the douche's face when she stopped it.

"Bella told me to come by tonight. I'm here to see Charlotte."

"Who are you?"

"Mike Newton. I'm Charlotte's father."

"Father? Oh, you're the sperm donor."

"Sperm donor?" Mike asked with a scoff. "No, I'm her father."

"No way, man. Bella told me she was artificially inseminated, so you can't be her father. I mean, you may have 'fathered' her by donating sperm, but that doesn't mean you're Charli's father," I told the guy.

"That's ridiculous! I've been with Bella for years and she had my daughter. Let me in so I could see her."

"Why hasn't she mentioned you before?" I asked, blocking the way. "And I would know if she was dating you because I've met everyone of her dates, and have known Bella since last year after she had Charli, and I've yet to meet you or at least hear about a date with you. So there's no way she's been dating you for years."

"OK… so we broke up last year right before she had Charlotte. We had a misunderstanding. And today Bella had to come help me out something at work because she's my lawyer, or was my lawyer before she was pregnant with Charlotte, and she told me to come by tonight to meet Charli. So let me by so I could meet my daughter," the guy said, before pushing me and storming his way in.

I pulled him back before he could further go into the apartment. "Fuck no! I did not invite you in, so you don't just fucking storm in like you own the place. Bella's not home, and she will come home later, so you can see her another time."

"And you are?" he asked smugly. "Why do you get the say in when I see Bella?"

"I'm Charli's babysitter and—" I was about to just blurt out being her boyfriend as well when the guy cut me off.

"Ahh… a grown man babysitter. Here…" Mike said, pulling out his wallet. "Here's twenty bucks. I'll watch my daughter till Bella gets home and you can go play some video games, kid."

"I'm not taking that shit! Yeah, I'm her babysitter, but I know much more about Charli than you do, and _you're_ supposed to be her father. Tell me, what's Charli's favorite stuffed animal?"

"I don't know," he said, trying to get past me again, but I held him back."

"A plush duck. What's her favorite cereal? Honey Nut Cheerios or Fruit Loops?"

"Fruit Loops?"

"No, the Cheerios. What's her favorite children's show? _Barney_ or _Sesame Street?"_ He was silent for a few seconds, but then I answered, "_Barney."_

It was a lie, though.

"That's right, _Barney,"_ he said with a laugh.

"Nope… _Sesame Street._ She likes Elmo the best, like every other kid. She likes to go to the park and play on the swings. Her favorite movie in _Finding Nemo_, as is mine, and loves to dance to Michael Jackson and classic rock songs, as well as some popular songs now. She loves the Disney Princesses, even if she can't say their names. Her favorite color is purple. Don't you think a father should know these things about his daughter?"

Mike narrowed his eyes at me and went to go past me again, mumbling something about me being an asshole and that he can see his daughter if he liked. I snapped at that moment.

I pulled him back by his shirt collar, but he fought me back. In the background I heard Charli start to cry. _Fuck, we're scaring her._ Well, maybe this Mike douche was because she doesn't know him and she's seeing him as a threat. And I was gonna be the knight saving his princess by the villain.

We crashed into the side table with a plant and a telephone on it, knocking them both over. Mike tried to push me into the room and into the kitchen table, but I shoved him back till he hit the wall. Before he could move again, I was in his face, pinning him to the wall. "Get out!" I seethed.

"You can't make me! You don't live here! You don't know Bella like I do and I'm Charli's father, like it or not."

"I don't care! And you don't live here either, so get the fuck out of here before I call the cops for breaking and entering. And I think I know Bella more than you do and know and love Charli more than you do. Plus I wouldn't break up with a woman who was carrying my baby if I loved her. I guess you didn't love her enough to stick by her and your child. Now get out or I will make you get out."

Mike shoved me off again, and as if my threatening words went in one ear and out the other, tried to make a move to get further into the apartment. I grabbed him by his arm and pulled him out before pushing so he stumbled and fell on his face just as I was closing the apartment door.

Forget me making a romantic dinner for Bella. I was not in the mood. Plus we needed to talk.

Barely half an hour later, Bella came home. I had finished feeding Charli awhile ago and had her playing in her playpen, after I calmed her down, while I sulked on the couch and tried to control my anger by pulling on my hair. I didn't want further damage occurring in Bella's apartment, even if I was angry with her, so I just sat on the sofa.

I couldn't believe she lied to me about Charli's conception. She led me to believe for _a year_ that Charli was made in vitro and didn't tell me that somewhere in New York City Charli's father roamed around and was out of the picture for a year. And she dated _him?_ _That old asshole?_ What made her ever want to date him, let alone sleep with him and conceive a baby with him? And what the fuck happened that made them part? Did he cheat on her? Of course that had to be it!

He totally gave off this feel that he had many lovers and Bella was the one he was with and cheated on her. Especially since she was nine months pregnant supposedly when they broke up, I would assume he fucked another woman to get his rocks off because she wasn't up to fucking. _Dick!_

I totally understood that a year ago she lied to me and told me she didn't have a significant other and was pregnant with a baby created with a Petri dish. I was just the guy who drove the taxi she was in on her way to the hospital and we thought we'd never see each other again. But I would have assumed that after getting to know each other she would have eventually tell me the truth. And when I meant by eventually did not mean me finding out from a different person, a man who was supposed to be Charli's father and was back in the fucking picture.

_But if I meant anything to her, why didn't she tell me? _

I was pulled out of my inner rant when Bella addressed me and asked what happened.

_What happened?_ Oh yeah! _Mike Newton_ happened!

"Who's Mike, Bella?" I grumbled. I didn't look up, but I know by the gasp that Bella forgot to mention to me about her meeting and that he was gonna stop by tonight.

"Who's Mike?" I repeated. I was extremely pissed off now. _Just answer the fucking question, please!_

"My ex," she simply stated.

"And...?

"And what?"

"He stopped by saying you saw him today and that he was gonna come here to see you and Charli... his daughter."

Bella stayed silent and kept her head down as she made her way into the kitchen, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water and some of the ingredients to make dinner, seeing as I didn't make anything because I was too pissed off to cook.

"Bella... tell me. Is he Charli's dad?" I wondered. I needed to hear it from Bella's lips.

"Yes," she whispered.

_Fuck!_ _Why?_ Why was Charli's dad her dad? _Why?_ He was a fucking dickhead! Charli doesn't deserve to have that man as her father. _I_ should be her father! _I_ was the one around for the past year and he hasn't made any attempt to be around at all.

"Why the fuck would you lie to me, Bella? I thought we were honest with eachother, but it seems that you had this lie hanging over your head like a dark cloud and didn't think that one day it would open up and fucking pour down you. Why did you lie to me about the insemination crap?" I asked, yelling now because the anger was now released in words.

"He was married, Edward!" she cried out.

Married? _Married?_ Why the fuck would she fool around with a married man? Bella was an idiot to do something like that!

"With two kids. We'd been having an affair for three years and the day I got pregnant with Charli was the day I planned on leaving him, saying this wasn't going to work if he was still with his wife. I didn't give him an ultimatum; I made the decision to leave. But he confessed that he loved me and that he had been thinking of leaving his wife. He gave me what he called a proper goodbye, which was a fuck on the couch in his office and the one time he didn't use protection got me pregnant."

_Oh my God!_ She'd been fucking him for _three years_ behind his wife's back? I don't know if I even knew the real Bella. The Bella I know wouldn't have done a thing like that! She would know that when a man was taken, he was taken.

"I thought we were happy," Bella continued. "He was getting the divorce settled and he moved out of his home and said once the divorce was over with I'd move in with him and we'd be a family. When the day I gave birth to Charli and met you came, I was with Alice and Rose doing some shopping when I saw Mike and some blonde coming out of one of the dressing rooms, obviously done fucking. I dumped him, knowing that this wasn't going to work, that he'd keep cheating on me. With my anger and seeing Rose and Alice beat him up, I went into labor, got into the first cab that came along – your cab – and gave birth to my daughter. The rest is history."

So I was right. He fucked another woman and she found out. Not that I don't feel bad for Bella, 'cause no one should ever go through the hurt of catching their significant other in the act because it hurts more when you see it with your own eyes, but she was so dumb and blinded my his lust, not even love, but his lust for a young woman as herself, to believe he'd be faithful to her when he couldn't even be faithful to his own wife and the mother of his kids. Even if she was pregnant with another kid of his, she would then become like his ex wife, just another woman in his way to fuck other young women who were free of baggage.

I don't want to come off as a dick, because I do love Bella, the present Bella and the mother of Charli. I just don't love this past Bella. She had a past that she kept secret from me, someone who became real close to her. And I don't wanna come off as someone who now doesn't want her because she has baggage as this and baggage as in being a single mother, because I want her and I want Charli. I just wished she told me. Then I would have been prepared for this blow.

"Why did you see him? You said you two were over. What made you see him?" I asked. I calmed down some, but I was still upset.

"I was his lawyer up until a year ago. I stopped once I became pregnant. The lawyer who dealt with his cases, Paul, was sick and Jacob asked if I could come in and handle this until Paul came back. Hopefully, since I got a lot done this afternoon before I came home, that when the case needs looking over, Paul will be back and will deal with Mike," Bella said.

Yes, Mike mentioned something along the lines of that. But now the question is is if she'll keep seeing him and let him be a father to Charli. I really hoped she wouldn't. She can't get caught in his web of lies again. He betrayed her and, at the time, his unborn child for some woman he'd never see again just because he was denied sex. What makes him different now? He'd probably do it again.

"Will you keep seeing him? Will you let him into Charli's life?"

"I don't know."

"Do you love him? Do you?"

Bella turned her back to me to work on dinner again. Obviously she was avoiding the question because she had her own doubts. I grabbed her arm and forced her to turn around, pushing her roughly to the counter and pinning her in so she couldn't escape to avoid my question. I needed answers and she wasn't getting away with not telling me anything. She made a face that showed she felt pain. I didn't mean to be so rough. I never want to hurt her, but I needed something.

"Do you?" I asked more harshly.

"No. And it doesn't matter who I love anyway because right now all that matters to me is Charli and who's good enough for Charli. As much as I hate Mike Newton, he's her father. He's real good to his other kids, so I wouldn't doubt he'd be a horrible person to Charli."

_Ouch._ That just came off as saying that I didn't mean anything to her or Charli. That my devotion to her and her daughter was for nothing, that me using my extra time to be around her and Charli was for nothing.

_That I wasn't good enough. _

_That I was nothing. _

I was angry and hurt more now with that sentence, and I bet my eyes told her how I felt. I said to her, "I don't want him around Charli."

"Oh, don't start that!" Bella cried out. "He can come by and see Charli if he wants to and if I want him to. You don't make the decisions about Charli's well being. I'm her mother and you're not her father!"

"Well, I'm the closest thing to a father to her!" I yelled back. "When he came in and we were arguing and fighting, she got scared at the stranger coming in and fighting with me. When I threw him out, she let me comfort her. She clung to me like I was her father. Plus, where the hell has he been all year? Why now, out of the blue, based on a decision your boss made, that he saw you and asked to see her? Why didn't he contact you earlier?"

"It doesn't matter! It doesn't matter about when and why he decided to come forth and see Charli! He did! And if he wants to see Charli, I'm gonna let him. Then I'll decide if I want the visitations to continue. I'm gonna do the responsible thing now."

_Responsible?_ "Responsible? Not that I don't love Charli and wish she never was born because she's the greatest thing in my life, but do you think getting pregnant with her by a married man was responsible? In fact, I think the affair should have never happened because he was married! You should have been wise enough not to get involved with him, knowing the consequences about an affair. You're a lawyer for fuck's sake, Bella. I know you're smart, but being with him was a fucking dumb move on your part."

"Stop it!" she screamed at me.

"You stop!" I yelled right back. She knows she was wrong and dumb about the situation she was a part of and now she's angry someone else knows, too.

"_You_ stop it!"

"No, you stop! I've seen you. I've seen you use Charli to push other guys away, giving up on your own happiness and another chance at love for her, and now you're doing it to me!" I shouted.

It was true… she always found something wrong about them, even if I did, too, but she always had an excuse. She pushed them away before anything ever started. I believed not even an hour ago that Bella would become mine because I saw in her eyes that I made her happy and was the perfect man to be Charli's dad.

And now that some dick of an ex who now wants to be a part of her and Charli's life showed up made her take like ten steps backwards because she thinks she believes that since he's biologically Charli's father and has a better job than I did, even if I had plenty of money to top him, made him better than I was. But she was wrong… he'll hurt her again and then just hurt Charli and she'd never trust another man again, not even me.

And in my anger I blurted out, "That's it! I've had it! Now get out!"

"I live here!

"I know it!" I stopped and thought about what I just said. _Shit!_ I've been too comfortable in Bella's home that I thought it was my own home. Even when she lived here. _Why would I say that?_ Mental facepalm.

I then walked away from Bella and left the apartment, slamming the door. When I was out the door, I slid down to the floor and let out some silent angry tears. I was now angrier with Bella's hurtful words that I didn't mean anything to her and Charli than with the lies and her hidden past. I could hear Charli's cries from outside the apartment and I desperately wanted to just storm in and comfort my little princess and apologize to Bella, but I needed time and space. I'll come to her when I was ready… I was not expecting Bella to find me, even if I wanted her apology first. I just needed to be by myself for now.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: So yeah... don't hate me! I promise all will be good next chapter! Leave me a review... I loveeeeeeeeee them! :)<strong>

****Check out my other stories if you haven't and **I'll see you next week w/ #5! Like I said, the drama will be gone & the happiness will be back. And I mentioned it last week that there's gonna be another outtake - between next week's and the one after 'cause it revolves around what's happening in the outtake next week - the plan about getting Edward and Bella back together. I want to put it in Rose's POV (it is her idea & I like writing about Rose... when she isn't [much of] a bitch!) so I hope that when that gets posted you all will check it out.**

**Ok... BYE! :) xoxo**


	8. Outtake 5: Edward and Bella Make Up

**A.N.: Hey! So here's number 5. I promise this is a happy one, so no more drama! LOL!**

****I didn't get a chance to send this to Ashley to preread since this one I kept putting off to finish in time to send it to her, so she'll also be seeing this one for the first time. Sorry! :( But I hope you all like it!****

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. And I don't own the rights to Look Who's Talking or the sequels. TriStar Pictures/Columbia TriStar and M.C.E.G. own those rights. I'm just borrowing the concept and some of the quotes from the movie. ****

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Your Daddy?<br>Outtake 5  
>EPOV<br>Edward and Bella Make Up**

God, it's been days since I last saw Bella, and last time it hadn't been on good terms.

Everything had been going right all day until _Mike_ showed up and ruined everything.

As much as I hated knowing the truth, I liked not being left out of the loop involving Bella's past anymore. But then again, I just wished the truth never came out. All I want is my happiness back. Up until everything backfired, Bella and I had been happy. And I was gonna confess my love for her.

Guess that's not gonna happen in the meantime.

Eventually I will go see Bella and we'll work this out. Maybe it won't be too long before we're rolling around in the sheets and telling each other we love eachother, raising Charli together. Maybe we'd have to start all over and work our way up to it. All I know is that I wasn't gonna give her up, even if it takes forever. I will see Bella… I won't shut her out forever.

But I still need a bit more time to work up the courage to go see her.

There have been many times that I thought I was ready to go see her this past week, but as soon as I'd reach for the doorknob, ready to be my normal self and walk right in, jokingly screaming out "Honey, I'm home" to Bella, I'd chicken out and back away and go to my apartment instead.

I missed just being around Charli… fuck, she really was the best little girl. I love her so much and it kills me to be away from her. I'd never been away this long from her. I wonder how she's reacting to all this. Bella once said that Charli must have some internal clock telling her to look to the door just as I'm about to walk in… like she knows that I'm about to turn the knob and come in to play with her. She must miss me just as much as I miss her… maybe even more. In my heart, I know I'm her daddy. And she is my daughter; not Mike Newton's.

But God damn, I miss Bella _so_ much.

My bed has never felt lonelier before now.

I loved waking up to find Bella next to me in my bed, the sheets barely covering her. Even if it was for one day, I know I won't be able to forget it and I'm craving it now. I need her so much.

I know that in the past year, I changed Bella. She used to be so fucking uptight. Guess being a lawyer does that to you after awhile. I brought back the fun in life that she hasn't experienced since college! Maybe even before! We fit perfectly together… we were eachother's rocks and we needed eachother to get through everything and now it's over. For now at least, but again I'm still not sure if we could go back to the way we were.

Each time I tried to go talk to Bella, I'd back out and go into my apartment. I felt no need to do anything else but go to work and go home. I'm sure she's heard me walking past her place or seen a light from mine to know I'm still around… but I just wasn't ready to go to her.

I wouldn't get back at Bella by fucking some sleazy woman for the hell of it, just to taunt her that I was over her, 'cause I definitely wasn't. And I would never hurt her in that way even if she hurt me. Plus there wasn't any girl, even the most beautiful supermodel, that would top Bella. She was my one. I wouldn't feel any satisfaction with another woman in my bed… so it'd be pointless to even try.

Bella was the only one who'd ever be in my bed next to me and she was the only woman I'd even think of making love to or fucking the hell out of.

I wallowed alone on my couch. I didn't even have the energy to jerk myself off with images of her. I was just numb.

Emmett and Jasper came over four days after mine and Bella's fight to get me out of my apartment. I was told a guy's day was needed. They weren't trying to get me to get over Bella in any way, but just that I needed a change and that we should hang out.

We were gonna head over to their apartment for a few hours to play video games and maybe then go to a bar while Rose and Alice took Bella and Charli out for a girl's day, a day full of shopping and at home beauty treatments at Bella's apartment. At least it's another day that I can fully avoid Bella for the time being until I was ready to see her. Maybe the guys could talk me into seeing her later tonight or even tomorrow.

Five hours into our guy day with four games of _Madden NFL 12,_ with Emmett and I kicking Jasper's ass all four times (NY Giants kicking the Patriots, the Steelers, the Cowboys and the 49ers' asses), and three rounds of _Call of Duty,_ Jasper being reigning champion, we were a bit cabin feverish and were gonna head out to the bar. Emmett was on the phone with Rose. I guess she was just checking in with us as they were gonna head over to Bella's to just be girls, and him telling her we'll be leaving in an hour or two to go to a bar.

I needed to take a piss, so before Emmett got off the phone I headed into the bathroom to relieve myself. A minute later I heard voices talking and footsteps across the wood flooring. They sounded like Rose and Alice. What were they doing here? Weren't they supposed to be at Bella's or at least heading over there?

When I was done I came out and there were Rose and Alice.

"Hey… what are you girls doing here? I thought you two and Bella and Charli were going to be at Bella's?" I asked them.

"Oh, we left a few things here that we needed and Bella wanted to see the cute toy that we bought Charli a few weeks ago, so we were going to get it for her. Bella's still in the car with Charli. She knows you're here and I'm sure you're not ready to talk to her yet. Plus no point unlatching a car seat just to put it back in again after a few minutes, so she stayed there," Alice told me.

"Can you actually do us a favor and get that toy while we gather some supplies?" Rose requested. "It's a light purple bear that you can draw on. It's got hearts and flowers all over it and the markers are right next to it on her dresser. Not too hard to miss."

"Sure," I said with a slight smile. I turned around and headed for Charli's nursery to get the toy. Just as I entered the room, I saw Charli in her crib and Bella with her back to me. She was holding something against her, but I couldn't see what it was since she wasn't facing me. But there were shopping bags around and a distinctive pink striped bag with the words 'Victoria's Secret' across the bag in gold letters.

_Fuck… lingerie!_

"Hey, Rose or Alice, whichever one of you came in. I'm reconsidering one of the pieces of lingerie I bought. I'm not sure it'd look good on me. I mean, I still have some chunk on me and I don't think I'd pull it off since it looks so tight. And it's really not like I'm gonna be wearing this for anyone anyway," she said as she turned around with a small, tight looking black and red nightie in her hands, holding it against her sexy (though clothed) body. _Fuck! I'd kill to see it on her now! _

Bella realized it was not either of her girlfriends, but me, and blushed in embarrassment and hiding the nightie behind her.

"Well, in my opinion, you'd look fuck hot in anything, preferably nothing, Bella," I told her honestly. I even smiled the smile she loves so much, but because I was still a bit upset, I didn't hold it for long and I went right back to pursing my lips in a straight line.

Bella was still blushing a deep red. She threw the piece back into the bag and said, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" I asked back.

"I asked you first."

This woman was so infuriating at times. "Emmett and Jasper called asking to have a guy day at the apartment for the day. They said you and the girls were shopping and were gonna hang at your apartment. So I came here since I had a day off today," I told her truthfully.

Bella frowned and replied, "Wait, no. The girls said we were gonna have a girl day here after shopping and you guys were heading out to the bar or something."

I was just about to tell her that no, we were hanging here and then would go to a bar later on if we felt like it, but then the sound of feet shuffling by the door held my attention. Bella and I heard hushes from our friends saying 'Close the door! Lock it!' The door slammed closed and I heard a chair scuffing the floor as it was pulled to hold the knob. Bella let out a gasp and ran to the door, using all her strength to yank it open. It was useless 'cause the door under the knob truly prevented the door from being open since you couldn't turn the knob.

"Hey! Let us out!" she shouted. I only hoped that Charli wouldn't wake up with all the commotion going on.

"No! You two have been moping around for far too long and you need to work this out. We won't let you out until we know you've pulled your head out of your asses and made up," Alice said to her from outside the door.

_Damn…_ now we'd have no choice but to talk. They planned this. They went behind our backs to somehow get us in the same room, locking us in, to apologize and get over our argument. I was not at fault for anything that happened but for walking out, avoiding the situation for the last few days.

Bella again tried to open the door, but she gave up. She turned to me and I was just looking at her. I was a bit angry and I probably had a look of pensiveness on my face. I wanted some sort of further explanation since we weren't getting out of this until we worked it out. I needed to know more about why she kept secrets from me. I'd been nothing but honest with her for the past year.

I waited for her, refusing to attempt at a relationship with another woman because all I wanted was her, and she kept something so crucial from me. What if we confessed our love for each other, if she really felt the same for me, and then we wanted to get married and I wanted to adopt Charli? What if Mike Newton did have rights to his daughter and because he had those rights, I couldn't adopt her? I would have been heartbroken for both being unable to legally make Charli my daughter and because Bella lied to me. I was glad I found out sooner than later, but I would have wanted to know a year ago in that cab as I drove Bella to the hospital.

"OK. I guess we're not getting out any time soon. And the only way that we're leaving this room is if we talk," Bella spoke up. She walked closer to me. She was probably trying to come up with the right thing to say from the sigh she let out and the look on her face.

"Edward... I'm so sorry," she murmured. I saw a small tear fall down her cheek, and I hated seeing a girl cry. I feel like a douche in a way because I probably made her cry these past four days. But I needed for her to tell me everything. "I'm sorry for lying to you and keeping secrets from you. You don't deserve to be treated like that. In the beginning, I believed it really wasn't your business to know the truth. I mean, we were total strangers. I wasn't gonna be spouting out my life story while in labor in a cab.

"But then you came to deliver my purse and over the past months I grew close to you, and it was eating me from the inside out keeping the truth from you. I wanted to tell you and I swear I was, especially when Mike came back into the picture. And then he came by unexpectedly and I forgot and you had to find out in the worst way possible.

"Please know that I wasn't gonna keep this from you forever. I don't want our relationship – I mean friendship based on lies. We have a connection and lies don't need to be what keeps us from getting closer." Bella stared nervously down at her feet and sighed deeply. "Plus, I, uh, told Mike to never contact me again. So he's not gonna be a problem anymore."

Well that's good news. I never want to see that dick again if I get back together with Bella.

As she confessed, I never interrupted her, and I didn't look away. But with that good news, I had to take it all in, even if it meant closing my eyes for a few seconds. I hated not looking at Bella because she's the most beautiful woman in the world. She might have chipped my heart a bit, but with her apology it's being mended at the moment, so I'm willing to forgive her because I love her.

But then… wait, what?

"You saw him again?" I asked, eyes still closed. _Please say it was a phone call or email. Please say it was a phone call or email._

"Yeah," she whispered.

"Why isn't he going to be around anymore?" I opened my eyes 'cause I needed to see her telling me this. It's fucking good news, so hell yeah I want to see her tell me this!

"He's a douche."

_Thank God you agree with me on that, beautiful._

"Bella... what happened?" I asked. My voice was a bit tense 'cause I only hoped nothing bad happened to either her or Charli. If that asshole laid a finger on any of my ladies, I was really gonna kick his old fart ass. Plus I just wanted her to get to the point so I could kiss her.

"I, uh... I went to his office a few days ago, a few days after our fight and had him meet Charli." _Fuck! She saw him!_ "And he told me he still loved me... but that he couldn't be a dad to Charli."

_What the fuck?_ Then why the fuck did he want to see the both of them if he wasn't gonna be around? Dickhead!

"He was spouting all this bullshit about how he's on his own and has to be on his own and not deal with someone when he's trying to reconnect with himself, or whatever. The point is is that he was being a dick and that he didn't want to take care of Charli, even when he's gonna be seeing and caring for his sons with his ex. He said he was going through a selfish phase and I actually said I understood. And that I wanted him to understand that I was going through a destructive phase, and I let out my anger by smashing pieces of art in his office," Bella giggled out.

God he was a fucking child. And he has three children… and only feels the need to care for his other two because he was married to their mother? And it was because he has to, not that he wants to. And because he and Bella weren't married, he doesn't see the reason to add another child to his list of caring of.

If I was him, I would stand up and be a man and take care of my responsibilities of caring for my children, and because I want to. Not because the court told me to. And in the first place I wouldn't have cheated on my wife for some hot ass (though I thank God that he and Bella were done. Otherwise I wouldn't have her at all.) and get myself in the situation I was in. Idiot.

But I was very proud of my Bella for standing up for herself… plus a little destruction doesn't hurt. Definitely lets out some pent up anger. I would be doing the same thing… except to his face.

I couldn't help but let out a laugh.

Bella went on. "That was when I told him to never contact me again. I wasn't gonna be crawling back to him even if he wanted to continue seeing Charli, and now I didn't want him to even think of crawling back to me 'cause I was so not gonna take his dumb ass back."

"Good," I told her solemnly. I was happy that she was really over Mike Newton and wanted nothing more to do with him, but I was a bit sad that she hasn't mentioned more about us. I mean, she said 'our friendship shouldn't be based on lies.' So is that what she wants between us? _Friendship?_

"Edward..." I said.

"Yeah?"

"What about us? Is there an 'us'? Are we alright?"

Wow… it was like she read my mind! What is she gonna tell me about what's concerning us? Well, I've internally forgiven her, so I guess I should just tell her. But I needed to know one thing.

"Depends... are you gonna keep lying to me?" I asked her with a small smile.

"Never, Edward."

"Is there anything else you want to let out?"

"There aren't anymore lies I'd been keeping from you. Everything we'd ever talked about, besides the fake artificial insemination, was all the truth. I never lied to you about anything else, and I plan on never to keep anything so crucial from you. Actually... there is something else I should tell you."

"What?"

Bella stepped closer to me, wrapping her arms around my neck, and stood on her toes. Our faces were leveled with eachother, our foreheads touching, our noses touching, and our lips barely an inch apart. It would be so easy to just kiss her.

She looked me right in the eye and said, "Edward... I love you."

What?

"What?" I asked out loud. If only I could see myself… I bet it looks really surprised. She loves me like I love her? Wait… I gotta tell her, but she clarified that I heard her correctly.

"I love you. I'm in love with you. I can't see myself with anyone else. And I believe that you're more of a father to Charli than Mike Newton ever was. I figured out that Charli was our way of moving closer together. And I realized that she trusts you and she found a threat in Mike. She actually threw her bottle at his head to express that she didn't like him. She loves you and you love her. She's got you wrapped around her finger. She's definitely a daddy's girl and you're her daddy."

_Daddy._

_"Daddy._ I do like the sound of that," I breathed out. No… not like. Definitely _love_ the sound of that.

"I like it, too. Now... the only question is is do you feel the same for me? Charli and I find you in our lives forever, but I want forever in a way more than you being my best friend and you her babysitter. I love you and don't want to ever let you go."

I looked at Bella intensely, cocking an eyebrow and playfully trying to read her facial expression to tell if she was being honest with me, but really once I heard the words out of her mouth, I knew they were true.

I yanked her closer to me with no warning and it shocked her some. Our bodies were flush against eachother. I leaned down and whispered, "I love you, too. I've loved you almost from the beginning. Me seeing you everyday and taking care of that little girl with you made me fall in love with her and you." I touched my forehead with her and took a deep breath, trying to word what I needed to say sensibly.

I needed to let out my own apology, too. Like I said, the only thing I was at fault for was for walking out when we needed to talk. I know better now than to do so ever again.

"Bella, I'm sorry for hurting you by leaving. I never should have, but I was just so angry. You lied to me about something so important as who Charli's real dad was, and it hurt to hear that he wanted to be a part of your lives, even when he hurt you so bad, and I got possessive. You're _my_ girl and Charli's _my _daughter, not his. To hear that it didn't matter what I thought because Charli biologically wasn't mine was like a stab to my heart. But I know now you didn't mean it. I knew for a while that I wanted me to be like Charli's dad because I was the closest thing she's got to the real thing, but it really hurt to hear that he was back and that I was being replaced. What also hurt was that you didn't consider that what happened between us the night before was me telling you I was in love with you and wanted to be in yours and Charli's lives forever as more than what I was. That maybe it was a one time thing and wasn't anything special to make me be her father."

"I did, Edward," Bella cried out. "It was so special and I didn't want it to be only one time. I was just angry... and I took it out on you and said something so insensitive. You're the best thing besides Charli that's ever happened to me. I love you and I only hope you'll love me, too."

"Oh, I do," I quickly said before capturing her lips with mine in a heated kiss. And hell fucking no was I gonna stop now. But too soon Bella pulled back.

"There's nothing to keep us apart, Edward. No lies, no secrets, no Mike. Just us and Charli," she sighed.

"Just us and Charli," I repeated before kissing her soundly again. But then I remembered one really important thing. Since we're totally being honest now, I guess I should tell her about what happened the day Charli was born after the cab ride. "But um... there is one more thing I should mention now that we have a 'no more secrets-slash-lies' rule. I, uh... um..."

"Oh God, spit it out, Cullen!" Bella yelled out.

Alright! Alright!

"I was in the delivery room with you when you had Charli," I jumbled out in one breath hoping she got it all so I didn't have to repeat it.

"What?"

Damn, I needed to repeat it. Guess I'll just tell her the whole story.

"When I brought you to the hospital because you were in labor, one of the nurses assumed I was the father and threw some scrubs at me to put on. I tried to tell them I wasn't, but they didn't listen. I was there when you were asking for drugs, saying you were gonna split in half. I got your doctor to administer something to ease the contractions and saw you go into la-la land, as well as was in the delivery room when you were giving birth to Charli. I swear I didn't look at anything that was happening, but I held your hand and congratulated you afterward. I'm sorry. I seriously meant to tell you, but I just couldn't. Then we got close and all and, well, here we are."

I was all flustered and awkward, and I bet I was beet red. God, this was so fucking embarrassing. And Bella laughed so fucking loud. Glad to see her amused… that was me being sarcastic.

"Oh Edward... I love you. And it's OK. I was really wondering who this random dude in scrubs was in the room when he didn't give off 'nurse' to me, but I let it go since the pain was more on my mind than you in the room."

"Oh thank God!" I breathed before kissing her again, holding her tightly to my body. Bella had her arms around my neck still, and quite tightly I might add.

Then I heard little whines coming from behind me. Bella did, too.

Charli was up. My little princess. _My daughter._

Bella released me so I could see her. I picked her up and held her against my chest. "Hey, baby girl! How was your nap?"

Charli's hands touched my shoulders, but she had her head and body curled up into me. She always did that everytime I held her after she had a nap or right before she went to sleep. She babbled a bit nonsensical things. But then I heard her say the one word I've wanted her to say for the longest time.

"Dada!"

Bella's face twisted in confusion. "Did she say something, Edward?"

I couldn't help but be so happy. I was crying on the inside 'cause for Charli to call me 'dada' was my biggest wish, and it came true… finally! So I just said, "Yeah." Bella looked at me and she saw my shit-eating grin, meaning I was really happy at what Charli just said. I hoped Charli would squeal it out again.

"What did she say?" I cried out. A few seconds passed before Charli said it again.

"Dada!"

Bella's mouth transformed into a smile that rivaled mine, except I bet I was happier than she was to hear it.

"Dada!" Charli squealed again, and I just had to tell her, "That's right, princess. I'm your daddy." And that wasn't going to change ever!

I laid sloppy pecks and raspberries all over her face making her giggle loudly. I faced Bella and lovingly looked at her. God she was gorgeous, even if it looked like she didn't get much sleep in our time apart. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward." She leaned up and kissed my lips. I had my two girls in my arms and they weren't getting away.

We were interrupted with the nursery door opening and our four friends stepping in with wide grins on their faces. Emmett was the one to speak up. "I knew that this would work!"

"It was my plan!" Rose exclaimed.

"Whatever. It worked. They're back together again, they admitted they're in love and Edward is smiling like a mad man because he was just called 'dada'," Alice said. "Now since Charli is up, let the four of us take her for the rest of the day and you two make up for lost time, if you know what I mean." She even did the non subtle move of wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

I was all for taking Bella and fucking her because it's been FIVE days! And I haven't jacked off in five days. I had a serious case of blue balls. And Bella must have not been any better either.

"OK," Bella simply said. She was all for us escaping, too.

I had to say goodbye again to my princess, but it won't be for long. Only until tonight, and I'll make sure no drama happens. And Charli eats this up 'cause she's an attention hugger.

After saying, "Goodbye, princess. I love you," I puckered up my lips and she gave me a smacking wet one right on the pecker. I laughed aloud before giving her to Bella so she could say goodbye. She got a kiss, too, but my kiss from Charli was better! Bella placed her back in the crib and were on our way.

Like lightning we raced, hand in hand, out to my cab. _Fuck, I really need to get a real car. Maybe I'll quit this damn taxi gig for good._

But anyway…

We're in the cab and I probably broke a million laws because I was speeding throughout Midtown to get back to our building. And I think it only took us five minutes to get home instead of the usual twenty. We ran through the lobby to the elevators, where one was open. Praise Jesus! The second we stepped in, before the doors even closed, I had Bella up against the elevator wall, my lips on hers and my tongue caressing hers. God it was fucking hot. And I fucking missed kissing her.

"God, I missed you, baby," I grunted, moving my lips down to her neck, kissing, licking and sucking at it, making Bella moan in pleasure real loud. Can't we be at the fourth floor already?

Now I'm feeling a sense of déjà vu, with us attacking each other in the elevator, wanting to just fuck already, but I threw that thought out the window when we finally got to out floor, Bella dragging me to her apartment. Oh yeah! This time it's us fucking in her bed! She got the door opened quickly and we bumrushed ourselves in. I swiftly picked Bella and cradled her in my arms bridal style (one day it'll be for real… I'll make sure of it) and carried her into her room. Finally I was in her room.

I plopped her onto the center of her bed and just fell on top of her. I didn't waste any time getting her naked, and she was just as persistent to get me naked, and getting inside her. I knew she was wet from the pent up sexual frustration we released in the elevator, so we didn't need foreplay. In one thrust I was inside her warmth, and as I thrust in and out, I was lifting one of her legs onto my shoulder. I heard that this was one position that could bring a woman to orgasm… and it did!

I was in so deep, hitting that spot that was just making Bella scream. Her walls tightened around me, signaling me that she was real close to coming. "Ungh! Bella! Come for me, baby. Come on, sweetheart," I groaned. I needed to let go, but Bella had to come first.

Her pussy clenched once more around my cock and she came intensely. "Oh! Yes! Yes! Ungh! I love you, Edward!" Bella screamed as she rode it out.

"Love... you... too!" I grunted, coming in long spurts, and then collapsing on top of her._ Fuck! That was amazing! Make up sex rocks!_

After getting my breathing under control, I rolled us so Bella was lying on top of me. She must have been very satisfied because she was still breathing heavily. OK… I'll wait a little bit before we fuck again. We did have the rest of the afternoon to ourselves. Maybe I'll slowly make love to her next now that we let out the frustration in rough sex. I was sated and needed a break before another round. We had the entire afternoon to make up for lost time.

"I really do love you," Bella murmured. I threaded my fingers through her coffee colored hair and she leaned more into my touch. I missed just touching her.

"I really do love you, Bella. And Charli. I'm never letting you go. You're gonna have to kill me to get rid of me," I confessed.

"Never. I'd miss you too much. And your cock." We both laughed at that. Only the new Bella would say that.

We pecked small kisses on each other's lips before they transitioned into hotter and deeper kisses. Hell yeah! Round two! I think I could hold off doing it slowly for a few more minutes. This time since Bella was still on top of me, she rode me hard and fast._ Fuck!_ Her bouncing on top of my cock was preventing me from keeping my hands in one place. They needed to be everywhere. They touched every part of her… her hair, grabbing onto her waist, my fingers digging into her hips, guiding her up and down my cock, and for Pete's sake her tits. Het tits were bouncing and my eyes weren't really traveling anywhere else. I kept my focus there for awhile. I even gripped her ass and rubbed her thighs. And I massaged her clit for stimulation, bringing her closer to her peak. I lost track of how many times I made her come that time before I released inside her. That was one of the most enduring rounds we've had.

Bella collapsed on top of me this time. I didn't even have the strength to hold her up a bit. Well if I die of asphyxiation, then it was a good way to go because I didn't want Bella moving away from me after one of the hottest rounds of sex. Finally I had just a little bit of strength to just push her over to my side, but I pulled her in close to me. I told you I wasn't letting her go anywhere, even laying three inches away from me. No! Skin to skin.

We needed food, so we were able to pick ourselves up, each of us dressed in one of my tees and boxers, and ate whatever edible was in my fridge. And we talked. Talking was essential for us to work, even if the sex was spectacular and we loved eachother and that little girl. Communication was key. We talked of what was gonna happen now that we were together and that Charli called me 'dada'.

"Bella… I was wondering if we should get our own place," I suggested.

She just smiled and tears were in her eyes. She knew I was serious about us. It may have only been days that were something more than friends, but we were in it for the long haul.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Yeah… I love you, I love Charli. I want us to be a family. And being a family in our own place is what I think we need. Besides, I'm probably going to be crashing here every night, and my apartment would be pointless to keep if I'm gonna be here. But I think we should start anew in a new home that's ours and not just yours or just mine."

"I think it's a great idea, babe," she told me with a huge grin on her face. One step closer we were.

This time I made love to Bella, telling her how beautiful she was and how happy she made me and how much I loved her. After we made love, we dressed in normal clothes and went to go pick up _our daughter._ Shit, it felt great saying that!

Upon seeing us in Rose and Alice's doorway, Charli let out a happy giggle and toddled over to us, arms held up high, and squealing out, "Up, Dada! Up!"

It'll never get old hearing her say 'dada'. Never.

We decided to go get some ice cream after we left Rose and Alice's, and a few people commented on how beautiful our family was, and that me and Bella looked so in love with each other. Well at least we had more opinions on how perfect we were together. Then we headed home after my little princess fell asleep in my love's arms at the parlor. We stared over Charli sleeping in her crib, hands entwined and Bella's head on my shoulder.

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, baby. Always and forever," I replied with a kiss to her head.

Our forever was just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: So what did you think? I really appreciate reviews, so click that button below! Thanks! :)<strong>

**Oh! And no offense to any Patriots, Cowboys, Steelers and 49ers fans! I'm a Giants fan, so... *shrugs shoulders* Don't hate me please!**

**So I'll be posting the Rose POV chapter next week of them coming up with the plan to get them back together next week, then the following week will be back to EPOV. So I really hope you'll tune in for that next week.**

**I'm already working on something new. Apparently this is a popular thing going on, but I'm attempting at a drabble fic. It's actually not too bad writing really short chapters, but it's getting what I need down. Haha! Maybe I'll post that story after I'm completely done with Who's Your Daddy. And I still have a few ideas for one shots to get done and so many other story ideas I want to do. Hopefully with my upcoming school schedule I'll still have time to write, but I may be only putting out one shots and just writing stories, then waiting to put those out until another time. How You Remind Me is still on hiatus, if any of you have read it or will read it. I'm really gonna try getting back to it. I just haven't had the energy to focus on it when I have other ideas plus RL. I'm really sorry about the long ass wait. Hopefully you stick with me!**

**Thanks sooooo much for reading! See you all next week! BYE! :D xoxoxo**


	9. Outtake 6: Rose's Plan

**A.N.: Hello everyone! I got the Rose POV outtake here now! It covers right after Bella and Edward break up with stuff before they get back together, so a lot of new stuff. I really hope you like it! I literally just finished this now (as of 5:09 pm EST) so I didn't get a chance to send this to Ashley to preread. Like last week this would be something she hadn't read in advance for me.**

**I'll see you all at the bottom! :)**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. And I don't own the rights to Look Who's Talking or the sequels. TriStar Pictures/Columbia TriStar and M.C.E.G. own those rights. I'm just borrowing the concept and some of the quotes from the movie.****

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Your Daddy?<br>Outtake 6  
>RPOV<br>Rose's Plan**

Everything was going as planned until Mike fucking Newton showed up and destroyed it.

Bella just called me and Alice, _in tears,_ because she and Edward had the biggest fight ever! I know it's their first real argument ever, and I'm sure there are more to eventually come, but to Bella it seemed as if the world ended and Edward wasn't coming back.

Well, I think I know Edward enough to believe he'd come back… when he was ready.

I knew Bella shouldn't have kept the whole Charli-is-Mike's-baby-and-I-lied-about-an-artificial-insemination to herself. I knew it would blow up in her face.

And I told her that when Alice, Bella and I met up for brunch at mine and Alice's apartment this morning.

We didn't tell her about Edward's plan on making a romantic dinner to tell Bella he loved her because, well, he needs to tell her his feelings, and she to him. But yeah! I had to blame Bella – sort of – for letting this bullshit happen in the first place. If she'd been up front about it with Edward after getting to know eachother, then it wouldn't be a surprise that Mike now ended up showing his ugly ass face again.

After I laid it on her and her tears subsided, she agreed that she knew it was her fault that Edward was angry at her. Of course she believes she isn't at fault for him walking out. That was all Edward. His anger made him do it, not directly Bella.

After our little brunch, Alice and I called our boyfriends, Jasper and Emmett, to come straight home after work. Of course they automatically jumped to conclusions that they were in trouble, but they'd be in bigger trouble if they didn't get their asses here.

At five thirty on the dot, our men came home. And _damn_ did Emmett look fucking hot in his suit. I might have to jump him later. But enough of my hormones kicking in overdrive. We needed to help Bella and Edward get back together.

Everyone had ideas.

Some were just plain stupid, if you ask me.

I believed we needed to go all high school on their asses and be juvenile for once. And I mean by tricking them into coming to hang out with us, like Bella hangs with me and Alice and Edward hangs with Emmett and Jazz, and then lock them in a room until they worked their shit out.

That, to me, would be the only way it would work. Jasper being the calm and sensible one suggested we tell them that they had to see eachother. _What the fuck, dude?_ They won't willingly see eachother! Do you really think us telling them that they're gonna see eachother was gonna work? _Damn it!_

No! We needed to do an intervention, and like I said we gotta be juvenile for a little bit.

Emmett was all for my plan. He better be or his ass is sleeping on the couch for a week and no fucking is gonna be allowed. I control my man. And he loves it.

Alice and Jasper agreed, too. Then we worked out the whole thing bit by bit.

We decided that Alice and I would take Bella and Charli out for a girls' day, then say we'll go back to Bella's for a bit, while Emmett and Jasper hung out with Edward at our place. What would then go down was that when we were on our way home we'd call the guys to continue with the next part of the plan, which would be to settle if it was time for us to come up. Edward would know Bella was with me and Alice, but we'd never mention it to Bella that Edward was in our apartment. In her head, he's avoiding all of us and thinks he's moved on.

Hell no will that boy ever move on. Charli's got him wrapped around her finger and Bella has his balls.

Then when we've got it settled that Bella is upstairs and Edward is not around for the minute, we'd lure him into the 'empty' nursery, where Bella would be, and then lock them in there till all was well with the world.

We decided that four days of moping on both ends was enough torture for them, and especially us. I hated a Bella who acted like a baby. We got one baby around, we don't need two. And according to the boys, Edward is just as bad. _Ugh! This ends now!_

So, while Alice and I took Bella and Charli shopping, Emmett and Jasper went and invited Edward to hang out with them in our apartment: play video games, poker, drink some beers, and then 'go off to a bar', which we know won't happen because before they could, we'd have already intervened with Edward and Bella locked in the nursery. According to Edward, after we go shopping we'd hang out in Bella's apartment, making him think that it's just another day he gets to avoid Bella until he was ready to face her. Well, honey, you're thinking wrong and we're not waiting till you're ready. You're facing each other today!

Bella actually thinks when the boys head off to the bar, we'll be hanging out doing at home beauty treatments at mine and Alice's, making her think it's just another day she, too, can avoid Edward.

_Fuck, we're really toying with their heads!_

Every hour or so, either Alice or I called Em and Jazz to see what's going on with their part of the plan. And so far everything was going according to plan! Edward is actually enjoying himself and not moping, though the guys see he's not over Bella. We tell them how Bella's doing, and she too is having fun getting out for a bit with us, but the light in her eyes is dead.

When we were having lunch, Bella told us that she saw Mike a couple of days ago and what went down. We were so fucking pissed off at Mike for not just dumping Bella once, but dumping her TWICE and also saying he couldn't even cough up some care for Charli, not that we want him around her, but he was being a selfish bastard for doing this to Bella again. Thankfully she wasn't a mess about it. She actually caused some Godzilla destruction on his artwork in his office to get back at him and release her anger. I was so proud of her! I only wished that I could beat his ass again like I did the last time.

I couldn't wait to overhear her telling Edward that story when the plan pulls through.

During our shopping trip, we spoiled Charli with lots and lots of outfits and toys for her and even convinced Bella to buy a few sexy things from Victoria's Secret. We didn't mention them to be for Edward, but as confidence boosting pieces.

When it was getting late and Charli was about to go down for a nap in her crib in our apartment, I called Emmett one last time, letting him know we were there. Emmett just mentioned that Edward just went into the bathroom, so we had maybe three minutes tops to get up there and Bella out of sight if we wanted this to work.

"So, Emmett and Jasper will be leaving in a few, so we'll have the whole apartment to ourselves for a few hours to do our facials and mani/pedi's!" I squealed.

I snuck a wink to Alice to tell her the next part of the plan was in motion.

We made our way to the elevators and rode up to our floor. Alice said, as she was unlocking the door, "Go put Charli down and we'll get everything set up and also kick the guys out so we can continue our girl day, OK?"

"Yeah, hon. Hopefully she'll be knocked out for a while," Bella said with a smile, nodding toward the sleeping angel in the car seat. She actually seemed happy, and she thinks it's because of our girls' day. Little does she know her man is unknowingly waiting for her.

We walked in, and Bella mumbled a hello to Em and Jazz and made her way quickly to her old room that was now Charli's nursery when we'd take Charli for the night. We said our hellos to our men by way of kissing them hotly. We missed them and soon we'd be able to be alone once we get the two broken lovebirds back together.

We spoke quickly with them about where the fuck Edward was. "Still in the bathroom. Geez, woman, you were up here in a minute and a half after you got off the phone with Em," Jasper said. I cocked a bitch brow at him to say to not call me 'woman' and to not mess with me. He paled slightly at the sight, so I knew I got to him.

The guys told us about Edward acting for the rest of the day and what they did, including the fact that Edward thinks they may be going out to the bar.

And speak of the devil and he shall appear – Edward came out of the bathroom

"Hey… what are you girls doing here? I thought you two and Bella and Charli were going to be at Bella's?" Edward asked, a confused expression upon his face.

"Oh, we left a few things here that we needed and Bella wanted to see the cute toy that we bought Charli a few weeks ago, so we were going to get it for her. Bella's still in the car with Charli," Alice lied. "She knows you're here and I'm sure you're not ready to talk to her yet. Plus no point unlatching a car seat just to put it back in again after a few minutes, so she stayed there."

"Can you actually do us a favor and get that toy while we gather some supplies?" I requested with a smile. "It's a light purple bear that you can draw on. It's got hearts and flowers all over it and the markers are right next to it on her dresser. Not too hard to miss."

"Sure," he said with a small smile.

_Yes! We got them to be in the room alone. _

Alice and I were in heels and we quickly took them off. The guys were in socks. We quietly made our way over to the nursery, sneaking peeks at what was going on, but really keeping our backs against the wall, ready to slam the door shut. As we peered in, it looked as though Edward realized the room was not empty and Bella found out that Edward was here all along. She was holding up my favorite piece she bought for herself and for Edward, and he was ogling it.

"Damn, you were right, Rose," Alice whispered to me. "That nightie would make Edward hot."

"Baby, did you buy that same piece. You know I love you in black and red," Emmett asked, his deep voice strained.

"Something even better than that, Emmie Bear," I told him with a sexy smirk on my face that made him crumble.

"Shh!" Jasper said, putting his finger to his lips. I rolled my eyes and gave Emmett a look that silently said 'I'll model the pieces for you later.'

"…_Well, in my opinion, you'd look fuck hot in anything, preferably nothing, Bella,"_ Edward said with a slight hitch in his voice. His back was to us so we couldn't see his facial expressions, but by the way Bella was blushing, Edward had to have used the signature cocky smile he sports all the time.

"_What are you doing here?"_ Bella asked after throwing the piece back in the bag.

"_What are you doing here?"_

"_I asked you first."_

God fucking damn it! Get to the point already!_"Emmett and Jasper called asking to have a guy day at the apartment for the day. They said you and the girls were shopping and were gonna hang at your apartment. So I came here since I had a day off today,"_ Edward said

Bella then replied, _"Wait, no. The girls said we were gonna have a girl day here after shopping and you guys were heading out to the bar or something."_

This was the time where we needed to lock them in. They're suspicious now of our intentions, and we had to make sure they didn't escape the room to explode on us. I exclaimed, "Close the door! Lock it!" as Emmett and Jasper pulled the door shut and pulled on the doorknob to keep it closed until Alice got the chair underneath it. That would prevent it from being opened by Bella or Edward since the lock was on their side. Before Alice got there, already Bella was screaming for us to let her and Edward out.

"Hey! Let us out!" she shouted.

"No! You two have been moping around for far too long and you need to work this out. We won't let you out until we know you've pulled your head out of your asses and made up," Alice said to the closed door.

We kept our posts outside to eavesdrop on their conversation.

We heard Bella tell Edward that they really needed to talk if they wanted out, and so they did.

Everything was muffled, so I retrieved a couple glasses to hold our ears to while holding them up to the door to hear things a bit more clearly. Bella so far has apologized and told Edward she saw Mike. He of course was shocked (from what I could tell in his voice) as he asked that she saw him. But she eased his mind about her never seeing the douchebag ever again. He laughed when she said she destroyed Mike's art pieces. Em, Jazz, Ali and I stifled our giggles because that took major balls to do that.

Finally we got to the part where they'd confess their feelings!

Bella said 'I love you' first, as well as a bunch of lovey dovey shit about her only being happy with Edward and seeing him as Charli's daddy. Yeah, he got excited about hearing Bella say that. Then Edward said it. Emmett and Jasper fist pumped the air when he admitted his feelings for Bella.

Then he went on apologizing and spouting his own lovey dovey shit to her. It was a bit sickening, but I knew how Emmett felt about me. He, too, has said sweet nothings to me and I swooned. Emmett actually pulled me closer to him and kissed my temple, whispering, "I love you, Rosie."

"I love you, too Emmie Bear." Yeah, we even have nicknames for eachother.

Some silence was in the air and that only meant that they were kissing.

Then we heard, _"Oh God, spit it out, Cullen!"_

"_I was in the delivery room with you when you had Charli!"_

_What the fuck?_ Did Edward just admit that he was there in the delivery room when Charli was born? When she pushed a human being, something the size of a watermelon, out her cooch, which was the size of a lemon? What the hell? That's messed up, and Bella has the decency to say it's OK? Well at least Edward said he didn't look at everything that was going on down there.

When I have my babies (with Emmett of course), only him, a nurse or two and the doctor are to be in the delivery room. And Emmett is not to look at the baby coming outta me… only looking at me when I scream at him for knocking me up and that he wasn't gonna touch me ever again.

But back to what's going on.

We heard the 'I'm waking up' cries from Charli.

Then I heard little whines coming from behind me. Bella did, too.

"_Hey, baby girl! How was your nap?"_

Then…

"_Dada!"_

"_Did she say something, Edward?"_ Bella asked.

"_Yeah," _Edward replied with what sounded like happiness and smugness in his voice put together.

"_What did she say?"_

"_Dada!" _

Holy shit! Charli just called Edward 'dada'. He must be over the moon now with both knowing Bella admitted she loved him and Charli calling him her daddy.

"_That's right, princess. I'm your daddy. I love you, Bella."_

"_I love you, too, Edward."_

Now was the time to make our presence known. We pushed open the door after pulling out the chair and stepped in. The happy couple and their baby turned towards us. We couldn't stop smiling at them. Damn, I think I feel tears prickling my eyes and I hardly ever cry.

Emmett was the first to perk up. "I knew that this would work!"

Uh, what? You did not just go and take credit of my idea!

"It was my plan!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever. It worked. They're back together again, they admitted they're in love and Edward is smiling like a mad man because he was just called 'dada'," Alice huffed, just wanting us to stop arguing. "Now since Charli is up, let the four of us take her for the night and you two make up for lost time, if you know what I mean." And ugh… she wiggled her eyebrows like we were in a 70s porn movie.

With the way both Edward and Bella bugged out their eyes, we knew they were on board for anything just so they can fuck like rabbits. Yeah, the sexual tension in the air was thick.

"OK," Bella simply said.

The two of them said their goodbyes to Charli, throwing on some raspberries and wet kisses to her cheek. Actually when Edward said goodbye, he puckered up his lips and Charli held his cheeks and gave him a smacking wet one, even doing the 'mwah!' sound. We all laughed at the sight, especially Edward. She was his little girl and he was whipped by both Charli and Bella.

Bella put Charli back in her crib and together she and Edward ran out the door so they can go fuck in one of their apartments. Let's just say I won't be going over there anytime soon unless they disinfect all surfaces.

While they were gone having sex, we took care of Charli. We played with her and fed her and played with her some more. She was such an attention hogger. The minute you ignore her, she has a fit until your focus is back on her. I have a feeling she was gonna be a drama student when she was older and in school.

When it was around eight, Edward and Bella showed up to pick up Charli. And by the look of their happy smiles plastered on their faces, some heavy, fuck-that-feels-so-damn-good fucking occurred. The sexual tension is now not that bad.

They left not too long after. When we said goodbye and I closed the door, I let out a huge breath. "Finally!" I screamed.

"Yeah!" Alice exclaimed. Emmett and Jasper fist bumped. Our mission was complete. Over and out… I got me a man to model sexy lingerie for and then fuck because seeing Edward and Bella like that got me horny for my Emmett.

And he was all up for it, too.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: So what did you think of Rose's view on things? I really hoped you liked it and didn't mind the change in POV. I kinda figured you guys would like to read about how the plan came to be. Don't worry... Edward will be back next week! ;)<strong>

**So I'm trying to write that drabble... it's coming along. Not very far into it 'cause I had another idea that I wanted to write and I've been attacking that every day since I think Monday. It's almost finished now. It was originally meant to be a one shot, but it's almost as long as Who's Your Daddy, so I cut it into pieces. I think it's like six or seven chapters after being split up. I'll post that as soon as I can. I still got two more of these WYD? outtakess to get up and school is back in session as of this Monday... boo! Hopefully I can still write... I got plenty on one shot ideas to get to, so I think I'll be posting those rather than full stories.**

**Thank you all for reading! I'll see you next week with the next outtake... and again, I promise it's EPOV :D xoxo**


	10. Outtake 7: A Future Ahead

**A.N.: Hey everyone! OK... so I'm soooooo sorry that I hadn't updated this in like two months. Other commitments like school starting back up, me wanting to attack other plot bunnies (everyone seems to be calling new story ideas that... so I'm gonna), me entering a contest and singing up for The Twilight 25 Challenge. Yeah... that's a lot! But I'm back! I really hope to get the last one up soon - the futuretake, so Daddyward much older. Ugh... I can't picture RPattz old! **

**But more at the bottom so you can read already ;)**

**ENJOY! :D**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. SM does. And I don't own the rights to Look Who's Talking or the sequels. TriStar Pictures/Columbia TriStar and M.C.E.G. own those rights. I'm just borrowing the concept and some of the quotes from the movie.****

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Your Daddy?<br>Outtake 7  
>A Future Ahead<strong>

It wasn't long before Bella and I moved in with eachother so me, her and Charli could be a family in one home. It was maybe a month later that we did so. We needed a new apartment for us because one of us moving into the other's still makes it seem that it's either _my_ apartment or _Bella's_ apartment. Not _our_ apartment.

Plus it's awesome to have a nice, big apartment in the city with three bedrooms, a really nice kitchen so Bella could cook, two bathrooms so Bella and I could have our own private one where we could have naughty times in, and a spacious living room to share with my love and my princess. We were a family in this new home of ours.

And ever since the afternoon where Bella and I finally confessed our feelings and when Charli first called me 'dada', all Charli did was talk talk talk. Mostly it's gibberish and words like 'mama' and 'dada' especially. God… I still tear up when she calls me 'dada'. And Bella always smiles whenever she sees Charli call me that.

I never thought that with that crazy taxi ride bringing a hormonal pregnant woman in full blown labor would be the day that I met the love of my life and she gave me a daughter I'll always love and will always be mine, even if biologically she isn't. I hate Mike fucking Newton, but I'm gonna thank him for leaving Bella and fucking everything up with her because now she's mine and he'll never see her or Charli. Charli will never be his. She'll be mine. I love her so much. I can't wait till I can scare off all the boys who want to take her out when she's old enough. But she's not dating till she's thirty.

The day finally came when our new apartment was unpacked and completely furnished. Fuck, I couldn't wait to actually sit down on our new couch and just sit there forever because I was beat. All I needed were a beer and my girls. I'd be a happy camper, smiling like a fucking fool, with those three things.

Bella and I put Charli to sleep in her new room, that was the first to be painted so she didn't breathe in the fumes when everything was done and she could sleep in there, and once I rocked her to sleep while singing a lullaby, the two of us crept out of the room, closing the door a smidge and then relaxed on the couch while watching some late night television show. When we got the new place and saw it had three bedrooms, we decided we'd have our room, Charli would have her room and the third room was gonna be a guest room and an office in one. Maybe one day we'd fill it with a crib when Bella and I decide to have our own little one with eachother, but right now I'm content on just having Charli. She's my little princess. And always will be.

As Bella and I lied on the couch, me sprawled out and her laying in between my legs, I just stared at her and played with her long mahogany hair, my second favorite thing to do with kissing her and making love to her tied for first. Saying 'I love you' was on a whole 'nother list. It topped all my favorite things to do with or to Bella and deserved to be on a separate list. It'd probably have 'Saying "I love you" to Bella' written an infinite number of times. Yeah… that's how much I loved Bella.

And I have my own separate lists with Charli, so ladies, don't get crazy that I don't have my own list of favorite things to do with Charli, 'cause I promise I do, things like calling her my little princess and playing with her on it, while saying 'I love her' would be written infinitely on a different list.

The room was silent, and I loved to revel in the fact I have Bella in my arms. And that we were alone. I love Charli and I love our family and friends, but it is so nice to just enjoy some quiet time with Bella, alone, and then make her moan and scream my name later on. That's the _only_ noise I want to hear.

"Edward?" Bella speaks up.

"Yeah, baby?" I ask. _Damn, I love calling her that._

"I have something to share with you."

"You do? Hmm... let me guess." I even did the whole tapping my index finger to my chin thing to display my thought process. I felt like Sherlock Holmes or something. "Are you a partner at your firm?"

"No. Though it may be in the cards," she says.

"Umm... did you take on some mad famous person as a client? 'Cause that'd be pretty cool to know someone famous."

"Uh uh," Bella replied with a shake of her head. _Fuck, I sucked at guessing!_

"OK, I think I got it... Emmett has been abducted by aliens!" I was just joking with that. But damn, there were times I needed him gone. Far away gone like being abducted.

"No!" I loved it when Bella laughed. It was such a bell like laugh sometimes, and others it's this loud belly laugh. This time it was the belly laugh. "Though that'd be wonderful at times. But we saw him not even a half hour ago."

"Damn! Well, maybe they did and they didn't want him anymore, so they gave him back."

She giggled again at my theories. Maybe I should come up with the theory that vampires and werewolves do exist. Would she laugh at that? Maybe… She does like to read those books though.

"No, baby. Something way more realistic than Emmett being abducted my aliens, who unfortunately decided to give him back because they didn't want him."

"OK then. Tell me," I stated. I was tired of guessing. I wanted to know the news and then go christen our bedroom for the third time today.

"Edward..."

"Yeah..." Come on, Bella! I want to know!

Bella was leaning in close to me, as if to kiss me, and then whispered the words, "I'm pregnant."

Uh… what? Did I hear her correctly? Or do I need to clean my ears out? I bet my eyes were out of their sockets and my jaw was to the floor like a fucking Looney Toon character. "S-s-s-seriously?"

"Mmhmm. Six weeks and guess what?"

"What? I don't think I can take anymore surprises." I really couldn't. Just hearing she was having my baby was a big enough one. And I was happy, but before happiness could register, I needed to get through the shock of it all first.

"It's twins."

Then I was out like a light.

And then I woke up, screaming like a girl because Bella poured fucking cold water on me. Couldn't she, like, slap me like any other normal woman would? No! She goes for frigid cold water.

"Bella... did you just tell me you were six weeks pregnant with my babies? Or was that just a dream?" I asked in a panic stricken voice. I don't know if I was terrified of being a dad to two new babies or if I was happy yet.

"No... not a dream. You're gonna be a daddy."

"Oh shit!"

"Are you mad?"

_Oh shit…_ and there's the face. The face that shows she was worried that I didn't want this with her. She's probably thinking I've only accepted Charli and that I won't accept these two new babies because it's been so soon since we got together. I mean… six weeks we've been official. Six! And she's already knocked up with two babies. Two of my babies.

But she has to know that I'm not upset. I want her. I want Charli and our kids. I'm in this for life. Am I shocked? Definitely. Upset? No. Definitely no. I love Bella, I love Charli and I will love these babies just as much. It's just gotta sink in some that this is happening. And we've got, I guess, nine months before they're here, so we better get cracking and setting things up.

"Give me a second to let this sink in," I told Bella, taking deep breaths and instinctively pulling at my hair because as much as I'm happy, I'm so fucking nervous I'm gonna screw up these kids. I may not have screwed up with Charli, but it's normal for guys to think like this when they find out they're gonna be dads. "Whoa. I'm gonna be a dad? Like a real dad? I mean, I know I'm a dad, but a dad that fathered two children inside you."

"Yes, babe. I'm carrying two of your biological children inside me. Has it sunk in yet? Are you upset? I know it's soon and all, but—"

I cut Bella offby saying, "Baby, I'm not mad." I pulled her into my arms and continued. "I swear I'm not. Just shocked, caught by surprise. I thought you were on the Pill? I mean, you said you got them to have when you and _him_ were ready to, you know, and that changed, but since you had them, I believed you started taking them after done breastfeeding Charli."

"To be honest, Edward," she said, moving out of my arms, me pouting 'cause I like her in my arms, but then made me real happy again when she straddled my hips to face me, "I completely forgot I had them. And also when he and I broke up, I didn't think I was gonna be with anyone like that for a long time. I actually thought I was gonna become one of those cat ladies. But then you came along. And when we first fell into bed with eachother, my brain was not connected to my vag and I didn't think of making you use a condom. By the way, you knocked me up the first time, or one of those times that day. It adds up." _Uh… the fuck?_ My swimmers were that active? They knocked her up the first time! "So, it was an accident that happened both on our part, but a very good accident, 'cause now I'm having your children. _Yours."_

Alright… I'm not in shock anymore. Bella calmed the nerves by just being happy to be with me and wanting to bear my children. For us to raise the three of them.

"OK," I smiled. "I'm over the shock now. I'm really happy, Bella. I love you. _Having my baby... having my baby."_ Yes... I started to sing 'Having My Baby' to her. 'Cause duh! She's having my babies! She shook her head in disbelief, probably questioning if she knew they idiot who was singing to her and why he was in our apartment. But she couldn't hold back the laughter. I could see her lips lifting into a smile and then letting out a loud laugh.

I shut up and then kissed Bella soundly on the lips, sucking the bottom one in and nibbling on it. _Damn, she tasted so good. Like strawberries._ She responded quickly and we were practically eating eachother's faces off. Fuck, I needed her. I needed her so badly.

I picked her up into my arms, bridal style, and carried her to our room where I made love to me the rest of the night. I went slow, I was rough, but not too rough to hurt her and possibly hurt the babies, and then she attacked me by riding me hard. In the morning, as we lied in bed, I whispered sweet things to Bella's stomach, saying how much I loved the twins and that I really couldn't wait till they arrived. The nerves were gone for now and they were replaced with pure happiness that I was gonna be a father… again. Even though technically the twins were mine, as I've always said, Charli's been mine from the day she was born. Maybe I could convince Bella to marry me and adopt Charli as officially my own.

"I'm really glad I'll get to see you go through this pregnancy. I have to admit when you got into my cab 14 months ago, you were a pretty hot nine month pregnant woman. And seeing the development is gonna be blissful, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too, Edward. You're gonna be an awesome daddy again to these little ones."

I succeeded in convincing Bella to marry me not three weeks later. I really wanted her to be mine in that sense. She was already having my babies; we were a family of soon-to-be five, but I wanted us to be a real family by us being married when the babies came.

I didn't go all out with the proposal because as much as I love to spoil Bella, extravagance is not her thing. I did it all too simple by doing it out on the balcony of our apartment, with Charli in my lap, as the three of us ate breakfast outside. It was a real nice day, and this morning Bella hadn't suffered morning sickness. Since it started out a good day, I wanted to keep it going by asking Bella to marry me.

I made sure she wasn't eating 'cause I don't need her choking when I asked her the simple four word question. But maybe I should have waited when she wasn't picking up the dirty dishes to bring them inside. Yeah… 'cause those shattered once the words, "Will you marry me?" left my lips.

The sound of glass breaking shocked Charli a bit and she started to cry, but I got her calmed down by giving her her stuffed frog.

"What?"

"Will you marry me, Bella?" I then pulled out the ring box that's been burning a hole in my pocket since Bella told me about the twins. We had visited my parents' Park Slope home for Sunday dinner and I asked my dad if he could give me my great-grandmother's engagement ring. It's pretty big, with a square setting, a diamond in the center and smaller diamonds surrounding it, as well as small sapphires in the corners and on the sides of the band. It's an antique that's been passed on throughout my family. My mother was proposed to with the ring, and she was saving it for when I was ready to marry.

"Are you serious?" she asked, putting her hands over her heart, her eyes watering.

"As a heart attack, baby. I love you, and I want to be with you forever. You're carrying my children, Charli's my daughter. I want us all to be Cullens."

"Even Charli? Yo– you want to adopt Charli?"

"Of course, love. So will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, Bella?"

"Yes!" Bella plopped into my lap and kissed me, me then slipping the ring onto her finger. She stared longingly at it and Charli even got attracted to the shiny diamond in the center, crawling over into Bella's lap and holding onto her hand to see.

"Mama."

"Yes, honey. Mama and dada are getting married," she said, giving her a kiss on her cheek. Later on when we put Charli down for a nap was when we celebrated that we were engaged. Taking a few hours to just make love was an excellent way to do so.

Since we were inviting everyone over for dinner in the new apartment for everything was officially unpacked and looked like a home rather than a storage facility, this would be the time when we'd announce the news. We played it off as nothing, that Bella wore the huge ring on her finger, waving her hands around and showing it off in many ways, like when holding her glass and lifting her hand to eat, or by putting her left hand on someone's arm. It was when we were eating dinner that Alice let out a high pitched squeal.

"Oh, my God! You're engaged?"

"What?" Bella playfully asked. "I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play coy, missy! That huge rock on your left finger! That's an engagement ring! Edward proposed to you?"

Bella's lips lifted and then she smiled wide. "Yeah! Edward proposed to me this morning."

Rose and Alice went over to admire the ring, saying how gorgeous it is and my fiancée explaining that it was my grandmother's and a tradition that a Cullen gives it on to his future wife, eventually passing it on to their son. I was congratulated by the guys and my parents were very happy that I asked Bella.

We hadn't announced then news of the pregnancy or that I was adopting Charli, so we figured we'd also tell everyone that, too. I pulled my fiancée out of the girls' hug and said, "We have more news everyone. Besides me proposing to Bella, I have decided to adopt Charli as my own. I want the five of us to be Cullens."

"Oh! I'm so happy, Edward! Oh Bella! I have a grandbaby!" my mother exclaimed.

"Wait! Hold the phone!" Emmett boomed. "You said five! You want the five of you to be Cullens. What did you mean?"

"Oh! Didn't you hear? I'm having twins, too!" Bella said.

"Oh, my God!" Esme, Rose and Alice screamed. They ran over to Bella and pushed me aside. _What the fuck? Uh… hello! I'm the daddy! I'm the one whose swimmers got to work on knocking Bella up! Don't I get hugs and kisses?_

"Congratulations, son," my dad said.

"Thanks, dad. I'm really happy."

"Yeah… and I get three grandchildren. How far along is she?"

"Six weeks. We figure it was around the time we had the huge fight."

"Yeah… I heard about that. But all is well, of course. Otherwise there'd be no engagement or the two of you living together," he chuckled.

"So Bella? When's the wedding?" Alice wondered, bouncing on her toes to find out some dirt.

"Ali… I just got engaged! Do you really think I started planning it?" Bella asked. She gave her this look that meant obviously we were doing other stuff and not planning.

"Well obviously Rose, Esme and I are helping you plan."

"Uh… no… you're not."

"Why not, Bella? You know I have a gift of party planning, including weddings."

"Because I don't want a huge wedding. And if you forgot, I'm gonna be popping out twins in less than eight months. I don't want to be a whale on my wedding day or have to go through constant dress adjustments to fit around my soon-to-be huge stomach. I want it small and I want to get married actually kind of soon. I've waited long enough to be with Edward."

"But that's not fair, Bella!" Rose whined.

"Uh… my wedding, my rules. And I'm saying something small, immediate family and a few close friends besides you all, maybe in a backyard because marrying in front of a justice of the peace comes off as eloping in a way to me, and of course nothing too fancy – just simple."

"Fine," Alice and Rose said simultaneously in agreement.

"Fine," Bella replied.

"Well if you want to do this soon and before you pop out two more kids, we gotta start planning. This weekend we're gonna have a girl day – you, me, Rose and Esme. And of course Charli 'cause she's gonna be the flower girl.

Bella rolled her eyes and came over to me, wrapping her arms around me tightly. "You're gonna keep me safe from the scary women, right?"

"As best as I can to avoid their wrath, baby. But I agree… soon and really simple and small.

And two months later the my mother and the girls kept their word by giving Bella and I a small wedding in the Hamptons where my parents have a summer home. We got married on the beach behind the house and had the reception in the house. It was just my parents, Bella's parents, our friends, Bella's grandma Marie from Arizona, my grandparents on my mother's side from Chicago, mine and Bella's co-workers, including Bella's bosses, and just a few other family members of ours.

It was amazing and Bella looked gorgeous. Her stomach looked fuller, as she was four months at this point and you could really tell she was pregnant with twins, and the dress she wore looked amazing on her. I couldn't wait to rip it off. Enter cocky smirk here. As Bella walked down the aisle, seeing me look her up and down, she winked at me, knowing what I was thinking and letting me know she couldn't wait for tonight.

The reception was sweet, too, with the speeches given by our parents and our friends. And we danced our first dance to _That's When I Love You_ by Aslyn and we another dance we did had Charli in our arms, her carried in between us so us three, plus the unborn twins, were a family. A few hours later, Bella and I escaped to enjoy a week long cruise to the Bahamas. Let's just say we hardly got off the boat, let alone left the room. But we made sure we bought a ton of souvenirs all in one day so it seemed that we did do other stuff besides fucking now that we were newlyweds.

When we got back was when we contacted a family law lawyer to make up some papers so I could officially adopt Charli. Seeing as Mike may be her father, he wasn't put on Charli's birth certificate and had not been in her life and doesn't want to be, besides being threatened to never show his face to Bella again, we didn't have to worry about him giving up his rights. Charli was now a Cullen and my name is listed as her father on her birth certificate. I was so happy to officially be her daddy.

Bella's pregnancy was insane. I enjoyed getting to see Bella's stomach grow and going to all the appointments, especially the sonogram appointment where we found out we were having fraternal twins, a boy and a girl, and even the second trimester where Bella's sex drive increased immensely, but I did not care for the morning sickness, the constant stopping to find a bathroom and the aches and pains she went through. Not that I hated having to deal with it, but I hated seeing that she had to suffer in these ways in order to have a baby. Well, two babies in our case.

So those were the insane parts of it, but I was eagerly waiting for the day where I'd finally meet my two little ones. I enjoyed talking and singing to Bella's stomach and seeing how excited Charli was to becoming a big sister.

And then the day came… the day Bella called me up while I was at work giving a flying lesson (oh yeah… I'm not a fucking cab driver anymore. Yes!), frantically screaming to get home 'cause she was having contractions. I was always reminding her that if she felt the slightest twinge of pain, especially since she'd gone through this before, to call me up and to not wait till the pain was unbearable and that her water broke. She listened to me… for once. She was extremely irritable these last few weeks as the twins were arriving and didn't want to listen to me as much.

The contractions were a little more than ten minutes apart, so I raced home in my brand new Volvo as fast as I could in Midtown traffic, and got Bella in the car. She had called Rose and Alice up to take care of Charli for the time being until our kids were born, so they were there.

Once we were in, it was like that day 22 months ago – me as the driver, Bella as the pregnant lady screaming at me for driving like a madman and fucking Midtown traffic to get to Lenox Hill Hospital.

"God! Can't you drive normally, you fucktard?" Bella yelled at me, feeling extreme pain at the moment since she was going through a contraction. When it passes she's fine, but when they're coming every few minutes, she's a total bitch. I don't lash out at her (that much) because I know it's the pain talking. I understand she's in pain, but I can't do much about Manhattan's sucky traffic control.

"Bella, calm the fuck down!" I said in a loud voice so she'd stop bitching out at me. I'm trying to be cool here and every second it's testing my patience, but I'm trying to be calm for her. "I'm trying my best to not get into an accident by weaving in and out of stupid ass drivers to get us to the hospital. Please baby, breathe in and out. Calm down. Do the Lamaze breathing like we learned." This time Bella actually went through with that class. Because I forced her to.

"Ugh! But Edward, it hurts! Way more than with Charli!" she cried out, me seeing the tears ready to spill. _I'm really sorry, baby, that you're feeling this. But it's for our babies. Our babies that will look like you._

"Breathe, sweetheart, breathe. Come on! I'll do it with you. Hoo-hoo-hee! Hoo-hoo-hee!" It really sounded like _We Will Rock You_ by Queen, and I couldn't help but start to sing along to it as I mimicked the breathing noises Bella would do. "We will, we will, rock you! Hoo-hoo-hee! Hoo-hoo-hee!" But it was the really wrong thing to do at a time like this.

"You are _so_ not breathing to the beat of _We Will Rock You,"_ Bella seethed.

"Sorry, baby," I apologized.

When we got to the hospital, we were immediately checked into a room and Bella was given the epidural. It was the most wonderful thing ever now. She was so fucking high. When we found out about having the twins, we discussed how she'd like to give birth to them. Pushing out two babies didn't sound like fun, so I asked if she's consider a C-section. But she frowned at the thought of having to go through surgery and the long recovery time in the hospital, as she hated hospitals with a passion, and the restrictions while healing. So we settled on doing natural birth… but not as natural without the drugs. If I had the ability to bear kids, I'd raise my hand for drugs. Hell the fuck _no_ would I go with it _au naturale._

It wasn't long that the doctor also said Bella was at ten centimeters and was ready to push. When a contraction came, Bella gripped my hand really tightly that I thought she broke my hand and pushed. Her face was red and sweaty, the vein in her forehead pulsing. But she still looked beautiful. And she was as beautiful as the last time I was in the hospital delivery room when she gave birth to Charli, my little princess.

The doctor announced that the first twin was out… my son. It was about twenty minutes later that my daughter was born. Both were at healthy weights, my son, Andrew Patrick, at 6 pounds and five ounces, and my daughter, Nicole Elizabeth, at six even. Both had all ten fingers and ten toes, and cried loudly when they were born, so their lungs were working really well. They were really beautiful and I won't lie and say that I didn't cry much. I wailed like a baby. Don't judge.

We even nicknamed our twins Andy and Nikki. I'm sensing a pattern here 'cause Charli is a nickname for her birth name Charlotte, and the twins have the same ending sound as Charli does. Charli, Andy and Nikki.

When the babies were all cleaned and the nurse helped Bella breastfeed them in her private room, we were able to call the family about Bella giving birth to the twins and that they could come down to visit. Bella's parents, Charlie and Renee, got the call from Alice and Rose not too long after they found out Bella was in labor and told them to catch the next flight to New York so they could be here when Bella had 'd be bum rushed with the family soon, so we had to enjoy the brief time we had with eachother until then.

"They look like you, Edward," Bella whispered to me as we held our two new family members, Nikki in my arms and Andy in hers.

"Yeah... my reddish brown hair, nose and lips, but the rest is you. I'll bet they'll have your brown eyes," I said.

"Nuh-uh! Your green eyes once the blue fades, or one of them will have my brown eyes and one your green eyes. They are fraternal after all, so they're bound to have other differences besides their gender."

"I'll take that bet." And I will win, sweetheart.

Not too long later the family arrived. I could see that they were really excited to meet the new babies, especially my princess, Charli. She was really eager to get out of Grandpa Charlie's arms so she could be properly introduced to the twins as the big sister.

"Hi Momma! Hi Daddy!" she said.

"Hi baby," Bella whispered.

"Hi sweetheart," I said, gently handing Nikki over to Bella, who adjusted her arms to comfortably hold both babies, and I lifted Charli into my lap, leaning her over so she could see them and kiss her mommy's cheek. "Meet your brother, Andy, and your sister, Nikki."

"They so small!" Charli exclaimed in a loud whisper. "Hi babies. I your big sister, Charli. I gon help momma and daddy take care of you. I love you." She gave them small pecks on their foreheads, and we all smiled.

Our family was complete. At least for now. You never know… I might knock Bella up again. Charli had me as her daddy, a daddy who'll always love her and will still see her as his little princess, even if she grows up. And I will try my best to never let that happen!

I had a hot and very beautiful, loving wife who I'll always love and will never leave her. She had my heart (and my balls) as I had her heart, and I'll never break it, knowing she'll never break mine. I was in this for the long haul. And I had my two new bundles of joy with my love. Three kids… I never knew that in two years I'd have all this: a wife, kids and so much more. And I wouldn't give it up for shit. Even if it's all too crazy, we'll make it work.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: I really hoped you liked my return to WYD and that you really liked this chapter. Not lemony... so sorry if you were wanting a full blown lemon. Maybe I could do a really embarrassing moment in the next one where maybe Charli sees or hears them. Hmm... tell me in a review your thoughts ;) I really like reviews and appreciate each and every one.<strong>

**So as I had stated above, I had a lot of commitments and other shit. For the stuff I had written between the last WYD update, here are the links (if you had not checked them out):**

**- Sweetie Pies: **fanfiction(.)net/s/7836818/ **(V-Day one shot)**

**- Bottle of Red:**fanfiction(.)net/s/7836819/ **(V-Day one shot)**

**- My Bloody Valentine:** fanfiction(.)net/s/7836820/ **(V-Day one shot)**

**- The Twilight 25 - Round 6: **fanfiction(.)net/s/7895055/ **(I only have 5 up & I really need to get cracking! Gotta get 20 more in before 5/31/12!)**

**- Peaceful:** fanfiction(.)net/s/7945380/** (This is written for the Etched in Ink Fest [not a contest], though it hasn't been posted on the site yet. And it's rated T bc it's a drabblish story with nothing mature rated going on. Rated T stories aren't as popular as the M ones bc I think we're all lemon lovin' h00rs lol! so we venture to those stories rather than the T ones. So please check it out! I love me some Tattward and Inkella. Also if the fest is still going on to write [all the info is in that story, as well as the tumblr link to view inspiration tattoo/piercing pics], maybe you'd like to give it a go.)**

**I also entered a contest - the Pop the Question Contest. I unfortunately didn't place (winners were announced as of Apr 5, 2012 at 5PM), but I'm glad I entered and gave my first contest a go :D I congratulate all the winners and want to say to all who entered but didn't place like I did that we all tried our best and that we're all winners in a sense :) I'm gonna be posting the story after this is, so go on over to my profile & check out the story, or if you've author alerted me, check your email. The story is called Unable to Wait.**

**I also decided to get rid of my website and just get a blog... I don't know... the website I had I wasn't too crazy about. So my blog is k8ln713fanfic(.)blogspot(.)com/. I actually have pictures for this story up! And I have a few more, so I'm gonna post those soon, if they're not up there by the time you check this out lol! Hope you like :)**

**Um... I think that's it. I'm on spring break now (not doing anything spectacular 'cause I'm sorta sick & need to catch up on some HW and write some.) so I have a little more than a week off. BYE FOR NOW! :D xoxoxo**


	11. Outtake 8: Futuretake  15 Years Later

**A.N.: Back again! Sorry this post took a bit longer... it was hard trying to come up with a good futuretake. But I did it! Yay!**

**I posted pics on my blog under the 'Who's Your Daddy?' tab, so pics of the kids when they were younger and older and even Bella's engagement ring. Hope you all like those! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. **And I don't own the rights to Look Who's Talking or the sequels. TriStar Pictures/Columbia TriStar and M.C.E.G. own those rights.****

****ENJOY! :D****

* * *

><p><strong>Who's Your Daddy?<strong>

**Outtake 8 – Futuretake**

**15 Years Later**

"Dad!"

"What?"

"Can I have some money? My friends and I want to go to the mall."

Oh, Charli, Charli, Charli… I love you, my little princess, though you're not so little anymore. You've grown into a beautiful young lady and I fear that I'm gonna need to call up Grandpa Charlie to help me get a shotgun. Because you're so pretty like your mother, the boys have been hanging around, especially one in particular. I need to get them away and keep them away.

I love you… but you're making me broke. You've become a lot like Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose in the sense that you love to shop. You're like your mother because you're a homebody, though you're a bit more outgoing and do occasionally hang out on weekends. You're like me because you love sports and some other guy stuff. I kept my word when I said I would teach you all about sports and how to play them.

I'm also teaching you how to drive. Of course it means following New York City law and that you're only allowed to drive in Long Island with a permit unless we got a car that has dual-drive, but, uh… I ain't doing that. So driving out an hour to Nassau County and letting you first drive through the parking lots and then on the streets, before letting you out into the wild of driving on the highway, was fine.

Of course, I had to hold my tongue when you'd slam on the breaks roughly that we both are jerked forward. You apologize with an, "I'm sorry, Daddy," and I smile, forgiving you and letting you drive more, before you do it again… and again.

"Sure, princess. Can you get me my wallet on the table by the door?"

"Yeah."

Charli turns on her heel and walks to the door to get me my wallet. She's almost seventeen now, my little girl. All grown up. She's in her junior year of high school now and I hate having to see her suffer through Regents exams the state forces kids to still take. So many do they pile on students in the 11th grade. Added on with the SATs this coming May and deciding which colleges she should apply to in the fall. Fuck… I can't think about this anymore. It just means that each passing day is another day closer to when she's gonna leave me and Bella.

With a smile, she returns to me, handing me my worn wallet. I know that smile… she pulled out an extra twenty when her back was turned away from me. She's been pretty sneaky these last few years, but I've caught on. And with that means she's not getting an extra twenty dollars. I peruse through the wallet and find the twenties. I pull out forty dollars and hand it to her.

"Forty dollars? Seriously?" she asks.

"Yeah… forty, plus the extra twenty you snuck out before coming back here. So that's sixty dollars you got to go shop."

"How did you know?"

"Charli… you're a sixteen year old girl who loves to shop. I've become attuned to the fact that you might be taking a bit more money than what your mother or I give to you. Plus you took a bit more time to get my wallet."

"Damn," she mumbles. "Fine. Sixty dollars will suffice."

"Make sure you have enough for food, OK?" I tell her. I don't want her spending all sixty dollars on something and then not being able to eat. I'd rather her eat than come home with another new outfit that she really doesn't need and won't probably wear again since she's like Alice.

"Yes, Daddy. I love you." She sits down next to me on the couch and hugs me tightly, kissing my cheek.

"Love you, too, princess." And then she runs off, her sneakers slamming against the hardwood floor of the house and running out the door. I get up off the couch to go throw out the scraps of my lunch out. It's only one thirty now and it'll be another three and a half hours till my Bella comes home from work. She still works for Black and Clearwater Law, but now Cullen is added into that name, making it Black, Clearwater and Cullen Law. Yep… my sweetheart became partner about ten years ago.

We were all excited for her when she came home with the news of all that. I was so proud that my wife finally got to be made partner. She was an amazing lawyer with that firm and Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater would have to be crazy if they never made her partner. And they wouldn't have made it the way they have without her. And that night when the kids were asleep, I congratulated Bella in my own way… all night and everywhere in our room.

But for now until Bella comes home from work, I watch the twins. Well, not really watch because they're not so little anymore either; they're already fourteen, turning fifteen real soon – and freshmen in high school.

It's still hard for me to see them as teenagers as well. When did my babies get so big and how can I make it stop? And when did I become such a fucking woman and become so emotional?

"Dad! Nikki won't stop bugging me!" Andy called out. He was stomping down the hallway now, my Nikki on his heels. Andy stopped in front of me and Nikki was pleading with him.

"Come on, Andy! Please!"

"No, Nikki! I won't give you Kyle's number. He's my best friend! It'd be so weird to see you and him date. Besides… you'd most likely take the number, but won't use it because you're afraid of rejection."

Oh no… not another one. I was already going through this situation with Charli. She just recently started dating this boy Peter who's a year older than her and graduating high school this year. I mean, he's a good kid and all, but it's so fucking difficult to grasp that my princess is dating a boy. I really need to get a hold of Charlie. I really need to invest in a shotgun because now I gotta deal with two boys.

"Children… do I need to call your mother?" I said. They looked at me with fear in their eyes. "Didn't think so. Now let's lower our voices and talk about what's going on. So what's going on? Andy?"

"Nikki likes Kyle and wants his number so she can call him. And I'm telling her no."

"Daddy… tell him to let me have his number. Please!" Nikki cried.

"Hold on, baby. Let your brother finish," I said calmly to her. "And why are you telling her 'no', Andy?"

"Because… Kyle's my best friend. Do you know how weird it'd be to hear Kyle talking about my sister?"

"I wouldn't have real experience with that, no, but Andy… is that the only reason?"

"No…"

"Then what?"

"I love Nikki. I don't want her dating any more than you do. Especially with my friends. I want to protect her."

"Is there any real reason you need to protect me from Kyle, Andy?" Nikki asked, her arms crossed across her chest. "Is he a bad guy? 'Cause if he is, you shouldn't be hanging with him."

"Nikki… you know that's not it. I'm your big brother–"

"By twenty minutes, Andy! We're twins!"

"Still! I'm older than you! So that makes me your big brother. And I want to protect you. You know I'm always here for you, even if we're always fighting. And right now, I believe you're too young to date. Even I'm not ready to start dating. We're fourteen. We have time for that."

Nikki let out a sob. She was always an emotional little girl. But she's got the biggest heart ever. I understand where Andy's coming from. I'm her father and I also don't believe she's ready to date. Bella and I both told Charli she had to wait till she was sixteen to officially date because by then she was old enough to. She has a later curfew than the twins, being the eldest sibling, and at sixteen she knows _everything_ when it comes to relationships and whatnot, and we trust her to use the knowledge wisely.

I'm not saying Nikki won't or that she doesn't know things. But she's still so young. And she is also my more emotional daughter who takes everything to heart and gets really affected if something hurts her feelings. I don't even want to get into the situation she had dealt with last year with a bunch of catty teenage girls. And being so young, I don't want a first crush to crush her if he doesn't return the feelings. At fourteen, boys and girls are still trying to deal with the changes their bodies are going through, and then add on crushes/first loves? I think both twins should grow up a bit more and find a bit more about themselves before giving themselves to someone.

"Come here, Nikki," I said, holding out my arms. She willingly ran to me and sat in my lap, hugging me and crying on my shoulder. "Andy… go to your room. I want to talk to Nikki alone."

"OK, Dad." And then he left.

I lifted Nikki's chin so she'd look at me. "Nikki, baby… Andy's not trying to be mean. He just wants to protect you, to take care of you."

"But Daddy! Why can't I just have Kyle's number?"

"Because, honey, I don't think you're ready to date just yet. You're still so young."

"I'm turning fifteen in a few months! I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"You'll always be my little girl whether you're four, fourteen or forty. And at fourteen, you're still young. Remember the talk Mommy and you had a few years ago?"

God, did I remember it! It was when Nikki officially became a… _woman._ And we had to go through it two years before Nikki with Charli. I wasn't really a part of the conversations Bella had with the girls, but I know of it all. I'd rather be kept in the dark about such things, but when there are three women in your home, you're bound to come across it.

"Yes, Daddy."

"Then know that it's the hormones Mommy told you about. It's a crush you have, but in no way are you really ready to act on your hormones. _I'm_ not ready for you, or Andy, or even Charli, to act on hormones. But you're going through so much now; so much changing and transitioning. Let it settle some.

"And besides… how well do you know Kyle?"

"Well… not that much. I just find him really cute and really nice, Daddy."

"But do you know anything about him, Nikki? Do you know his favorite color, or his favorite food, or what he likes to do in his free time when he's not with Andy? I know he's a nice kid. He's polite with me. He's also polite to your mother and Charli. But I don't truly know everything about the kid. And I don't think your mom knows that much about him that she wants him instead of me," I chuckled.

"Daddy, you know Mommy will never leave you, right?"

"That's right, baby. Mommy and I love eachother way too much. But Nikki… if you like him, it's not wrong to have the feelings; but how 'bout grow up some more, find who you truly are because the hormones at your age are truly on overdrive and screw with you. Also find out if Kyle is supposed to be your one like Mommy is mine, like actually trying to get to know him instead of just saying hello and goodbye whenever he comes around with Andy. And at sixteen, if you're ready, you can date. You know that's our rule with you kids."

"Alright, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you, too, baby. Can you tell Andy to come out here. I want to talk with him, too."

She nodded and kissed my cheek before going off to get Andy. He came into the living room a minute later. "Yeah, Dad?"

"OK… we need to have a chat."

He sat down next to me. "What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, kid. I'm happy that for once you're admitting that you love your sister and want to protect her from harm… and boys. But you have to remember how Nikki is. She's a girl whose emotions get the best of her, so you can't just be mean to her and say things like that. Like it'd be weird for her to date your friends. You can't control how your friends feel nor your sister. Nature will take its course, and if nature wants your sister and your best friend to eventually be together, you can't stop it. Also by saying that that Nikki won't use the number means you don't have any faith in your sister to act on her feelings – you just put her down and said she'd be rejected."

"Well I didn't mean it."

"Then tell her what you really mean. I told her that she's too young to date because you two are at that tough age where you're growing into yourselves and that hormones are raging. I also told her that if she has a crush on Kyle, she should also get to know Kyle more to see if it's a real crush or just hormones messing with her because he may be cute to her. So with that, apologize to your sister, like you mean it, and tell her that she's allowed to be free to talk with Kyle. It may annoy you that Kyle may feel that same for Nikki, but you'd be happy for them if they do like eachother. It could stay as puppy love or one day could be the real thing, a real thing like your mother and I share. One day you'll feel it, too. And also don't think I don't see you staring at Nikki's best friend, Erin, when she comes around, too.

And cue blush from my son. Yep… I know he's got a little crush and he's not doing a damn thing either.

"Dad…" he carried out.

"I'm just saying, Andy."

"Fine… I'll go apologize to Nikki."

"Thanks, son. It means the world to her that you're looking out for her, but denying her a chance, even when I'm not gonna let it happen, means in a way you're not looking out for her; you're just locking her away."

"Alright, Dad." And with that he walked away and a minute later he was knocking on Nikki's door.

Another day of me disciplining my kids. I've done good these last fifteen years.

A few hours later, I'm just finishing up cooking spaghetti, 'cause the kids were hungry, when I hear the front door open and two sets of feet making their way to the small dining room we have.

Charli comes in looking all embarrassed and Bella looks a little agitated. I only hoping that the agitation came from work and not because of Charli.

"Hey, babe," I said when Bella came over to me.

"Hi." She kissed my lips and hugged me. "Ugh… I'm so glad it's Friday. No work for two days."

"Me, too, baby."

"What are you talking about? You stay home all day after going in for a few hours teaching a flying lesson, and only a few times a month do you actually fly somewhere. You shouldn't be complaining."

"I know. I'm just saying I'm glad it's Friday and that this weekend I get to have you with me all the time. It is our anniversary this weekend." I nuzzled my face into her neck and I heard her giggle.

"Yes… I know. I can't wait for whatever you have planned. Fifteen years… can you believe it?"

"I can, sweetheart. I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward." She leaned up and kissed me, our kiss gradually becoming more passionate by the minute. It's hard to believe that at forty-six we both are still hot for eachother.

"Ugh… I'm gonna lose my appetite if I have to watch you maul eachother."

I pulled away from Bella and grinned at Charli. I knew she was only joking. She truly understood how much I loved Bella because she knows how much I truly loved her. Charli found out that I wasn't her real father about four years after the twins were born. She was already six and she was trying to figure out how the twins looked more like me, even with Bella's brown eyes (yeah, I won that bet Bella and I made the day the twins were born) and she looked more like Bella, just with sapphire blue eyes. It wasn't that she caught on to the fact that she wasn't related to me like that, because my dad has blue eyes and so did Renee. She was just curious, and we figured it was time she knew the truth.

And she was OK with it, too.

Even at six she understood how her biological father didn't want her or her mommy, but she also understood how I was her real daddy because I gave her more love to her and her mother than that douche ever will. And at sixteen, almost seventeen, she still knows that though she's not biologically mine, she is mine because I love her and will always love her. And that her mother means the world to me.

"How was the mall, princess?"

"Fine. I made sure I ate, and I bought a few books. I didn't like a lot of the clothes in the stores. Plus they were a bit too much for me to buy."

"Books?"

"Yes… books, Daddy. I do read. I am like Mom in that sense, too."

"That you are, princess." I kissed her forehead. "Now what had you all blushing when you and your mother came in. And what had you agitated, babe?"

"I was just pissed because I have to deal with a client come Monday morning and he's not my favorite person in the world to work with. But our Charli here was caught by her momma making out with her boyfriend." And with that, Charli blushed. I groaned at the thought of her and her boyfriend making out like Bella and I do, and we get out of hand at times, but come on! Charli's my daughter and she grew up way too fast.

"We were just kissing. And it wasn't heavy making out, Mom. You're just exaggerating to mess with Dad."

"Bella! Don't do that please! Almost gave me a heart attack." I went back to stirring the sauce and throwing the pasta in the boiling hot water.

"Edward… she's sixteen. It was bound to happen that she'd get caught kissing her boyfriend on our front stoop. And yes… it wasn't making out like how we do a lot, just holding hands and sweet kisses as they talked. I was just messing with you."

"But baby… she's my little girl and I don't want her growing up. I already had to talk with Nikki because she's got a crush on Andy's friend, Kyle, and Andy refused to give her Kyle's number. I had to tell them both that at fourteen they're too young and will have to wait like Charli did, and to grow into themselves a bit more because fourteen is an awkward age."

"Was Nikki upset? Maybe I should go talk with her," Bella said worriedly.

"I covered it, baby. She knows and understands what I was telling her and that Andy had good intentions, though carried it out in the wrong way. He sounded like he was trying to protect her, but that he also didn't have faith in her. And Andy knows he has to be careful with what he says to Nikki."

"Alright. But I'll talk with her later." She pecked my lips. "I'm gonna change. Charli, can you tell your brother and sister to wash their hands and come out for dinner?"

"Sure." Both Bella and Charli left while I finished cooking. The twins came out a few minutes later with Bella and their sister and we ate a family meal. We even talked. School, work, Charli mentioning more about Peter, which wasn't helping me get over the fact that she had a boyfriend.

I haven't even officially met Peter as her boyfriend... which is my own fault. I never cracked down and told her to bring Peter over for dinner, and whenever she went out with him, I made myself scarce 'cause I didn't want to deal with seeing her leave with the boy. I should have been tough, not a wimp. I didn't want to be the father who was overprotective of his daughters; I wanted them to have their freedom and be able to trust me, which I do. It's the boys I don't trust. I don't want to hear of them breaking my little girls' hearts. But then I have to remember back then when I was young and dating… I broke a few girls' hearts, so I'm really being a hypocrite. But I guess it hits harder when I personally am raising my own daughters and don't want them to be hurt.

"Charli?"

"Yeah, Daddy?"

"Bring Peter over next Friday to have dinner with us… I want to meet him… officially."

Charli's eyes brightened up at the mentioning of me meeting Peter. She knew it was hard for me to adjust to this and that I've been hiding away, purposely choosing to have a guys night with Em and Jazz just so I didn't have to see her off when she went out with Peter, or holing myself up in Bella's office to pretend to see to something on the computer.

"Really?"

"Yes."

She shot up out of her seat and came over to me, hugging me in a death grip, but I lived for these types of hugs. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

"Love you, too, princess."

The kids volunteered to clean up so Bella and I could be alone. We decided to take a walk around Park Slope. We had moved out of the apartment in Midtown around the time Bella made partner. The kids were getting older and even though at the time Charli was six and the twins were four, we felt it was time that we got a house and that the kids each had their own room. Plus Bella could actually have an office, since we had given that up when the twins arrived. A house just seemed better suited when we're a family of five. And there weren't really any houses in Manhattan, so we moved to Park Slope, Brooklyn – close to where my parents lived, but not too far from the Brooklyn Bridge so Bella could get into the city. It was a good area, too.

And the schools we sent them to be private schools because I wasn't too keen with the public school system in Brooklyn. And I was all for sending Charli to the all girls school when she was ready for high school, but Bella gave me that look and told me not to bring it up to Charli. All her friends were going to the co-ed high school, and of course, if Charli never went there, she never would have met Peter. We also decided to send the twins there, too, because we got a discount and because Charli would be there to look after them for a little bit.

So here we are, walking around Park Slope. It's March and still kinda dark and chilly at eight o'clock at night. "This is nice," Bella whispered, her head against my shoulder as we walked hand in hand.

"Yeah… it is, baby."

"That was really nice of you to say that to Charli. I think she's been waiting forever for you to say you want to meet Peter."

"I could see it in her eyes how happy she was. I just want to be the dad who's OK with her dating, even when on the inside I'm not. It's hard for me to see her all grown up, dating, close to going to college. And the twins? Damn, where did the time go? They're in fucking high school now!"

"I know, babe… it's the same for me. I feel old."

"You'll never be old to me, sweetheart. And if you feel old, I'm right there with ya."

"Eh… you're still just as good looking when I met you seventeen years ago," Bella said to me, kissing my lips. Then she ruffled my hair. "You may be graying some, but your face and body? Mmm… still just as yummy."

I felt myself getting hard and I was so glad it was dark outside and that not many people were put walking around. "You can't say things like that, baby, when we're not in our room."

"Sorry." Yeah… she didn't look sorry.

I calmed myself down some and we trekked back to the house. When we got in, the kids were locked in their rooms. We could be alone and not have to deal with the kids because they were occupied with whatever was going on in their rooms. Before heading to our room, we said goodnight to the kids because we weren't leaving our room for anything.

When I had the door closed and locked, Bella jumped into my arms and I slammed her against the door. I'm sensing déjà vu from when we first fucked. I was all for alternating between fucking and making love with the love of my life, but right now I needed a release. Starting tomorrow I'll treat Bella with special treatments, including making love, with a fuck thrown in, but tonight… I just needed her.

Our lips melded together, tongues tangling and hands roaming as we grinded against eachother. Even after being married for fifteen years, we still had the same attraction, if not more, for eachother, and we still were able to experiment with new positions. Thank God for exercise 'cause otherwise, at my age, I'd be throwing out my back with whatever we did.

"Ungh! Edward! I need you!" Bella moaned.

"I need you, too, baby," I grunted, pushing my hard cock against her pussy that was unfortunately still covered by sweatpants.

"Bed… now!"

I pulled away from the door and carried her over to our bed. I wanted Bella to ride me tonight, so I flopped down backwards onto the bed. From then on out we were fighting to get our clothes off and for her to situate herself over my cock. And then finally, with Bella lowering herself on top of me, me disappearing into her pussy, we were connected. I let out a groan because she still felt so good around me. Bella whimpered at the feeling, too. Her hands were resting on my chest as she slowly lifted herself up before slamming back down, each time going harder and faster. I loved it when my wife took control. I just gripped her hips, every now and then cupping her ass and holding onto the back of her thighs as she rode me.

"Ohh! Edward! Mmm… so good!"

"It's good for me, too, baby. Just hold on a little longer." Damn… I wanted this to last. I didn't want her to stop. I moved one of my hands up her stomach to her chest and teased her nipples. And with that she started convulsing, her mouth opening as she let out a low moan. I smiled, knowing I still had it. I pumped faster into her. "Come on, baby. I want to feel you come around me. Come on, Bella."

"Yes! Edward! Yes! Don't stop! Don't stop! Ohh!"

Bella finally shattered around me, her orgasm making her push harder and faster against me, and with the friction, it's only making me want to come sooner. "I'm coming, Bella!" I groaned.

"Come then," she whispered, pressing a kiss to my earlobe and taking it into her mouth, nibbling on it.

That did it.

After we were both sated, Bella laid next to me, her head on my chest with a leg thrown across one of my own. I had my arm around her, holding her close to me. "I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward. So much. I know our anniversary isn't until tomorrow, but I really do want to tell you that these last fifteen years have been the best and I can't wait for more time with you."

"Right back at ya, babe. I want forever with you."

We kissed longingly, but just as I was about to hover over Bella and make slow, passionate love to her, we were interrupted by angry yelling.

"Charli! Get out of the bathroom!" Andy shouted. "I need to use it!"

"You can wait just one more minute!" she screamed back.

"Ahh! Andy! I just tripped over your sneakers!" Nikki cried. "You can't leave them everywhere around the house!"

"Oh, get over it, Nikki! Come on, Charli!"

I groaned in annoyance. My hard on and the want to just make love to my wife was now gone because we'd now have to discipline our children.

"Come on, honey. We'll pick up where we left off after we force Charli to get out of the bathroom, for Andy to make sure all his things are in his room and not all over the house and that Nikki is alright."

"Alright," I sighed, pressing a kiss to my wife's lips. We dressed in pajamas and made our way out of our bedroom and into the hallway. "Children!"

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: Thanks so much for reading! Please review! :D<strong>

**This is the last chapter for Who's Your Daddy, and I will now press the COMPLETE button. This ride has been amazing and I'm so happy about the response it got. So thank you all soooooooo much! :) Thanks for reading and thanks for all the kind reviews.**

**Daddyward all the way! LOL!**

**As I said above, I have new pics on my blog under the 'Who's Your Daddy?' tab, so check those out if you like!  
><strong>

**And if you haven't read my new one shot Conserve Water, head on over there! And also if you haven't read it, you don't know that I've entered the Fic This Gif Contest (**Fic This Gif Anon Contest FF - fanfiction(.)net/u/3958398 and ******Fic This Gif Blog - ficthisgif(.)blogspot(.)com). There's a lot of really good stories posted there, so see if you can find mine (it's anonymous) and when voting opens that you vote for me! I've also just got my Driven To Desire entry posted, so visit fanfiction(.)net/u/3896678/ to view my story and the other entries, and vote when voting opens. Thanks so much! :)******

****And ****another thing, The Wordsmith Awards is now over. You can check out my blog, k8ln713fanfic(.)blogspot(.)com for a post I added about that. :)****

**With that I say goodbye for now... It's summer now and I'm gonna try and write a lot more, which means lots of postings! Bye for now! xoxo :***


	12. NOT AN UPDATE BUT I HAVE NEWS!

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry this isn't an update, but I gots some news!**

**I just wanted to let you all know that I now have TWO banners for _Who's Your Daddy?_!**

**So thank you Anna from The Library (gossiplipslibrary dot blogspot dot com) for making me these banners! I really do love them! :D**

**Everyone... check out her blog! She's got manips, banners up for adoption and is taking requests for banners. **

**And to view the banners she made me, visit  
>k8ln713fanfic dot blogspot dot com2012/10/whos-your-daddy-banners dot html!**

**Thanks guys!**

**xoxo Caitlin :***


End file.
